El Poder de la Unión
by Piccolina-07
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el poder de un elemento llega a tus manos confiriendote poderes que nunca imaginaste?, ¿qué sucedera si dichos elementos llegan a manos de Harry, Ron Hermione y Ginny? CAPITULO FINAL. Disculpen la tardanza
1. El comienzo de una historia

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING

_Nota: Hola a todos queridos lectores, es un placeer volver a estar junto a uds. por medio de esta historia que está por comenzar! :) se que he estado un poco atrasada con la entrega de los capitulos pero les pido me disculpen, es solo que he tenido demasiados examenes y trabajos que hacer :P. En cuanto a la historia, solo puedo decirles que si les gustan los Ginny/Harry, y Ron/Hermione mezclados con acción y aventura... ¡está historia espara uds!, debo advertirles que aunque me tome la libertad de colocarla en aun no está del todo terminada por lo que puede ser que cada capitulo se tarde un poco, pero no será nada que desespere :P. _

_Por los momentos me despido esperando que disfruten de esta nueva, ¿como llamarla?... ¿saga tal vez? jeje. Espero sus rr (uds. saben, van a la parte inferior izquierda de la página y pulsan el botoncito de "go"), se cuidan._

_...Bye..._

* * *

CAP. 1

EL COMIENZO DE UNA HISTORIA

Hacía una mañana tranquila de comienzos de Diciembre, por lo que, como todos los años, el clima empezaba a hacerse más frío y seco obligando a los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería a sacar a relucir sus chaquetas, abrigos, y bufandas, ó al menos en eso se hallaba un chico del 7º curso de la casa Gryffindor, alto, muy delgado, de piel blanca y ojos verde brillante que se enmarcaban perfectamente tras unas gafas redondas de montura negra, su nombre era Harry Potter y se encontraba sin duda entre los mejores magos del colegio, tal vez no por sus calificaciones, sino por sus habilidades al momento de ejecutar un hechizo. Harry rebusco con insistencia dentro de su baúl hasta que hallo la bufanda de rayas rojas y amarillas que acostumbraba a llevar en días como aquel, por lo que en silencio se la coloco y se alisto para salir camino al comedor, tenía hambre y estaba pensando en tomar un buen desayuno; justo cuando el chico se encontraba a la mitad del recorrido escucho un quejido fuerte y de desagrado proveniente de la cama de su mejor amigo: Ron Wesley, si bien era cierto que Ron hubiese podido llevarse el premio al mejor amigo del mundo, no podía decirse lo mismo en el aspecto mágico, no porque no fuese bueno, sino porque era superado al menos en un 30 por Harry, sin embargo, con un poco de esfuerzo lograban equilibrarse, lo que si no era una mentira es que juntos formaban un equipo excelente. Nuevamente en silencio, Harry se desvió hasta la cama del pelirrojo y lo encontró de pie junto a la misma luchando por ponerse lo que según él era un pantalón.

-¿Ron? – dijo Harry con sorna - ¿qué estas haciendo?

-¡Harry! – Ron dio un respingo y se volvió hacía su amigo – me asustaste ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me hagas eso?

-Lo lamento, sabes que no fue mi intención, es solo que tus quejidos se escuchan a kilómetros

-¡Ah! Los tuyos también se escucharían su trataras de colocarte un pantalón que hasta anoche te servía y que hoy en la mañana solamente sube unos 5 centímetros más arriba de tu tobillo – exclamo el chico sacudiendo la prenda frente a las narices de su amigo quien rió divertido – veo que se te hace gracioso, pues… ¡que bien!

-Ron… no me rió de ti, sino de lo que tratas de hacer… ¿sabías de casualidad que lo que tienes en la mano no es un pantalón sino tú camisa?

Sorprendido por la revelación de su amigo Ron levanto un poco la prenda y la observo: efectivamente, era la camisa que había sacado la noche anterior, la cual se encontraba perfectamente abotonada pero ya muy arrugada por el jaleo que su dueño le había dado; al darse cuenta de esto el chico únicamente pudo desear que la tierra se lo tragara.

-¿No le dirás nada a Hermione? – dijo con voz suplicante - ¿verdad?

-¡Oh no! – respondió Harry haciendo un ademán con la mano – no se lo diré personalmente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… puedo contárselo a Ginny y pedirle que le diga a ella – respondió de nuevo el moreno dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa en la cara y abriendo la puerta mientras su amigo le decía unas cuantas malas palabras – no, no, no Ron, no deberías de decir esas cosas

-¡Vete al diablo! – exclamo el pelirrojo pasándose una mano por el cabello a la vez que tomaba el pantalón y se lo colocaba para tratar de alcanzar a su amigo antes de que le contara a la chica aquello

Al bajar (todavía tratando de introducirse bien la camisa dentro del pantalón), Ron se encontró con una imagen que le agradaba tanto como un buen trozo de torta de chocolate: Hermione riendo; Hermione era una chica de piel blanca, cabellos y ojos color café, bastante más alta que todas las jóvenes que compartían habitación con ella, y con un carácter severo pero al mismo tiempo muy dulce, desde hacía más de 6 años, ella era el amor imposible del pelirrojo, ó al menos eso creía él, quien siempre que podía trataba de sacarla de quicio solamente para comprobar si ella al menos sentía una mínima atracción por él; al verlo acercarse, la joven sonrió mientras se acomodaba alrededor del cuello su bufanda

-Buenos días pelirrojo – dijo divertida por algo que Harry le había estado contado

Por un momento la sonrisa se borro de los labios del chico, ¿y si le había contado el estúpido episodio de la camisa?, en ese instante sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rosa pálido

-Buenos días castaña – respondió tratando de parecer casual – veo que te diviertes

-Si, es muy entretenido escuchar como pasaste todo ese tiempo luchando porque tu poción resultara

Ron casi se desmaya al escuchar las palabras: "muy entretenido escuchar como pasaste todo ese tiempo luchando", esperaba que Hermione dijera algo como: "Luchando porque la camisa te llegara hasta la cintura" o algo así, pero cuando esta pronunció la palabra "poción" pudo expulsar todo el aire que tenía contenido

-¡Ah si! Ya sabes como es Snape, siempre anda al acecho para garabatear un gran cero

La chica sonrió con simpatía, hacía exactamente 2 años que los 3 amigos no compartían muchas clases juntos ya que Ron y Harry habían decidido ser aurores, mientras que Hermione prefirió la educación, de modos que pociones no entraba dentro de su grupo de materias ocasionando que solamente coincidieran en 2 de ellas: Transformaciones y encantamientos

-¿Qué tal si bajamos? – dijo Harry abriendo el cuadro mientras sus amigos se acercaban charlando alegremente – tengo muchísima hambre y quisiera comer algo

Apenas entraron al comedor los 3 pudieron percatarse de que ya la decoración de navidad se encontraba distribuida a lo largo y ancho de las paredes del mismo: inmensas y frondosas boas de pino verde brillante con adornos en rojo y dorado, mientras que al fondo, justo detrás de la mesa de profesores un inmenso árbol con bonitas guirnaldas de colores, hadas, nieve artificial y una gran estrella en la punta, resplandecía dándole un toque espectacular al área

-¡Vaya! – exclamo Ron observando alrededor – nunca había visto todo tan bien decorado

-Se ve tan lindo – suspiro Hermione haciendo al pelirrojo sonreír

-Igual que tu – dejo escapar este quien al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho (y cuando ya estaba muy rojo) agrego -… igual que tu ves a los libros que devoras día tras día en la biblioteca

-Si – Hermione parecía algo decepcionada – ya lo creo

Tratando de no reírse por las tonterías de su amigo, Harry se dejo caer en la mesa al tiempo que saludaba a Neville, un chico blanco, alto, gordo y muy simpático que se encontraba en el mismo año que ellos, y el cual en ese instante trataba de mantener tranquilo a su sapo en la mesa ofreciéndole un poco de hojuelas de avena las cuales el animal rechazaba con un sonoro croar

-¿Qué clase tienen a primera hora? – inquirió Hermione con descuido mientras colocaba mantequilla sobre su pan

-Encantamientos – Respondió Harry

-¡Ah! Es cierto, estamos juntos… espero que esta clase sea tan divertida como la vez pasada, ¿sabían que con ese encantamiento se pueden levantar hasta 220 kilos?

-Es decir que podríamos hacer levitar a Hagrid sin problemas

- No lo creo, él debe pesar más que eso – aseguro la chica sin mucha preocupación

Los chicos continuaron con su charla animada unos 5 minutos más, hasta que una voz tras ellos los saco de su actividad

-Hola bola de perdedores, ya veo que siguen juntándose con la sangre sucia

Al volverse, Hermione observo tras ella a un chico de cabello rubio platino uno ó dos centímetros más abajo de la oreja, ojos grises, piel blanca, rasgos exageradamente perfilados y una hermosa estatura la cual le confería muchísima más altivez a su andar

-Piérdete Malfoy – exclamo Ron entre dientes – porque si te escucho decirle así a Hermione de nuevo, mueres aquí mismo

-¡Vaya Wesley aprendiste chistes! – Malfoy rió – solo te falta el mono, la caja de música y la esquina en donde ubicarte

- ¿Quieres probar? – respondió el chico levantándose y mostrándole su puño derecho fuertemente apretado – no tengo problema en demostrártelo

- No Ron – dijo Hermione con firmeza haciendo que su amigo retrocediera un poco – no vale la pena que te quiten tu insignia de premio anual solo por… - la chica le envió una mirada de odio al rubio – enfrentarte a tal escoria

-¿Quién te has creído que eres sangre sucia para llamarme escoria cuando tú prácticamente eres peor que un sucio en una cañería? – dijo Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados mientras acercaba su rostro al de Hermione quien sin embargo no retrocedió

-No te tengo miedo, así como tampoco me importa lo que digas – respondió ella simplemente dándose la vuelta y regresando a su pan tostado

-Yo en tu lugar no pensaría eso…por cierto Granger, tienes una casa muy bonita con un jardín amplio y hermosos ventanales blancos - apuntó este girándose y comenzando a caminar hacía la salida del comedor en donde una chica de largo cabello negro en bucles lo esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro

Frente a esto Hermione abrió mucho los ojos al tiempo de dejaba caer la tostada sobre el plato y se giraba de nuevo en dirección a Draco, a su lado Harry también lució extrañado y Ron no podía mostrarse más sorprendido

-¿De que estas hablando? – le soltó Hermione antes de que Draco pudiese dar aunque fuese un paso

-¡Ah! Veo que no eres tan estúpida sangre sucia – dijo este sin girarse a mirarla – así que te recomiendo que te mantengas alerta ó sino todos se enteraran menos tú de lo que sucede fuera de estas 4 paredes

Y sin decir más, Draco se retiro del comedor junto con su novia de camino a clases, entre tanto y con un sonoro repicar de la campana, Hermione dejo caer su cuerpo muy pesadamente sobre la silla de madera al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas, sabia perfectamente por experiencia que algo así dicho por Malfoy hacia que la situación sonara unas 10 veces peor; mientras, Harry y Ron se lanzaron miradas de horror, ellos también sabían lo mal que podía resultar aquello

-No le hagas caso Herm – dijo Harry tratando de lucir convencido – no es más que un charlatán

-¡Si! – exclamo Ron acercándose por el lado derecho de su amiga y abrazándola por los hombros – ese imbécil no sabe siquiera cuanto es 22 elevado al cuadrado

-Tienen razón – aseveró ella poniéndose de pie y echándose el bolso al hombro – debo pensar positivamente, ese imbécil no me hará sentir mal

- ¡Eso es! Ahora vamos… tenemos que llegar a clases – los apremió Harry comenzando a caminar

* * *

Las clases pasaron rápidamente por lo que en un santiamén todos se encontraban de nuevo en el comedor preparados para cenar: Harry y Ron discutían sobre un trabajo que debían de entregar a cerca de 4 formas rápidas de acabar con un vampiro mientras este trata de morder a su cazador, Hermione charlaba con una muy esbelta Ginny a quien la edad comenzaba a hacerla notar mucho más entre las chicas de las casas (algo que a Ron no le caía para nada bien), y el resto comenzaba a comer al tiempo que comentaban como habían pasado su día; sinceramente no tenían nada nuevo que discutir, quizás otro enfrentamiento entre algún alumno y Snape ó un encantamiento mal hecho dando como resultado un chico con orejas de conejo… en fin, nada fuera de lo normal

-Sabes Herm… se aproxima la navidad y pues… - las mejillas de Ginny se volvieron rosadas – quisiera saber que regalarle a Harry, algo especial… muy especial

-¡Ah! – la castaña rió las ocurrencias de su amiga – ya veo que Harry continua gustándote

-Si, trate de olvidarlo pero de nada sirvió

-Bueno… tal vez haya algún objeto de Quiddicht que a nuestro jugador estrella le guste… algo como una snicht portátil, vino en el nuevo catálogo de "El Profeta" no vuela muy lejos, solo se aleja del buscador 5 metros, es para practicar en espacios pequeños

-¡Eso estaría genial! – exclamo la pelirroja feliz – pero…

-¿Pero?

-No tengo suficiente dinero… ¡y debe costar mucho!

-Toda una ganga, 10 galeones y nada más

-¡Eso está genial! ¿me prestas el catálogo más tarde? Mira que solamente faltan 10 días para que llegue Diciembre y quiero tener todos los regalos que voy a dar

-¡Por supuesto Ginn! Recuerdame dártelo en cuanto subamos – dijo Hermione tranquilamente comiendo un trozo de col

-¿Qué le darás tú?

-No te preocupes, no será nada tan encantador para que tu regalo sea el más maravilloso que reciba

-¡No lo digo por eso! – dijo Ginny pasando una página de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" que tenía en la mano – y tampoco era por Harry… lo decía por Ron, a estado muy inquieto buscando que regalarte, imagínate que se suscribió a una revista para pedir libros por lechuza

-No seas bromista – le espeto la morena sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en el estomago

-¡Lo digo en serio!, yo fui la encargada de llevar la hoja de suscripción hasta la lechucería… te lo digo que Ron nunca ha tenido interés en algo así

-¡Me alegra que haya comenzado a tenerlo!

-¡No seas tonta Hermione! – exclamo Ginny por lo bajo mirando de reojo a su hermano quien seguía enfrascado con Harry en un largo pergamino que tenía varias inscripciones en latín y francés – ambas sabemos por que lo hizo

-¡Claro que sabemos! –exclamo la morena a su vez – por que quieres adaptarse a leer, en su carrera en muy importante

-¡Bien!, si no me quieres creer es cosa tuya – dijo con obstinación Ginny

-Si, no te preocupes… me encargare de que tu regalo sea el mejor – apuntó la otra como si nada haciendo que Ginny girara los ojos molesta

Aproximadamente una hora y media después casi todos los jóvenes de la casa de los leones se encontraban ya preparados para dormir cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, los únicos que quedaban en la sala común eran Harry y Ron quienes ahora en vez de hablar y sacudir el pergamino en latín frente a sus narices se dedicaban a escribir sobre los vampiros

-Ron – llamo Harry cuya pluma rasgaba el papel sin parar

-¿Si?

-¿Le dirás a Hermione?

-¿Decirle que?

-¡Vamos Ron! – la pluma del chico se detuvo en medio de su recorrido – ambos sabemos que estas enamorado de ella

-¿De Hermione? – Ron lo observo un momento y se encogió de hombros – si, ¿y?

-¿Y? – Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Y? ese "y" es solo señal de que sabes que no puedes vivir sin ella

-¡Bien ya me canse! – Ron dejo la pluma en el tintero y se dedico a buscar entre una larga lista de oraciones que tenía a su lado - ¿Cuál es el punto?

-El punto es que deberías de decírselo Ron

-Solo lo haré cuando la rana eche pelo – aseguro él con convicción – de resto no pienso hacerlo nunca

-Entonces no tendré problema en hacer que la rana de Neville eche pelos esta noche, una buena poción cocida a fuego lento en la chimenea por 15 minutos me ayudara – Harry observo su nuevo reloj de pulsera cuyas manecillas eran un jugador de Quiddicht montado en su escoba y una snicht – tienes 12 horas para pensar en como decírselo

- No seas tonto Harry… nunca pienso decirle a Hermione lo que siento… ella me rechazaría en menos de 1 segundo – Ron bajo la mirada

-¿Quién lo dice?

-¿Qué quien lo dice?: Harry soy su mejor amigo, inclusive la he visto convertida en gato y…

-E incluso esa vez te gustó ¿no? – el moreno sonrió con satisfacción

-Si – Ron admitió esto con voz de derrota – incluso esa vez me gustó

-Ron… estoy seguro de que Hermione no te va a rechazar en menos de 1 segundo, ¡ella está loca por ti también!

-¡Olvídalo! No me convencerás

-Muy bien… - Harry frunció el entrecejo - veremos cuanto tiempo dura Herm siendo tan linda sin tener un novio

Con un sonido de desagrado Ron dio por terminada la conversación y se dedico su redacción, mientras en la escalera, Hermione expulsaba el aire que había tenido retenido durante todo ese tiempo: lo había escuchado todo, y se le hacia increíble creer que todo lo que sentía por Ron era correspondido, ¡él también la amaba!... era cierto, Harry tenía razón, si Ron llegaba a decírselo ella nunca lo rechazaría, pero él no parecía convencido; dándose cuenta de que el hecho de haber bajado en camisón a desearles buenas noches a los chicos le había traído sorprendentes revelaciones la joven giro sobre sus talones y se devolvió por el mismo lugar por donde había llegado, ya tendría toda la noche para pensar en como hacerle ver a Ron cuando gustaba de él.

* * *

En un lugar lejos del castillo, un par de encapuchados caminaban en silencio en dirección a una casa que se apreciaba justo en el centro del claro de un frondoso bosque: uno de ellos era un chico que no superaba los 22 años, de cabello arena escondido baja la capa negra de viaje que llevaba puesta, complexión delgada, piel blanca y ojos color azul, mientras que su compañero era un hombre de unos 45 años, también de piel blanca, pero de cabello negro y ojos café; alrededor de unos 10 minutos después estos atravesaron la puerta de la pequeña casa de madera la cual se encontraba muy bien pintada y decorada, aunque se podría decir que un poco recargada, no dejaba de ser linda. Todavía en silencio los 2 hombres caminaron tras una señora de baja estatura y regordeta que los dirigió a la sala en donde otro encapuchado, pero que esta vez llevaba una túnica color azul celeste los estaba esperando

-Frederic, Michell, por favor tomen asiento – dijo este amablemente, su voz era la de un hombre mayor

-Muchas gracias – dijeron estos juntos sentándose sin quitarse las capas, en la mesita frente a ellos habían varios platitos con galletas, bollos y pastas y justo en el centro de la misma una tetera humeante y 3 tazas con bolsitas de té

-Veo que la señora Marilyn se ha esmerado mucho más en esta visita, es muy simpática al hacer eso – apuntó el hombre de negro con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Si, además de que los bollos le quedan deliciosos –dijo el chico tomando uno y comenzando a morderlo

- Si, es cierto… le quedan muy bien – dijo el anciano con calidez al tiempo que se acomodaba en su silla – bien señor… y joven – añadió observando a Michell – creo que tenemos algo que discutir

-Por supuesto… Michell, por favor – dijo el hombre a lo que el muchacho asintió y extrajo de su túnica una pequeña bolsa de cuero marrón muy bonita la cual brillaba de forma destellante

De nuevo en un silencio profundo, los 2 hombres observaron como el chico abría la bolsa de cuero y coloca sobre la bella mesa de madera pulida un grupo de pequeñas bolsitas, también de cuero de diversos colores las cuales emitían preciosos destellos de luz que llegaban hasta el techo y se reflejaban como si se tratase de un mosaico atravesado por la luz

-Aquí están – dijo Michell después de un rato – son 5 y son todas suyas señor

-¡Ah no joven Michell! No creo que deban estar en mis manos por siempre – dijo el hombre con calma, tomando su taza de la mesa y volcando dentro de ella un poco de agua caliente de la tetera

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – dijo Frederic extrañado dejando la galleta que comía a un lado - ¿Ya las tiene predestinadas?

-Así es, y les puedo a asegurar a ambos que estarán en buenas manos… excelentes de hecho

-¿Está usted seguro de que las persona que selecciono están en capacidad de poseerlas, no son fáciles de controlar y si caen en las manos equivocadas puede significar la destrucción de todo el mundo mágico e inclusive el muggle se vería afectado

-Si joven, no se preocupe, ¡lo tengo todo bajo control! – el hombre le dio un sorbo a su té y continuo mirando la pequeñas bolsitas – Entiendo que su poder fluctúa con el estado de animo de la persona que las porta, ¿no es así?

-En efecto… puede llegar incluso a causarle daños profundos a su atacante sin proponérselo… en especial esa – dijo Frederic señalando la bolsita roja – es una de las más explosivas

El anciano le sonrió y continuo con su bebida, en ese momento la señora gorda y bajita entro en la estancia, traía en sus manos un plato grande de galletas recién horneadas

- ¡Viva! Galletas – exclamo Michell observando el plato en el que las galletitas continuaban humeando – yo quiero con chispas sorpresa

A su lado Frederic negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras el anciano solamente lo observaba con una sonrisa: Y pensar que ese chico no había cambiado nada desde que lo conocía

- Bien… en vista de que ya las tiene destinadas, creo que nuestro trabajo aquí se termino, de modos que… - Frederic se puso de pie mientras un muy ceñudo Michell lo imitaba – es mejor que nos retiremos, por favor mantengamos al tanto de lo que ocurre

- No te preocupes Frederic – dijo el anciano poniéndose de pie y estrechándole la mano al hombre – lo haré

* * *

_¿Qué tal les ha parecido? ¿Aun no descubren de que se trata? Pues... esperen un poco :) ya veran como todas sus ideas se aclaran!._

_Hablamos! :) y hasta la proxima!_


	2. Dias Antes de Navidad

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_**Respuesta a sus rr:**_

_Fallen Angel Angst:_ Muchas Gracias por tu rr, que bueno que te haya gustado mi ff.Espero tus comentarios.BYE.Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 2

DIAS ANTES DE NAVIDAD

La mañana llego bastante rápido, haciendo que la habitación de los chicos se volviera un desastre en casi segundos, ¿por qué? Pues, primero porque el despertador de Neville estuvo sonando por casi 10 minutos seguidos sin que su dueño lo apagara, lo que ocasiono que, molesto, Dean se pusiera de pie y con el zapato lo volviera añicos, luego cuando ambos chicos estaban en plena discusión, Harry caminó hacía el baño con intenciones de ducharse, pero Ron fue mucho más rápido que él por lo que para cuando Harry se dio cuenta, estaba tratando de que su amigo abriera la puerta de madera que había cerrado frente a sus narices; por su parte en la habitación de las chicas, Hermione se encontraba desperezándose, al tiempo que observaba a sus compañeras profundamente dormidas dentro de sus camas: Parvati estaba vuelta un rollo entre sus sábanas rojas mientras que Lavender estaba profundamente dormida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja claramente soñando.

Riendo levemente por la expresión de esta última chica, la morena tomó su toalla y se adentro en el cuarto de baño con intenciones de tomar una ducha caliente, pero lamentablemente sus planes se vieron truncados, cuando en mitad de su baño, un grito potente y desesperado rompió el silencio reinante, haciéndola salir corriendo de la ducha, con la toalla enrollada en el cuerpo y el cabello totalmente empapado y lleno de espuma de Shampoo, de camino al sitio del hecho; al llegar se encontró con que el resto de sus compañeras también se habían puesto de pie y se encontraban rodeando la cama de Lavender quien se retorcía de aquí para allá murmurando algo

-¿Qué le ocurre? – dijo la morena escandalizada mientras la observaba - ¡hagan algo!

-Ya tratamos de despertarla, pero nada – dijo Parvati quien tenía el cabello vuelto una maraña y lleno de rollos mal colocados – has algo tú Hermione

-¿Yo? Pero mírame, no puedo siquiera salir de aquí – Hermione señalo la toalla húmeda y su cabello – tendrán que hacer algo ustedes, no se… ¡llevenla a la enfermería!

-Madame Pomfrey no sabe nada de esas cosas – respondió Parvati asustada, entre tanto Lavender se revolvía como loca

-OK, en ese caso – Hermione se enfundó bien en la toalla, tomó su varita de su mesa de noche y apuntó a la chica al tiempo que decía – acqua

En ese momento, un delgado chorro de agua broto de la punta de la varita y cayo directo sobre el rostro de la joven despertándola de golpe, tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, además de estar tan asustada que casi se podía decir que tenía un ataque de pánico

-Muy bien, mi trabajo ha sido realizado – dijo la morena con una sonrisa devolviéndose al cuarto de baño y cerrando la puerta tras de si mientras el resto se acercaba a la chica que continuaba dentro de su cama.

* * *

Para cuando los 3 amigos se encontraron en el comedor, Hermione lucía mucho más despierta de lo normal, Ron un tanto divertido, y Harry mucho más molesto que de costumbre, pero esto se disipo cuando todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa y las historias de lo que había ocurrido en sus respectivas habitaciones comenzaron a surgir; fue en ese momento cuando Ginny (quien venía llegando) le recordó a su hermano que las vacaciones comenzarían apenas terminase aquella semana de clases, esto sin duda alguna alegro al pelirrojo, quien comenzó a charlar mucho más con la castaña, mientras su hermana y su mejor amigo se perdían en una conversación en la que ambos, en vez de responderse como era debido, se limitaban a comerse con la mirada y sonreírse de manera tonta como si pensaran que nadie los estaba mirando. Lamentablemente el encanto les duro poco, ya que en el instante en que Harry observaba con la boca curvada en una sonrisa a la chica reír, una lechuza de color marrón chocolate entro junto con la bandada que acostumbraba llegar cada mañana al comedor cargando con la correspondencia de los alumnos; sin detenerse mucho, el ave dejo caer sobre la cabeza del moreno un pequeño trozo de pergamino curtido y muy mal doblado, el cual este tomo con desagrado al sentirlo resbalar hasta su túnica, frente a él, Ron y Hermione dejaron de charlar y se limitaron a observar a su amigo.

-¿Quién me enviaría una lechuza? – dijo este sorprendido desdoblando el papelito al tiempo que Ginny comía un trozo de pan tostado en silencio

-Puede haber sido una admiradora secreta – apuntó Ron con sorna ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermana, la cual sin embargo no noto - ¡apresúrate en abrirla!

- ¡Ya! Yo no quiero tener admiradoras secretas, hay una sola chica a la que quiero – dijo Harry levantando un poco el papel en el cual tan solo se dibujaba la forma de una runa cuya traducción era "agua", sorprendido en chico murmuro – ¿agua?

Entre tanto, Ron y Hermione reían de las ocurrencias de su amigo, ¿Quién sería la chica?

-¿Qué ocurre Harry? – inquirió Ginny echándole una mirada de enojo a su hermano quien no dejaba de reír como tonto

-Esta nota es muy extraña, mira – el chico se la entrego a su amiga – solo dice: "agua" escrito en runas

-Si, tienes razón…. ¿Hermione?

-¿Si Ginny? – la morena dejo de mirar a los ojos a Ron y se volvió hacía la chica - ¿qué ocurre?

Sin decir una palabra, la pelirroja le entrego a la joven el papel que ella tomó extrañada, al tiempo que comenzaba a leerlo, a su lado Ron se acerco a ella, no solo con intención de leer el trocito de papel, sino de aspirar un poco de su aroma a canela; Por suerte la morena no lo noto sino que levanto la mirada extrañada y dijo:

-Ha de ser alguna tontería de una chica enamorada ó algo así

-Eso no puede ser de nadie enamorado Hermione, mírala bien, no tiene sentido: "Agua" es decir… ¿quién le enviaría a un chico que le gusta la palabra agua?

-Es cierto – dijo Ron dándole un gran mordisco a su pan con mermelada

-Bien… si tanto te extraña – agregó Hermione al tiempo que se ponía de pie y tomaba su mochila – espera a ver que más sucede… por los momentos, me voy… tengo clases

Dedicándole una especial sonrisa al pelirrojo que se encontraba a su lado, la joven salió de camino a sus respectivas clases mientras el resto se ponía de pie todavía comentando sobre la misteriosa nota.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sin ningún contratiempo, por lo que al final del día, no había absolutamente nuevo para contar, salvo el hecho de que otra lechuza, pero esta vez de color blanco perlado, se coló por una de las ventanas superiores, y ante la mirada asombrada de todos en el comedor, voló hasta Ginny y dejó caer sobre su regazo un trozo de pergamino igual al que horas antes Harry había recibido; sorprendidos, los chicos esperaron a que la muchacha lo desplegara, solamente encontrándose con la palabra "tierra", igualmente en runas, escrita en el. De igual modo, y aunque a todos les pareció extraño, los 4 jóvenes decidieron que aquello no debía de ser más que una broma pesada organizada por Malfoy y su pandilla, a los que Ron dedico una mirada de odio cuando terminaron de pasar por su lado, demasiado ocupados riéndose de McGonagall como para mofarse de él

-¿Qué crees que sea eso? – dijo Ron una vez que tanto él como su amigo estuvieron dentro de sus habitaciones preparados para dormir

-No tengo idea – admitió el otro – pero la verdad es que no creo que sea nada importante

-¡Harry por merlín! Llegaron dos de esas notas el mismo día, y a personas predestinadas… - Ron hizo una pausa y se aclaro la garganta mientras Harry reía por la actitud del chico – es obvio que debe tratarse de algo más que una simple broma pesada de Malfoy

-Si, tal vez tengas razón… pero ya mañana estaremos listos para pensar mejor sobre que trata esto, ¿no crees?

-Si, es verdad… mejor durmamos… que pases buenas noches – dijo el pelirrojo ya dentro de su cama

-Buenas noches Ron, que sueñes con Hermione

-¡Cállate Harry!

* * *

La noche paso tan rápido como la semana, tanto que, el jueves en la mañana, Ron se quejó hasta más no poder luego de que él y Harry salieran del último examen del mes y en el que cada uno, para su sorpresa (y por supuesto, disgusto de Snape) obtuvieran una muy buena nota, ó al menos Ron, puesto que Harry se vio obligado a conformarse con un 7 aun cuando su poción liberaba muchas más burbujas rosadas que la de su amigo; de cualquier forma un 7 en pociones era más que excelente.

-¡Eso fue injusto! – decía Ron mientras caminaba con el moreno vía su sala común al final de la tarde – es la última prueba antes de vacaciones y ambos sabemos que en ese examen tú poción estuvo mejor que la mía, liberaba pompas rosadas exactamente cada 7 segundos… ¡no se como lo lograste!

-No fue tan difícil, era solo cuestión de añadir las patas de escarabajo con cuidado… es más, debían de ir añadiéndose 1 por minuto

-¡Vaya! – Ron se paso una mano por el cabello – ya hasta te pareces a Hermione

Harry entorno los ojos pero no dijo nada, sabía que lo único que quería Ron era estar recordando a su "amiga" cada minuto que pasaba del día; en ese momento ambos escucharon una delicada voz de chica llamarlos a sus espaldas, por lo que curiosos se volvieron a ver y se encontraron con su mejor amiga, esta traía el cabello sujeto en una moña muy apretada y aparte del inmenso bolso que le colgaba de la espalda, unos 3 libros abrazados contra su pecho, parecía feliz por algo aunque quizás no tendrían que esperar mucho para saberlo.

- Hola Herm – dijo Harry al notar que Ron se había quedado sin habla - ¿qué te tiene tan contenta?

- Hola chicos, ¿pueden creerlo? Obtuve 10 en apariciones y desapariciones, es decir que ya puedo tener mi carnet

- ¡Genial! Nuestro examen es el a principios de enero, de modos que tendremos que esperar mucho más

- Si, que mal, ¿saben que? – la morena observo a Ron quien no dejaba de mirarla - Deberíamos de celebrar con una cerveza de mantequilla

- ¡Si! – dijo de repente Ron recuperando el habla – podemos ir a la cocina por algunas

- ¿Qué esperamos entonces?... va…

- ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! – dijo una tercera voz tras ellos asustándolos, al volverse se encontraron con Malfoy, estaba tan sonriente que hasta parecía esperar la foto

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué quiero? – Draco abrió sus grises ojos con sorpresa - ¿qué quiero de ustedes?... por merlín Potter, ustedes 3 juntos no son capaces de pagar siquiera un vaso de whisky de fuego que sea digno para mi paladar

- Si, quizás porque el que es digno para ti lo están regalando en la esquina por ser el desecho de la fabrica – dijo Hermione con odio mientras observaba retadoramente al rubio

- ¿Qué te dije sobre mantener la boca cerrada Sangre sucia?

- ¡No te tengo miedo!

Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía con sorna

-Granger, Granger, no me gustaría tener que ver tu cara cuando tu apellido salga en la última página del profeta

-NO TE ATREVAS A AMENAZARLA IMBECIL – gritó Ron acercándose a él violentamente

-No la amenazo, solo le digo una verdad… ahora, si me disculpan

Riendo con descaro, el rubio salió de allí camino a su sala común, entre tanto Hermione volvía a quedarse pensativa y algo deprimida cosa que hizo que los chicos estallaran en comentarios contra Malfoy los cuales siempre culminaban en las palabras: Malfoy es un cerdo; sin embargo y aun cuando la chica sonreía de tanto en tanto y asentía a todo lo que sus amigos le decían, no se sentía para nada convencida de que lo que el Slythering le decía era mentira, tal vez debía de comentarlo con Dumbledore, y ¿si mejor le avisaba a sus padres?.

Sabiendo que hacer eso no era lo más conveniente la muchacha movió la cabeza asintiendo a algo que Harry acababa de decirle pero de lo que sinceramente no había escuchado nada, tenía la cabeza tan llena de cosas y pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban justo frente al cuadro que representaba un bodegón y que daba acceso a las cocinas, de cualquier manera ya no se sentía con ánimos de celebrar ¿y si en esos instantes en su casa sus padres estaban en peligro? ¡Que ironía! Ellos en peligro y ella bebiéndose una cerveza mientras podría estar ayudándolos, pero para cuando pensó en reaccionar ya se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas con una botella de espumosa cerveza frente a sus narices

-Ya Hermione – dijo Ron acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros – Si de verdad estas preocupada solo envíale una carta a tus padres diciéndoles que tengan un poco más de cuidado y ¡listo!

-No puedo Ron – dijo ella con tristeza – nunca les dije que el que no debe ser nombrado había regresado, temía que me prohibieran volver – Hermione bebió un sorbo de su botella – temía no poder verlos de nuevo

-Pero… Hermione no debiste hacerles eso, tienen derecho a saber todo lo que sucede en tu mundo aunque no participen de él – exclamo Harry sorprendido

-¡Si, lo se! Pero no quiero que me aparten de todo esto… mi mundo es maravilloso, y no es justo que me lo quiten

-Tienes toda la razón, pero eso te pone en peligro a ti y a ellos – dijo Ron con firmeza al ver que su amiga se había puesto de pie y había tomado sus libros – y no queremos que nada te suceda – Ron se quedo en silencio un momento y luego añadió – y yo menos lo deseo… eres todo para mi

Harry no lo podía creer, ¿Ron al fin había hablado? ¿Se habría decidido? Por poco no se levantaba y comenzaba a danzar de un lado a otro feliz, sin embargo su felicidad se esfumo cuando observo como Hermione sonreía y Ron no continuaba hablando del tema… aunque estaba claro que no era lo mejor tratarlo en un sitio así y en frente a su amigo, pero de igual forma el pelirrojo no parecía decidido a terminar la frase con el celebre: "Te amo, ¿quieres ser mi novia?", por lo que, Hermione dándose cuenta de esto se despidió de sus dos mejores amigos y salio con paso lento camino a la sala común dejando al chico de pie y con todas las palabras luchando por formarse y salir de su boca

-¡Excelente Ron! – dijo Harry terminando su bebida – te ha quedado muy bien

-¡No seas así! Sabes que es muy difícil para mi aceptar eso… yo la he amado desde 1º y nunca lo he dicho ó afirmado

-No hace falta, todos lo sabemos

-¡Tonto!, ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a terminar mi redacción de los Trolls – dijo el pelirrojo con reproche abriendo el cuadro para luego detenerse en seco y decir – por cierto… apurate en declarártele a mi hermana

-¡Ah! – Harry río al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba para llegar junto al chico – esos comentarios no me afectan en absoluto Ron

-Pues deberían

-¡Vamos! – exclamó el otro riendo – tenemos que terminar esa redacción

Y sin más, ambos salieron de la cocina caminó a su sala común

* * *

La noche llego con una espectacular luna llena que baño con su luz todos los terrenos del castillo haciendo que, a lo lejos, los árboles proyectaran sombras negras muy alargadas, confiriéndole al área un aspecto fantasmagórico, de cualquier manera esto no afectaba para nada a los alumnos quienes para aquel momento se encontraban en su sala común hablando tranquilamente, leyendo, jugando una partida de ajedrez ó en el caso de Harry y Hermione tratando de terminar un ensayo de runas antiguas, una de las nuevas materias que los chicos debían de cursar para poder obtener su certificado. Pero por lo visto, Harry estaba teniendo problemas para traducir una de las oraciones, lo que provoco que, después de estar 1 hora entera detenido en el mismo párrafo apartara el pergamino con obstinación chocando sin querer la botella de tinta roja de la chica, la cual se derramo por completo sobre su tarea, manchándole además la punta de la manga de la túnica y la mano.

Con un ruido de molestia, el moreno se puso de pie y sacudió un poco la mano tratando de que el excedente de tinta cayera al suelo en donde con un hechizo sería más fácil de limpiar, el único inconveniente fue que en lugar de eso, Harry lleno de lunares rojos el rostro y el pergamino de Hermione quien se puso de pie muy molesta, y salio como un bólido hacía su habitación sin siquiera desearle buenas noches; al otro lado de la sala, sentado con Ginny se encontraba Ron, este no tenía los mismos problemas que Harry, pero si parecía un poco agobiado con su redacción puesto que no se dio cuenta de nada de lo ocurrido hasta que 5 minutos después Ginny se lo contó haciéndolo reír divertido y pensar en montones de bromas contra su amigo. Finalmente unos 10 minutos después, ambos magos se despidieron de la pelirroja y subieron a su habitación, daba la impresión de que Ron nunca dejaría de reírse, lo que ocasiono que antes de meterse en la cama Harry le aventara su túnica manchada la cual había vuelto un rollo muy apretado, dándole justo en el centro del rostro

-Ya duérmete, además no deberías de estar tan feliz… manche a Hermione – murmuro Harry ya quedándose dormido

-Es cierto, no debería de estarlo – dijo Ron cerrando los ojos sin mucho sueño aun

Pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando el pelirrojo abrió los ojos gracias a la luz solar que se filtraba por la ventana de enfrente, ¿ya había amanecido?, apenas había terminado de preguntarse esto cuando observo a Hermione acercarse a él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, iba vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta morada que decía: "Hí" en letras grandes de color blanco, nada más de verla Ron se quedo embobado

-Hola Ron – dijo ella tendiéndole una mano que el tomo gustoso – veo que te quedaste dormido, la verdad es que ese árbol bajo el que estas sentado da una sombra divina, pero ya tenemos que irnos

-¿A dónde vamos? – dijo él curioso, no recordaba a Hermione pidiéndole que la acompañara

-¿Cómo que a donde vamos? – preguntó ella sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro – pues por supuesto que a ver a los chicos, ¡vamos ya bromista!

-Muy bien, si tu lo dices

No fue hasta ese momento que Ron se dio cuenta de que también iba vestido de jeans y franela color azul con unas letras negras a lo largo y ancho de la misma; sorprendido, siguió a su amiga a través de lo que parecía ser el bosque prohibido, aunque mucho menos peligroso, a cada tanto la chica hablaba con él a cerca de lo maravilloso que sería cuando llegaran al lugar donde iban a lo que Ron siempre asentía por no entender ni una sola palabra sobre el lugar ó las personas a las que verían. Por fin, después de 10 minutos de caminata bajo la suave luz solar la cual se hacía mucho más tenue por tramos gracias a las nubes, el chico observo a lo lejos, en medio de un claro a dos chicos sentados, uno era… un momento, ¡no podía ser él! De seguro estaba viendo mal; con extrañeza Ron se froto los ojos y miro de nuevo, pero para su completa desgracia si era él: Víctor se encontraba sentado tranquilamente justo al lado de… ¿Luna Lovegood?, si, ella misma, que por cierto aquel día usaba una falda de jean, zapatos deportivos y una franela sin mangas, el joven por su parte llevaba un atuendo muy parecido al de Ron pero en vez de una franela, un sweater color marrón oscuro; nada más de verlo a Hermione se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa mucho mayor a la que su amigo alguna vez hubiese podido ver haciéndolo sentir bastante incomodo, otro tanto hizo Luna al ver al pelirrojo lo que hizo que su incomodidad pasara a ser extrañeza.

-¡Víctor! – exclamo Hermione corriendo hasta él, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en el rostro – no podía esperar más, tenía que llegar a verte

-Me hacías mucha falta – dijo el muchacho feliz - querría verte amor

Sin decirse una palabra más, estos se fundieron en un beso tan romántico que Ron sintió sus mejillas calentarse, ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo allí?, y no conforme con eso ahora Luna se encontraba hablándole

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo de muy mala gana haciéndola fruncir el entrecejo

-Ron, ¿qué te ocurre? – Luna dijo esto algo molesta, pero luego se relajo y añadió - ¿No vas a darme un beso?

-¿Yo? – el pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Yo? ¿besarte?... ¡claro que no!

-¿Qué te sucede hoy? Sabes bien que nos vemos solo 1 vez al mes y precisamente hoy te vas a molestar… ¡eres un necio!

-¿Para que nos veríamos 1 vez todos los meses nosotros 2? Si tú y yo no somos nada, es más… no somos tan amigos como para eso

-¿No somos nada? – Luna frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños - ¡Ron somos N-O-V-I-O-S, por si no lo recuerdas!

-¿Qué tú y yo que? – Ron abrió mucho más los ojos

Sin darse cuenta, Hermione y Víctor se habían separado y observaban la discusión atentamente, sin embargo, el muchacho aun no liberaba a la morena por lo que esta se encontraba muy unida a su cuerpo

-Ronald Wesley, ¿qué mosca te pico? Hasta el mes pasado no había nada mejor que yo y ahora soy solo un estorbo – los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas - ¿es que acaso te gusta otra chica?

Ante esta pregunta el chico se desconcertó por completo, por una parte le había molestado hasta la médula ver a Hermione abrazando a Víctor y por otra no quería herir a Luna, ella era molesta, eso era una verdad manifiesta pero tampoco deseaba herir sus sentimientos, de cualquier forma por lo visto ya lo había hecho, así que… ¿qué más da decirle una verdad a alguien?; pensando en todo esto Ron tomo aire y dijo con la mirada fija en los grandes y redondos ojos de Luna:

-Si Luna, de hecho me gusta Hermione

Con un grito que de seguro se debió escuchar hasta en el colegio, Luna le hecho una mirada de odio a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, quien permanecía callada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par al igual que la boca; Víctor por su parte acerco a su novia mucho más hacía él, como si pensara que Ron iba a tomarla de la mano para raptarla por un largo periodo de tiempo

-Ron, ¿qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo Hermione horrorizada solo de pensar en todo el lío que la esperaba

-¡Solo digo la verdad! – exclamo él haciendo un ademán con la mano – es algo que te enseñan desde que tienes 5 años, ¿sabias?

-Pero… has estado enamorado de Luna desde el 1º año, es imposible que cambies de parecer de la noche a la mañana

-¿Ella me ha gustado desde 1º? Eso es imposible, tu has sido el amor de mi vida desde que tengo memoria

-¿Ron? ¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien? – Hermione se acercó a él y lo movió ligeramente por los hombros - ¿Ron? ¿Ron?

Cuando el chico pensaba responder se dio cuenta de que frente a él ya no estaba Hermione, sino Harry y que iba vestido con el uniforme de colegio y una túnica gruesa como si hiciera muchísimo frío, tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y parecía decidido a burlarse de el pelirrojo

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto este atontado - ¿Dónde está Víctor?

-¿Víctor? – Harry levanto una ceja – Ron amigo, creo que es hora de que vayas al psicólogo, no es normal soñar así con hombres

-Muy gracioso… no estaba soñando solo con él – dijo Ron con reproche levantándose de la cama y tomando una túnica del cajón de su mesa de noche

-¿Entonces? – Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse

-Estaba soñando que Hermione y él eran novios… ya estaba decidido a patearle el trasero

Con una estruendosa carcajada Harry tomó su mochila y salió de camino al comedor al tiempo que le decía algo a Ron que sonó como un:"Te espero en el comedor" pero del que nadie podía estar seguro puesto que el ataque de risa del chico no lograba que sus palabras se escucharan con claridad; molesto por las ocurrencias de Harry, el pelirrojo se metió al cuarto de baño para salir unos 10 minutos después completamente listo para culminar la semana, ¡Al fin!... vacaciones pensó fascinado dejando de lado sus pensamientos referentes al sueño de la noche pasada y dándose cuenta de que era mejor que hablara con su amiga lo más pronto posible, si no quería que alguien más se le adelantara.

* * *

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que me dejen muchos rr_

_Feliz Inicio de Clases_

_Se cuidan!_


	3. Notas y Amores

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

**Respuesta a sus rr:**

_Dan:_ Hola Dan! que bien tenerte de nuevo entre mis lectores, por lo que puedo ver el ff te ha gustado :), ¡que bien! por que sinceramente a mi me parece que los 2 primeros capitulos carecen de información relevante, de modos que pense que no mucha gente querría leerlo, pero ya veo que si hay qien deseo emprender esta aventura, jajajaja. ¿Qué tal te va en el nuevo año?, espero que muy bien!. Y... si tenías alguna duda con respecto a algo sucedido en uno de los capitulos anteriores, puede que esta actualización te la aclare.

Bye

Cuidate

Espero tus rr

_Steffy:_ Hola amiga!! que bueno que te hayas manifestado aunque sea por un mail, jajajaj y... en vista de que ya respondí tus preguntas solo me queda esperar que disfrutes de este capitulo.

Bye

Estamos en contacto

**_Nota2:_** _Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Steffy, muchas gracias por la nota que me dejasta en tu ff; y por cierto, lean: La fuerza de los sentimientos! :)_

* * *

CAP. 3

NOTAS Y AMORES

Finalmente, y luego de tanta espera, las vacaciones habían llegado trayendo consigo mucha felicidad a los alumnos de las diferentes casas, los cuales comenzaban a pensar en los regalos que recibirían ó las delicias que sus padres estarían preparando en casa, las cuales aguardaban por ellos; sin embargo y pesar de el ambiente, Harry no sentía para nada así de feliz, no tenía idea de porque pero había comenzado a recordar de nuevo a Sirius cosa que lo hacía sentirse triste y afligido: era cierto que nunca pasó unas navidades (excepto las del 5to año) con su padrino, pero de repente parecía que el hecho de saber que no estaba cerca de él lo hacía sentirse mucho más solo que de costumbre. Por supuesto que esto fue notado de inmediato por Hermione, Ron y Ginny, los cuales idearon distintas maneras de sacarlo de aquellos penosos pensamientos, pero no fue sino hasta que una mañana de sábado un par de lechuzas, una color canela y otra negra, entraron por una de las ventanas cubiertas de nieve del comedor y dejaron caer sobre Ron y Hermione un par de trozos de pergaminos idénticos a los de él y Ginny, la única diferencia es que en estos se leía "fuego" y "aire" respectivamente; ahora si que esto había logrado atraer la atención de Harry y como no, de Hermione, quien casi de inmediato se puso de pie y salió camino a la biblioteca, extrañados, el resto la siguió tratando de concluir algo que los llevara a una respuesta, pero nada parecía poder darles si quiera una luz.

Apenas entraron en la biblioteca, vieron a lo lejos a la morena sentada en una mesa con al menos 4 inmensos libros de portada color vino en cuyos lomos se podían notar las palabras: "Historia antigua de las runas: Un viaje excepcional"

-¿Qué buscas Hermione? – inquirió Ginny tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa junto a Harry quien no dejaba de observar las portadas de los libros

-Algo que nos indique que es todo esto… estoy segura de que alguna vez leí algo por allí, denme ideas… una pista, ¡algo!

-No tengo ni la más remota de idea de que sea esto – dijo Ron quien tenía su trozo de pergamino en la mano

-A mi a lo único que me recuerda es a los 4 elementos de la naturaleza – dijo Harry sin preocuparse mucho para luego, mientras sus amigos lo miraban darse cuenta de que lo que decía era una pista clave

-¡ESO ES! – exclamo la muchacha logrado que la bibliotecaria los sacara de allí a empujones mientras la chica defendía a capa y espada los libros – tenemos que leer lo más que podamos sobre los poderes de la naturaleza – dijo ella una vez que estuvieron sentados en el patio el cual estaba cubierto, enteramente, por una delgada capa de escarcha blanca

-Pero Hermione… cada uno sabe el poder de la tierra, del agua, del fuego…

-Si Ginny, es cierto, pero recuerda que no los conocemos en el ámbito mágico

Sin discutir más, la morena tomo asiento en uno de los bancos de cemento del patio y comenzó a ojear de nuevo las páginas, sin embargo no logró dar con nada que la ayudase a saber de que se trataba todo aquello; por lo que, desanimada dirigió su mirada hacía el rostro de Harry, quien para aquellos instantes solo se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

-No hay nada que nos pueda ayudar en este libro

-En ese caso – Ron, que estaba sentado junto a su hermana, se puso de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro – vayamos por otro libro

-¿Estas loco? La señora Pince nos matara si volvemos a entrar, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana – apuntó Hermione cerrando el libro con cuidado como si se tratase de un objeto de cristal

-¿Y quien dijo que tenemos que esperar? – preguntó Harry con una sonrisa picara, despegando la mirada de la capa de nieve que cubría el suelo

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Ron bruscamente

-A que tenemos la capa invisible – respondió este poniéndose de pie y entrando de una vez por todas al castillo

Con un murmullo de excitación, los chicos se pudieron de pie mientras discutían lo maravilloso que resultaba el plan de Harry; todos menos Hermione claro está, quien en vez de alagar a su amigo, se limito a decir que aquello no le parecía una buena idea y que ella prefería ir a disculparse con la señora Pince para de esa manera poder regresar a la biblioteca; sin embargo el resto no estaba para nada interesado en ello, por lo que seleccionando las palabras lo más cuidadosamente posible, Ron y Harry lograron finalmente (después de 20 intentos fallidos) convencer a su amiga de que era mucho mejor entrar en la noche.

-¿Y si nos atrapan? – dijo ella con cierta desconfianza aun

-¡No lo harán Herm! – apuntó Ron con extrema seguridad mientras Ginny se encargaba de abrir el retrato que daba paso a la sala común - ¿Cuántas veces nos han atrapado en el pasado?

Sin pensárselo mucho, Hermione se preparo para responder, pero Ron fue mucho más rápido que ella y con un tranquilo: "nunca", entro tras su mejor amigo a la sala de los leones en donde la conversación continuó hasta que la morena, cansada de que los chicos le expusieran una y otra vez lo seguro que resultaba, decidió aceptar el riesgo. Después de todo ¿Cuándo había dejado de acompañar a Ron y Harry en sus locuras?, y pues… tal vez un cambio de vez en cuando en su comportamiento intachable no le haría daño.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 12:30 de la noche, y el castillo, como era de esperarse, todo se encontraba en completo silencio, tanto que Ginny comenzó a poner pretextos para no tener que caminar en medio de tanta soledad y frío hacía la biblioteca, sin embargo sus planes no dieron resultados puesto que entre Harry, Ron y Hermione tiraron de ella (todos perfectamente cubiertos por la capa) en dirección al lugar favorito de la morena, la cual, a pesar de estar rompiendo unas 25 normas del colegio, lucía feliz de poder entrar al lugar en horas en las que nadie pensaba si quiera en ir. Apenas ingresaron, y estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba cerrado y de que nadie (incluyendo a Peeves) los observaba, Harry retiro la capa de sus cabezas y tuvieron libertad para moverse a través de los inmensos estantes de madera pulida que resguardaban la infinita cantidad de libros a los que montones de alumnos recurrían cada día. Fascinada por el hecho de estar allí (y olvidando sus quejas de la tarde), Hermione se separo de inmediato del grupo y prácticamente corrió hasta el estante número 12 que era en donde se encontraba el libro que buscaban; Al verla regresar con un inmenso tomo de color verde oliva con letras doradas en las manos, Harry y Ginny estallaron en carcajadas alegando que si ella fuese la bibliotecaria sería la pesadilla de los alumnos, comentario que les valió un par de miradas asesinas, mientras Ron solo sonreía sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Bien – dijo ella dando por terminada la hora de chistes – aquí está el libro que buscaba – agregó depositando el tomo sobre una de las mesas

-Muy bien, y ¿qué se supone que busquemos allí? – preguntó Ron sentándose a su lado observando el trozo de pergamino que acababa de extraer de su bolsillo

-Pues recuerdo haber leído aquí en una oportunidad algo acerca de los poderes de los elementos de la naturaleza… espero que nos sirva para algo

-¡Claro que nos servirá! – exclamo Ron sonriendo – si tu lo leíste y te pareció interesante, debe de serlo

Ante esto, Harry y Ginny (que hasta el momento solamente escuchaban todo) estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas lo cual ayudo a que las mejillas de Ron se volvieran rojas como un par de tomates al igual que las de Hermione, quien en vez de echarle a sus amigos una mirada reprobatoria, sencillamente se dedico a buscar entre las 500 páginas del libro, el capitulo que les era de interés; después de esto, estuvieron en silencio por más de 10 minutos, hasta que con la intervención del pelirrojo, la castaña encontró el párrafo que les interesaba el cual se titulaba: "Controlando los poderes naturales" y que estaba adornado con montones de hojas y dibujos que simulaban el fuego, el aire, el agua y la tierra en formas bastante abstractas.

-¡Aquí está! – dijo ella en un murmullo

-¿Qué esperas? – exclamo Ginny por lo bajo – comienza a leer

-Ya voy… - los ojos café de la chica se deslizaban de un lado a otro de papel de forma extremadamente rápida – muy bien, creo que encontré algo que nos interesa: "Cuando un mago obtiene los poderes de la naturaleza, es capaz de controlarlos y de hacer con ellos hechizos maravillosos y muy interesantes; si bien es cierto que muchos magos y brujas a través de la historia han estado buscando la fuente de los mismos, casi ninguno ha tenido éxito en su misión puesto que las piedras son en parte las que eligen a la persona que será dignas de portarlas"

A la lectura la siguió un silencio hueco en el que ninguno de los chicos era capaz de decir nada

-¿Piedras? – Harry arrugó la nariz - ¿qué piedras?

Sin saber que responder Hermione se encogió de hombros al tiempo que regresaba la mirada a la página del libro, en donde más adelante una página decorada con escrituras rúnicas mostraba otro trozo de información

-Esperen, aquí hay más: "Se sabe de la existencia de 4 piedras relacionadas con los elementos de la naturaleza desde hace más de 5.000 años, las mismas son de color gris plomo, con su nombre gravado en runas; se dice, que fueron creadas por un mago de la antigüedad el cual lucho contra uno de los espíritus más malvados de todos los tiempos, logrando vencerlo gracias a la unión de todos los poderes que conferían las piedras su portador. Si bien es cierto que sus poderes son un poco difíciles de controlar, también es una verdad que aquel que logre controlarlas todas y usarlas para el bien, tendrá en sus manos, la clave del éxito. Un dato muy interesante y también muy discutido es el echo de que han estas nunca han llegado directamente a las manos de sus portadores, sino que son entregados a los mismos por un ente externo que casi siempre es un mago de alto poder"

-¿mago de alto poder?, un momento… pero, eso quiere decir que estamos siendo elegidos para portar esas piedras – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lugar a otro nerviosa - ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-No te iras a poner nerviosa por eso ¿no es así? – preguntó Ron con sorna – es una simple piedrita

-¡No estoy nerviosa Ron!... y ya se que es una simple piedrita, no tengo 5 años, por lo tanto comprendo perfectamente de que hablan

-¡Déjala ya Ron! – dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido – además ella tiene razón – tras el moreno, la pelirroja hizo un gesto de burla en dirección a su hermano

-¡Vaya! Es cierto, Ginny se desborda de madurez

-¡Basta ustedes dos! – exclamo Hermione al tiempo que observaba el pergamino que Ron había dejado sobre la mesa – no creo que esto sea posible… es decir, ¿Cómo supieron de nosotros?

-Es cierto – Ginny hizo una pausa mientras regresaba a ocupar su lugar en la mesa – nosotros no sabíamos de la existencia de esas cosas ¿Cómo nos van a elegir?

-Tienes razón – apoyo Harry pensativo – me refiero… ¿somos tan poderosos?, no creo que alguien quiera hacernos llegar eso si no tenemos el poder suficiente

-Pero ¿será casualidad ó qué?

En ese momento los 4 escucharon algo que se acercaba andando rápidamente y en el mayor silencio posible; no pasaron más de 10 segundos cuando observaron a través de uno de los cristales rugosos de la puerta de la biblioteca, la sombra de un hombre que no podía ser otro que Filch, quien sujetaba fuertemente en su puño derecho una lámpara de kerosén y parecía estar guiando a alguien más puesto que se detuvo justo en la puerta de la derecha y allí se quedo por unos 5 segundos más. Tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían (y en silencio) los chicos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hasta el final del salón justo entre los estantes 20 y 21 en donde Harry arrincono a todos contra la punta de uno de los libreros y los cubrió con la capa, justo para escuchar como la puerta se abría con un chirrido metálico permitiendo que la voz de dos hombres llenaran la estancia.

-Creo que alguien entro aquí señor – dijo Filch a cuya voz la siguió un maullido fuerte y agudo – mi preciosa gata sintió algunos ruidos extraños

-Ya lo creo – dijo la voz seca de Snape haciendo que la gata maullara más fuerte

-Maldita gata estúpida – murmuro Ron pasándole un brazo por la cintura a Hermione con la finalidad de arrinconarse aun más, a su lado la chica se acerco más a él

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Ginny por lo bajo con preocupación – esa gata es capaz de olfatearnos y delatarnos

-No se preocupen, estamos entre los estantes más alejados de la entrada, jamás sabrá que estamos aquí – dijo Harry tratando de lucir calmado aun cuando sabia que aquello era una perfecta mentira y que conociendo a Snape este revisaría toda la biblioteca con tal de encontrarlos y poder decir: "Sabia que eras tu Potter"

El silencio hueco se prolongo un buen rato haciendo que los chicos no tuviesen ni idea de que estaba sucediendo, y que Ron y Hermione se acercaran aun más puesto que el frío comenzaba a calarles hasta los huesos, por su parte, Snape y Filch escudriñaban aquí y allá en la oscuridad mientras el felino se deslizaba bajo las mesas y entre los estantes; sus ojos amarillos brillaban malévolamente como si lo que estuviese haciendo le causara algún placer

-Ya nos vio – dijo Ginny en un murmullo preocupado abrazándose a Harry quien a pesar de todo sonrió – estamos fritos

-¡Silencio niña! – exclamo Ron también por lo bajo haciendo que la chica frunciera el entrecejo y que Hermione le diera un leve codazo en las costillas

Fue en ese momento cuando la gata desemboco por la esquina del librero número 20 y observo directo hacía donde los chicos se encontraban; al verla todos y cada uno de ellos comenzaron a murmurar de forma muy poco clara que se fuera de allí ó a decirle algunas malas palabras, sin embargo el animal parecía muy renuente a hacerlo, y… cuando 5 minutos después de tortura pareció decida a retirarse en silencio, se sentó en el suelo y dio un terrible maullido que hizo que los pelos de todos se pusieran de punta; ante esto los jóvenes rompieron el apretado corrillo que estaban formando y echaron a correr tratando de llegar a la puerta a través de los libreros por los que no se observaba la luz tenue de la lámpara de kerosén, tras ellos la gata corría y maullaba fuertemente haciendo que los dos adultos salieran del lugar donde se encontraban también en su persecución, de cualquier manera, los muchachos fueron más rápidos y llegaron a la salida antes de que Snape pudiese siquiera reconocerlos; el problema fue que Ron y Hermione tomaron una vía y Harry y Ginny otra, lo que ocasiono que la persecución se tornara mucho más desesperante, y más aun cuando el pelirrojo y la morena comprobaron que traían a Filch pisándoles los talones

-Aquí – dijo Ron quien llevaba a Hermione tomada de la mano, entrando a un salón y cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco

-¡Con ese ruido es muy obvio que sabe que estamos aquí! – exclamo la chica desesperada, dejando el libro (que aun tenía con ella) sobre una de las mesas y regresando donde el pelirrojo

-Si, pero yo tengo una salida

Tomándola de la mano de nuevo, Ron caminó rápidamente al fondo del salón y llego hasta una inmensa lámina que mostraba la lenta y feroz transformación de un hombre lobo.

-Luna llena – murmuró Ron haciendo que la lámina se doblaba por la mitad dejando entre ver una puerta de madera gastada que abrió de un tirón al tiempo que prácticamente empujaba a Hermione dentro puesto que ya Filch entraba al aula - ¡ahora corre!

Sin mirar atrás, la morena echo a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban por el oscuro y estrecho corredor en que se encontraba, preguntándose a donde irían a parar

Entre tanto, Ginny y Harry corrían todo lo que podían en dirección hacia ningún lugar en específico, tras ellos Snape hacía exclamaciones furiosas que incluían por instantes malas palabras.

-¿A dónde vamos Harry? – preguntó Ginny espantada al darse cuenta de que el profesor estaba más que cerca de ella

-No importa, solo salgamos de aquí

-ESO NO TIENE CASO POTTER – gritó en respuesta Snape tratando de tocar el rojo cabello de Ginny quien no paraba de dar gritos ahogados

Decidido a no dejarse vencer por un par de chiquillos malcriados, el hombre extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y lanzo el primer hechizo que se le vino a la cabeza en dirección a los chicos; un rayo de luz rosa salió de la punta de la varita dando de lleno contra el suelo el cual se volvió tan resbaloso como si hubiesen volcado sobre él un bote de aceite para el cuerpo, esto ocasiono que Ginny resbalara y se fuera de bruces al igual que Harry quien en su recorrido golpeó una de las armaduras que se hallaba en mitad del pasillo haciéndola desplomarse emitiendo un ruido sordo que lleno el corredor completo y que de seguro ocasiono que más de la mitad del castillo se despertara. Finalmente, cuando el recorrido hubo terminado (y Harry y Ginny estuvieron estampados contra la pared de fondo), el moreno se encontraba aplastando a la pelirroja quien tenía varios moretones en los brazos y se encontraba inconsciente.

-¿Creíste que escaparías? – Snape sonrió con sorna – pues he de decirte Potter que esas escapaditas que te das por las noches con tu noviecita deben de terminar si no quieres regresar a tu casa sin varita y sin poder entrar nunca más al mundo mágico

-La lastimo – dijo el moreno sin hacerle el menor de los casos mientras palpaba con preocupación el hermoso y blanco rostro de la chica quien continuaba sin abrir los ojos - ¿Cómo pudo? – Harry apretó los dientes con odio

-LEVANTATE AHORA MISMO IDIOTA – gritó Snape justo cuando una voz tras ellos los interrumpió

-Profesor Snape ¿qué ocurre?

La profesora McGonagall se encontraba de pie frente a los 3 vestida con su túnica de rayas escocesa y el cabello en un moño apretado, además de tener la varita muy bien sujeta en su mano derecha

-Querida profesora, le informo que su presencia está demás en el asunto

-¡Profesor Snape! ¿qué cree usted que dice? – dijo esta aireada y muy molesta – me parece que se está extralimitando

-¡Ya le dije que esto es un asunto entre Potter y yo!... ahora, POTTER PONTE DE PIE

Con mucho esfuerzo gracias a los golpes, Harry se alzo al tiempo que levantaba a Ginny en sus brazos, no se había dado cuenta que en cuestión de segundos el hechizo se había anulado… ¡maldito Snape! ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

-Vamos a la enfermería, creo que la señorita Wesley lo necesita – añadió el hombre haciendo caso omiso a las miradas asesinas de su colega, quien a pesar de estar mucho más molesta de lo normal, se acerco a Harry y lo tomó del hombro evitando que continuara con su camino

-Potter, tu no iras a ningún lado

-¿Qué ocurre Minerva?

-Ocurre que es un abuso de tu parte Severus, maltratar a los alumnos quienes muy a pesar de sus escapadas no merecen este trato

-¡QUIEN LO DICE! – gritó Snape perdiendo los estribos

-Lo dice la ley de educación y las leyes de mi escuela – indico una tercera voz tras ellos haciéndolos volverse, tras de si, se encontraba (en una bata de dormir muy ancha y de colores escandalosos) el director, tenía cara de cierta molestia pero nada peligroso

-Profesor… - comenzó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por el anciano quien con una seña le indico que lo siguiera

-Ven conmigo Harry, en cuanto a ustedes queridos profesores, mañana hablaremos

Dándose cuenta de sus errores, ambos adultos asintieron en silencio, y luego sin decirse una palabra más caminaron en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones; entre tanto Ron y Hermione continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña estancia en algún punto del castillo que para la morena era completamente desconocido, allí lo único que había era una butaca, una chimenea con un fuego crepitante, un hermoso ventanal decorado con flores y una estandarte con la "H" de Hogwarts grabado

-¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Hermione observando a su alrededor

-Esta es una habitación que Harry y yo descubrimos un día por accidente, pero nos fue muy útil al momento de escondernos

Hermione río ante las ocurrencias del chico junto a ella, ahora tendrían que pasar la noche allí puesto que de salir de seguro Filch los encontraría

-Durmamos un rato – dijo ella acercándose a Ron

-Bien… tú en la butaca y yo en el suelo junto a ti

-¡NO! – Hermione negó con la cabeza muy lentamente – tu me ayudaste, nunca te dejaría dormir en el suelo

-Tu eres la chica Hermione

-¡Ya lo se! Pero tu eres mi mejor amigo

-¡No pienso aceptarlo! – dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo

Sabiendo que Ron era más terco que una mula, la chica observo todo a su alrededor, no había nada en lo que ambos se pudiesen sentar perfectamente, de modos que… lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse en el suelo

-En ese caso… - Hermione tiró del brazo de Ron mientras tomaba asiento junto a la butaca – dormiremos los 2 en el suelo

-Pero… pero Herm

-¡Ven Ron! – exclamo ella sonriéndole al tiempo que se acurrucaba contra su brazo – que pases buenas noches

Aturdido por la idea, el chico tardo unos 5 minutos en reaccionar, pero al final sonriendo, tomo a la morena por la cintura y la abrazo contra su cuerpo

-Que duermas bien princesa

* * *

_¿Qué tal les ha parecido?, espero que me les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios._

_BYEEEEEEEE_


	4. Al día siguiente

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_Respuesta a sus rr:_

Dan: Hola! Muchas gracias por lo de "simplemente genial" :) estoy segura de que tus ff tb son MUY buenos. Que bien que se hayan ido aclarando las dudas :D eso significa que no soy tan mala escritora, jajajaja. :) Supongo que tomaste el nuevo año por la punta, es deicr, estudiando como loco porque yo ando .Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado y que envies tu critica :), y además que me avises pronto para leer tu ff, porque ya quiero saber de que se trata.Ciao!.Cuidate

Eri: Oo mujer!! por fin apareces de nuevo, jajaja si, ya me habia dado cuenta de que estabas muy ocupada porque ni al MSN entras, estaba por contactar a la policia en mexico para que te buscaran jajajaja. Bueno, regresando a la historia, que bueno que te ha gustado!! :) se que los primeros 3 capitulos son un poco lentos y sin emoción, pero ahora es que se viene lo bueno... ya por allí aparecío Voldemort :D y ya sabes lo que eso significa; en cuanto al ff que me preguntas de Harry, te cuento que lo estoy desarrollando de nuevo, porque lo genial es que me recuerdo perfectamente de como llevaba la secuencia y la descripción de los personajes, jajaja, así que... ¿qué te parece ver a Harry finalmente haciendo strippers?,jajajaja.Bueno amiga, cuidate mucho y espero que este nuevo año te traiga cosas maravillosas.Chau,Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 4

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Los débiles rayos de luz solar se filtraban a través de la ventana decorada con montones de flores haciendo que la habitación poco a poco se aclarara, y que sus ocupantes se mostraran un poco molestos por ello; por lo que con cuidado, Hermione fue abriendo los ojos hasta observar la chimenea en donde el fuego se había extinguido hacía varias horas, sorprendida por lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, la chica se movió inquieta en su sitio, tenía un dolor penetrante en la columna, que según supuso ella, debía de ser el hecho de haber dormido en el suelo.

En silencio, la morena giro la cabeza con cuidado, recordaba que Ron se encontraba a su lado y la realidad era que tenía deseos de verlo dormido, nunca había tenido la oportunidad y sinceramente la curiosidad la estaba matando. Al girar por completo la cabeza, se encontró con el cabello rojo fuego del chico a su lado y este completamente dormido con los brazos aun alrededor de su cintura, desde ese ángulo podía contar perfectamente sus pecas castañas las cuales en aquellos momentos le conferían al muchacho un aspecto inocente y muy bonito; curiosa, Hermione se obligo a despegar la vista del rostro del pelirrojo y observar su reloj de pulsera, el cual señalaba las 7 AM.

-Ron – llamo ella suavemente – despierta Ron

-Dame 5 minutos más mamá – dijo él en respuesta sin abrir los ojos al tiempo que sujetaba a Hermione mucho más por la cintura y la acercaba a él haciéndola suspirar

-Vamos Ron cariño – dijo ella en un murmullo pasándole una mano por el rostro – despierta, tenemos que ir en busca de Ginny y Harry

-Ellos pueden irse solos a la estación – respondió el otro frunciendo el entrecejo sin despegarse de la chica ni abrir los ojos – déjalos

-Ron, despierta – dijo Hermione con tono obstinado dándole un leve beso en la mejilla el cual sin duda hizo que el pelirrojo diera un brinco y se separara de ella sorprendido

-¿Hermione? – preguntó con los ojos como platos - ¿qué ocurre?

-Estaba tratando de que despertaras

-¿Me besaste? – volvió a decir Ron pasándose una mano por la mejilla

-Si, pero eso no tiene nada de malo

-No… no lo tiene, es solo que me sorprendió – admitió el chico levantándose del suelo y ayudando a su amiga a hacerlo – pero la verdad es que me sorprendió muchísimo

-Tenia que hacerte reaccionar – exclamo ella con una sonrisa tímida – ahora vamos… tenemos que ir a buscar a los chicos

-¡Pero ellos deben estar en la sala común!, ¿no podemos dormir otro rato?

-No Ron, vamos… - dijo la muchacha tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndolo hacía el pasillo por donde horas antes habían entrado

* * *

Los ojos color verde esmeralda de Harry comenzaron a abrirse permitiéndole observar a su alrededor los rayos de luz que se colaban a través de la cortina blanca de la enfermería que separaba una cama de otra; preocupado, el chico levanto la mirada y observo a la pelirroja frente a él, la cual a pesar de que aun continuaba desmayada, tenía un mejor semblante y sus moretones ya no se notaban tanto como la noche anterior, verla de aquella manera hacía que su odio hacía Snape aumentara notablemente creando una serie de deseos de venganza bastante grandes; justo cuando el moreno se hallaba metido en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos, sintió como algo frente a si se movió emitiendo un leve gruñido que lo inquieto bastante

-¿Ginny? – dijo el chico sorprendido al ver a la pelirroja abrir los ojos - ¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Harry? – la chica parecía estar un poco atontada aun - ¿Dónde estamos?

-En la enfermería

-¿Enfermería? ¿Cómo que en la enfermería?

-Snape nos atrapó a los dos anoche, ¿no recuerdas? – Harry se había acercado hasta ella y ahora se encontraba acariciando su largo y rojo cabello

-¿Nos atrapó? ¿y Ron y Hermione?

-No tengo idea de donde están aun mi vida – aseguro él con preocupación justo cuando escucho unos pasos detenerse tras de si lo que lo obligo a volverse

-Buenos días señor Potter, señorita Wesley – dijo la voz atronadora del director - ¿Cómo se siente?

-Mucho mejor profesor – aseguró ella con una media sonrisa en el rostro la cual Dumbledore respondió con verdadera simpatía

-Me alegra mucho saber eso… ahora, Harry necesito que vengas conmigo a mi oficina en estos momentos

-Si profesor – dijo el chico poniéndose de pie de un salto de su silla no sin antes darle una sonrisa enamorada a Ginny – ya regreso Ginn

-Está bien

* * *

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en aquellos instantes dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, se habían bañado, cambiado y alistado para su nuevo día, el único detalle que comenzaba a extrañarlos era el hecho de que ni Ginny ni Harry estuviesen allí, cosa que en vez de preocupar al pelirrojo, solamente lograba molestarlo; por lo que a la 4º vez que Hermione lo escucho decir unas cuantas malas palabras dirigidas a su mejor amigo, se vio en la necesidad regañarlo cosa que al final el chico terminó por aceptar

-Pero… ¿Dónde se abran metido? – dijo cuando pasaban frente a uno de los salones de 3º piso

-Ya quédate quieto Ron, no pueden estar fuera del castillo porque ellos continuaron por uno de los pasillos cercanos al aula en donde nos metimos

-¡Oye! – Ron se detuvo en mitad del recorrido y observo a Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido – Solo temo por la seguridad de mi hermanita

-¡Ron, Ginny ya no tiene 2 años! Ya no es una niña – le recriminó esta de vuelta

-¡Para mí siempre lo será! Y ya no me parece genial el hecho de que desee casarse con Harry

Dando un bufido de indignación, la morena continuó su camino en silencio al tiempo que el joven la seguía murmurando cosas en contra de su mejor amigo, al que sin embargo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar solo para comprobar que tanto él como su hermana estuviesen bien; apenas habían comenzado a doblar la esquina cuando con un ruido sordo, Hermione cayo de bruces al sentada en el suelo, frente a ella se escucharon las carcajadas de un grupo de personas que parecían haber disfrutado muchísimo de su caída. Horrorizado, Ron corrió el corto trecho que lo separaba de la muchacha y la ayudo a levantarse mientras ella solo se limitaba a pasarse una mano por el cóccix al tiempo que se quejaba un poco de dolor

-¿Estas bien Hermione? – preguntó Ron tomándola con cuidado por las manos

-Eso creo, pero ¿qué fue lo que…?

-Bonita caída sangre sucia – dijo Draco Malfoy doblando la esquina para poder observarlos de frente – como me gustaría que se repitiera el acto… tal vez podamos colocar un escudo en la esquina siguiente

-¡Eres un imbécil Malfoy! – exclamo Ron soltando a Hermione un minuto y acercándose peligrosamente al rubio - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a una chica?

-¡Por merlín Wesley! – Draco hizo una mueca de molestia – es la cosa más estúpida que se te ha ocurrido decir, ya que… - En ese momento Pansy apareció justo al lado del rubio – por si no te has dado cuenta, a mi no me importa si la persona que es victima de mis chistes es mujer u hombre

-¡Es que la verdad es que viendo a la cosa indefinida que tienes por novia Malfoy! Yo tampoco sabría diferenciar entre hombres y mujeres – apuntó Hermione deteniéndose junto a Ron quien le paso de inmediato una mano por la cintura

Con una mirada de profundo odio, Pansy se acerco hasta ella al tiempo que aparecían Goyle, Crabbe, y Zabinni por el pasillo con intenciones de "ayudar" a sus amigos a defenderse

-Mira quien habla… - Hermione podía sentir el aliento de Pansy justo en su nariz – la chica que jamás en su tonta vida ha conocido el significado de la palabra peluquería

-Al menos si he conocido lo que es una pasta dental, Parkinson

-RETIRA LO DICHO SANGRE SUCIA – gritó Malfoy acercándose a ella mientras protegía a su novia quien tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas de odio

-ESO NUNCA – sin previo aviso, Hermione extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica su varita y apunto al chico directo al corazón – ahora Malfoy… pide disculpas

-Jamás – dijo este entre dientes; al fondo el resto ya tenían sus varitas en mano – y menos a una sangre sucia como tú

Sorprendido por la actitud de su "amor imposible", Ron también saco su varita y apunto a Pansy quien se horrorizo solo de pensar en el atrevimiento del pelirrojo

- Hazlo Malfoy – comenzó a decir este sin quitarle la vista de encima a la joven Slythering – sino quieres que deje a tu novia como una bola de pelos

Malfoy rió con odio las palabras de Ron quien a pesar de todo no bajo la guardia en ningún momento

-Somos 4 contra 2, ¿creen que nos ganaran?

-No creo que ellos vayan a actuar… no, a menos que quieran que mueras aquí mismo – la morena apretó la punta de su varita contra el pecho del rubio dejando bien en claro que no estaba jugando

-Tu nunca harías algo así Granger… eres una sangre sucia… una perdedora, además irías a parar derechito a Azkaban

-¿Junto a tu papi?

Frente a esto, las mejillas del Slythering se colorearon de un rosa subido, y sus ojos y puños se entrecerraron peligrosamente dejando ver la rabia que en dichos instantes lo invadía

-Maldita Sangre sucia… es mejor que cuides tus pasos porque nunca sabes cuando será el último… así como el último de tu asquerosa familia

-¡No te tengo miedo Malfoy! Y ahora… - la Gryffindor continuó apuntando al pecho del chico

– váyanse todos de aquí

En silencio y con una mueca de odio infinito en el rostro, Draco le indico a su grupo que lo siguieran, cosa que estos no dudaron ni un solo segundo en hacer con lo que en menos de 10 minutos, ya los chicos había doblado la esquina y llegaban cerca de la enfermería por lo que, en un silencio ensimismado, Ron se despego de Hermione y se asomo a través de la puerta abierta observando a lo lejos el rojo cabello de su hermana desparramado sobre la blanca almohada lo que lo hacía resaltar mucho más que de costumbre.

-Aquí está Ginny – dijo él sorprendido al tiempo que entraba en la estancia y se acercaba a la cama

-¡Ron! – exclamo la pelirroja feliz de ver a su hermano ya sentándose en la cama - ¿Dónde estabas?... ¡Hermione! – volvió a decir al ver a la chica acercarse con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Ron medio molesto al ver los moretones en los brazos de la chica - ¿Fue Harry? Mira que si fue él… ¡no va a vivir para contarlo!

-¡No fue Harry! – Ginny frunció el entrecejo - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de tú mejor amigo?... todo fue, según Harry, Gracias a Snape

-¿Snape? – Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa - ¿Snape te golpeo?

-No, pero no hizo algo peor

-¿Y Harry?

-Acaba de salir con Dumbledore de camino a su despacho – indico la chica señalando con el dedo hacía la salida de la enfermería

Sorprendidos, Hermione y Ron se lanzaron miradas de susto mientras Ginny solo se limitaba a observarlos sin saber que decir; el golpe de la noche anterior la había dejado tan aturdida que no se había enterado siquiera de que Dumbledore había estado junto a ellos.

-Debemos ir con Harry – dijo Hermione dándole la espalda a su amigo y saliendo a la carrera del lugar

-¡Espérame! – exclamo a su vez Ron siguiéndola mientras Ginny trataba de saber que estaba ocurriendo

* * *

Harry por su parte, se encontraba cómodamente sentado en una de las butacas color rojo del despacho del director quien muy a pesar de no mostrarse molesto parecía algo preocupado y pensativo cosa que hizo que el chico comenzara a procesar hipótesis e ideas a cerca de esto. De cualquier manera, Dumbledore no parecía decidido a decir nada hasta que el moreno no comenzara la conversación, ó al menos hiciera algún ruidito

-¿Profesor? – dijo este moviéndose nervioso en su lugar al tiempo que el anciano se volvía hacía él y lo observaba atentamente a través de sus gafas de media luna

Todavía sin articular palabra, Dumbledore dio un suspiro y tomo asiento en su butaca de cuero rojo

-Bien Harry, supongo que tendrás una explicación a por qué tú, el señor Wesley y la señorita Granger estaban en la biblioteca a esas altas horas de la noche

Sorprendido, el moreno solo se limito a asentir sin poder articular palabra, ¿Todo ese silencio solo para preguntar aquello? De cualquier forma… ¿qué podía decir?: Ya no estaban en clases, no tenían tareas por hacer, hechizos por practicar… y además no deseaba dar a conocer la existencia de las notas misteriosas con los elementos de la naturaleza.

Tomando en cuenta que el joven frente a él guardaba un silencio ensimismado, el anciano se puso nuevamente de pie y caminó hasta la ventana tras la butaca en donde se detuvo sin hacer el menor de los comentarios, fue en ese instante cuando la puerta del despacho resonó haciendo a ambos hombres dar un respingo

-Adelante – dijo el profesor simplemente viendo como Ron y Hermione irrumpían en el despacho con expresión de desespero en el rostro

-Profesor… venimos a apoyar a Harry – dijo Hermione de inmediato

-Si, nosotros también estábamos con él la noche pasada, entramos en la biblioteca y quebrantamos cerca de 192 reglas – apuntó Ron sin pensárselo mucho haciendo que Harry sonriera levemente

A eso se le llamaba tener amigos de verdad… y con suerte próximamente una novia mucho más bonita que el resto de las chicas del colegio

-Muy bien señores - comenzó Dumbledore también con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro – eso ya lo sabía

-¿Qué? ¿pero como?

-El profesor Snape me lo dijo… claro está que no lo hizo de la mejor manera. Sin embargo me lo informo – asevero el anciano sin rastro de molestia en alguna de sus expresiones – de cualquier manera, he decidido no castigarlos, por ahora, ya que el hecho de estar en la biblioteca a esas horas de madrugada indica que tenían algo muy importante que investigar… ahora, si me disculpan

Con paso lento y en silencio, Dumbledore se encamino hacía su escritorio en donde ocupo sin mayor preocupación la hermosa butaca de cuero marrón que se encontraba tras el mismo, los chicos por su parte no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar: ¿El castigo quedaría para más tarde? Pero ¿Cómo podía ser eso?, para nadie era una mentira que Dumbledore se caracterizaba por ser muy justo, pero también era cierto que ellos habían dado un show espectacular del que seguramente todo el colegio se había enterado. Extrañados por la repentina decisión del director, Ron se acerco un poco al escritorio de madera pulida y observo al anciano directo a los ojos

-Profesor… ¿está usted seguro de lo que dice?

Aun más sorprendido que el mismo chico, Dumbledore abrió los ojos anonadado al tiempo que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa al pelirrojo

-Si señor Wesley, estoy seguro. Y lamento decirles que no podré continuar hablando con ustedes ya que me esperan los profesores Snape y McGonagall

-Si, no se preocupe – afirmó Hermione todavía con la boca entreabierta yendo hasta la puerta del despacho y abriéndola de un tirón – ya nos vamos… ¡chicos! – llamó

Asintiendo en silencio, Harry y Ron siguieron a su mejor amiga fuera de la oficina y camino a la enfermería, en donde Ginny debía de seguir acostada en la cama. El recorrido fue tranquilo y callado, hasta que arribaron al lugar en donde, como era costumbre, la enfermera cuidaba de forma obsesiva a la chica quien no paraba de afirmar que ya se sentía mucho mejor, de cualquiera manera, madame Pomfrei no parecía para nada complacida con las respuestas obtenidas ya que insistía en aplicar en los moretones de la pelirroja una crema de color rojo brillante que liberaba un fuerte olor a eucalipto.

Apenas los chicos habían terminado de entrar al cubículo, cuando Ginny, con una gran sonrisa, los saludos

-Hola chicos… ¿Dónde habían estado? Me tenían preocupada

-Estábamos en la oficina de Dumbledore – dijo Harry todavía sorprendido

-¡Oh! – los ojos de Ginny se ensombrecieron un poco - ¿Y?

-No estamos castigados – respondió a su vez Hermione tomando asiento en la silla que horas antes había ocupado Harry

-¿No castigaron a nadie? – la pelirroja abrió los ojos a su máxima expresión - ¿ni a mi?

-No… al menos por los momentos, Dumbledore dijo que dejaría el castigo para después

-¡Ah! Bueno… quizás ese era el regalo de navidad – bromeó la muchacha mientras tocaba con la punta del dedo la nariz de Harry quien se había quedado como tonto mirándola

-Si, puede que sea cierto – dijo Harry dando un respingo mientras dibujaba una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y tomaba la mano de la joven entre las suyas – supongo que saldrás pronto de aquí, ¿verdad?

-Bueno… ya le dije a la señora Pomfrey que me siento bien, pero ya saben como es ella – Ginny hizo una cara graciosa mientras hacía círculos con el dedo en un lado de su cabeza – está un poco obsesionada con la salud de la gente

-Ni lo digas – respondió Hermione entre risas observando como la enfermera le armaba un escándalo unas 3 camas más haya a un chico que vestía un uniforme de la casa de las serpientes

-Hermione – dijo la pelirroja luego de unos instantes en silencio – ¿crees que pueda hablar contigo… en privado?

Sorprendidos por aquella petición, los chicos se lanzaron miradas de extrañeza para luego caminar

sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta la entrada del lugar en donde se detuvieron a charlar sobre algo que las chicas no alcanzaban a oír

-¿Qué ocurre Ginn?

-Hermione mañana es navidad y aun no tengo el regalo de Harry – apuntó la pelirroja preocupada – no podré darle nada

-¡Ah! Eso… Ginn ¿qué opinarías si una amiga lo compró y lo reservo, ya envuelto, para el chico de ojos verdes?

-¿Lo compraste? – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida - HERMIONE ERES LA MEJOR – exclamo abrazándola

A lo lejos Harry y Ron observaron la escena divertidos ¿qué estaría pasando allí?, entre tanto el chico con túnica de Slythering se asomaba a través de la cortina de su cama

-Si, lo compre, y lo único que me debes es…

-¿Qué te ayude con Ron?

Hermione sonrió mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color rosado claro

-Si Ginny, que me ayudes con Ron

-Dalo por hecho – apuntó la chica al tiempo que volvía a abrazar a su amiga

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, y que me disculpen por tardarme tanto, estamos hablando! espero sus rr.**_

_**Se Cuidan**_

_**Feliz Semana**_


	5. Tierra, Agua, Aire y Fuego Parte I

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

**Respuesta a sus rr:**

_Dan:_ Hola dan! que bien leer un rr tuyo, por lo que veo no te pierdes ningún capitulo. Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. pasado, y pues... a mi también me gusto mucho la pelea entre Hermione, Ron, Malfoy y Pansy, me parece que le dio un aire bastante interesante a la historia. Pues... yo también comence así, pero que se hace?. jejejeje. Oye, cuando publicaras el ff que me dijiste, ya lo quiero leer.Ahora me despidoNos estamos hablando

BYE

_Eri:_ Hola amiga, muchas gracias por el rr, jajaja Si! de verdad disculpa por eso, pero al menos no fue nada. Que bien que te haya gustado el cap. a ti tb, y... si, Ron y Hermione están tan idiotas que provoca martillarles la cabeza, jajajaja. :) Espero que este cap. tb sea de tu agrado.BYE.Cuidate.Hablamos

_Marc:_ Hola! que bueno! un nuevo/a lector/a, jajaja que bien que te haya gustado el ff y espero que continues leyendo, y por supuesto! dejando rr.BYE.Espero tus comentarios

* * *

CAP. 5

AGUA, TIERRA, AIRE Y FUEGO

La navidad llegó finalmente, por lo que los chicos comenzaban a despertarse más temprano de lo habitual con la intención de abrir sus regalos, inclusive Ginny quien acostumbraba a quedarse dormida por más tiempo (y que la noche antes había logrado salir de la enfermería), se levanto a las 6 AM y desenvolvió todos sus regalos; de modos que, a la hora del desayuno ya todos habían recibido sus "sorpresas".

-Hola Ginny – dijo Ron llegando hasta ella con un bonito sweater de cuello "V" color amarillo pastel con una franja azul en el centro

¡Ron! – la joven sonrió – que lindo sweater

¡Gracias! Fue el regalo de navidad de Percy – Ron hizo una mueca – y el tuyo también está muy lindo – dijo ahora señalando al sweater color blanco con el dibujo de una gran fresa en el centro

-Este también fue el regalo de Percy, al menos tiene buen gusto

En ese instante aparecieron por las puertas del comedor, Harry quien aquella mañana usaba una camisa de mangas largas color rojo ladrillo, y Hermione quien muy al contrario de su amigo iba totalmente de negro. Estos al llegar junto a ellos tomaron asiento y de inmediato comenzaron a charlar

-Por cierto Ginny – apuntó Harry quien se encontraba tomando una salchicha de la charola frente a sí – muchas gracias por tu regalo, me encanto

Ante esto las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron de un color rosa subido, cosa que hizo que Hermione riera divertida mientras Ron casi se babeaba sobre el plato observándola con una sonrisa francamente estúpida en su blanco rostro

-De nada, que bueno que te haya gustado

¿Gustarme? Bueno… en realidad me encanto ¿desearías venir luego a probarla conmigo al campo de Quiddicht?

¿Lo dices en serio? – Ginny parecía algo atontada

¡Claro! Para mi tu presencia es un placer del que pocos pueden gozar – el chico le pico un ojo haciéndola sonrojar mucho más ¿entonces¿qué dices?

-Por supuesto – Ginny asintió sin poder decirle nada más

Mientras esto ocurría, Ron, que ya había dejado de mirar a Hermione como tonto, hablaba con la chica acerca del regalo que le enviado y de cuanto le había gustado a esta.

¡En verdad Ron! Es genial, ahora tengo mi propio libro de transformaciones avanzadas

-Si, lo se… por ello lo compre, en cuanto lo vi supe que debía de ser tuyo

¡Oh! – ahora fue Hermione quien se sonrojó – muchas Gracias

-No tienes que agradecerme, sabes bien que me encanta que seas feliz

Sin embargo la conversación no pudo continuar, ya que cuando Ron se preparaba para "atacar" de nuevo, una lechuza de color negro irrumpió por una de de las ventanas del techo llevando atada a una de sus patas un paquete bastante grande, tras ella entraron 3 más cada una con un paquete. Curiosos, todos los estudiantes fijaron sus vistas en las aves quienes sin mucho cuidado dejaron caer sobre los chicos sus correspondencias; sorprendida, Hermione tomo la suya y busco el nombre de la persona que lo enviaba pero solo encontró un pequeño cartón pegado al mismo en el que se leía: "Abrir en un sitio seguro".

¿Quién envía estas cosas? – inquirió Ron el cual se encontraba sacudiendo su paquete muy cerca de su oído como tratando de saber de que se trataba – parece ropa

-Es imposible que alguien que no se identifica te envíe de regalo ropa, Ron – dijo Ginny arrugando la nariz con extrañeza

-Ginn tiene razón – comenzó Harry - esto debe ser otra cosa, y tomando en cuenta que debe ser abierto en un lugar seguro – ante los ojos de todos el moreno se puso de pie y le tendió una mano a Ginny para que esta lo imitara (cosa que ella hizo feliz) – vamos a la sala común

¿Y eso es un lugar seguro? A mi me parece que más seguro sería un baño – apuntó Ron con sorna

-Vamos ya Ron, quiero saber de que se trata todo esto – pidió Hermione sin dejar de sonreírle al pelirrojo – tenemos que saber la procedencia de estos paquetes y su contenido

¡Pero si yo también quiero saber!

-Entonces levántate de tu puesto de una buena vez – dijo Harry divertido al tiempo que las chicas lo seguían fuera del comedor y de camino a la sala común

-EL QUE LLEGUE DE ULTIMO ES UN GUSARAJO – gritó Ron al pasar junto al trío como un celaje haciendo que estos se miraran entre si y luego echaran a correr tras él, cada uno con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

Lejos de Hogwarts, e inclusive lejos de Inglaterra, dentro de una inmensa cueva con fría corrientes de aire, un grupo de más de 100 personas, todas vestidas de negro y con mascaras blancas, se encontraban de pie formando un círculo muy apretado alrededor de una hermosa silla de madera pulida, con respaldo alto y cojín de cuero rojo; todos perecían un poco asustados, pero nadie se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra y decidieron quedarse aun más callados cuando una inmensa serpiente con diseño de rombos en su piel se deslizo hasta la silla siseando con extrema tranquilidad; tras ella apareció un hombre alto, de cabello negro y túnica de seda también negra, tenía una mirada despiadada y una sonrisa que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande a medida que comprobaba cuantos partidarios se encontraban dentro del sitio.

¡Vaya! Veo que muchos de ustedes reunieron valor para venir aquí – el hombre tomó asiento en la silla

Un ligero temblor recorrió el círculo en su totalidad haciendo que la sonrisa del hombre se ensanchara aun más; en ese instante, uno de los enmascarados rompió el corrillo y caminó con paso algo inseguro hasta quedar justo frente a Voldemort, quien con cierto fastidio observo a su ciervo hincarse a sus pies y besar la parte baja de su túnica

¿Qué deseas? – dijo con voz de molestia

-Señor… yo deseaba… es decir – la voz era la de una mujer más o menos joven a quien el miedo comenzaba a controlarla – todos deseábamos saber cual es el plan que tiene en mente

¿Plan? – Voldemort desvió su molesta mirada hacía el resto de sus servidores ¿por qué desean saber cual es el plan?

Un silencio denso se apodero del lugar, nadie parecía estar dispuesto a responder a aquella pregunta, y mucho menos ahora que se daban cuenta de que "su amo" estaba molesto. Notando el hecho de que nadie se encontraba dispuesto a hablar, Voldemort tomó a la mujer por la capa de su túnica y la elevo hasta que quedara justo al nivel de sus rasgados ojos.

¿Por qué el apuro por conocer el plan? – repitió este al tiempo que observaba como la mujer luchaba por respirar puesto que el cuello de la túnica comenzaba a cortarle el aire

-Creemos que… es el momento oportuno para atacar… señor

Sorprendido por la respuesta, Voldemort dejó caer a la joven el suelo en donde esta se llevó la mano al cuello mientras aspiraba todo el aire que le era posible; a su alrededor, el resto cuchicheaba, reía por la escena ó hacían comentarios entre dientes

-Con que es el momento oportuno¿no? – comenzó el hombre poniéndose de pie y empezando a rodear el círculo – ¡increíble! Por lo visto el mocoso tonto ha logrado hacer que mis fieles seguidores pierdan la paciencia

-Señor – intervino otro encapuchado cuya voz sonaba fuerte y prepotente desde su posición en el círculo – en nuestra opinión el mundo mágico ya tiene suficiente de Harry Potter, por lo tanto es conveniente que muera de una vez por todas… y que usted obtenga lo que tanto desea

¿Obtenga lo que deseo, te diré que es lo que deseo – Voldemort se volvió violentamente en dirección a la voz que acababa de hacerse notar – deseo gobernar en todo el mundo mágico, deseo ser temido… deseo ser el mago más poderoso; Harry Potter no es más que un chiquillo impertinente que se cree demasiado importante… no representa un obstáculo para nadie... solo lo mataré para demostrarle cuan errado está

-Eso no es lo que quedó demostrado hace 17 años – dijo entre dientes y en el tono más bajo posible un enmascarado de la parte posterior del anillo, a su alrededor, todos rieron por lo bajo

Con total tranquilidad Voldemort se volvió nuevamente, y caminó derecho hasta el encapuchado quien se quedó de piedra en su sitio

-CREES QUE UN MOCOSO COMO EL SERIA CAPAZ DE DERROTARME EN ESTOS MOMENTOS – gritó Voldemort fuera de si justo en la cara del hombre quien solo se limito a negar con la cabeza – bien… me ha encantado la respuesta que has decidido darme, pero lamentablemente McLean, no demostraste ser un buen mortifago cuando hace 15 años resolviste no seguir a tu amo, de modos que… - en silencio Voldemort extrajo del bolsillo de la túnica su varita, junto a Mclean uno de los encapuchados pareció entrar en pánico

-Amo por favor – pidió McLean postrándose a sus pies con voz de desespero – se lo ruego… fue un imprudente, lo se… y pido misericordia

-La misericordia es algo de cobardes McLean – dijo este con voz siseante al tiempo que apuntaba al hombre ¡Avada Kedabra!

Una luz verde fluorescente salio de la punta de la varita e impacto directo en el hombre quien, con un grito desgarrador que hizo que el resto diera un salto de horror, se desplomo en su lugar completamente muerto; a su lado uno de los encapuchados emitió un ruido sordo, como si estuviese tratando de evitar que lo escucharan llorar.

-Fue un pésimo mortifago Marielis – la mujer se olvido de esconder su llanto y permitió que todos estuviesen al tanto la tristeza que la invadía – y conociéndolo supongo que también era un pésimo marido, créeme… no perdiste mucho

Sin decir ni una palabra la encapuchada asintió sin dejar de llorar. A su alrededor el resto de los mortifagos parecían estar horrorizados

-Muy bien… ahora que nadie más nos interrumpirá te pido Lucius que por favor continúes

Anonadado igual que el resto, Lucius tomo aire y luego se preparo para continuar hablando

-Bien – Lucius dudo – estamos dispuestos a actuar en cuanto usted lo ordene amo

-Así me gusta Lucius – Voldemort sonrió de forma grotesca – que respeten mis decisiones… es una lástima que McLean no haya reconsiderado eso. Ahora, permítanme explicarles el plan que tengo en mente

El grupo de mortifagos hizo un leve ruido de asentimiento al tiempo que se quedaban de nuevo tiesos cada uno en su lugar

-Primero que nada, necesitamos de un espía en Hogwarts

¿Un espía? – se escucho decir a una mujer al fondo

-Si Marbella, un espía… alguien que nos proporcione información a cerca de lo que hace Potter y los imbéciles de sus amiguitos las 24 horas del día; es allí donde entra el hijo de uno de mis más fieles mortifagos

¿Draco? – exclamo Lucius sorprendido

-Exactamente Lucius, veo que estas conectando ideas más rápido de lo normal – Voldemort volvió a sonreír de manera desagradable – me pareció que tu voz es de sorpresa¿qué significa eso¿acaso el pequeño Malfoy no tiene deseos de seguir los pasos de su padre?... por que tú mejor que nadie sabe que eso no está nada bien

¡Oh no amo! Claro que no, Draco a estado soñando con su iniciación desde hace 1 año

¡Perfecto! En ese caso estará feliz de ayudarnos, bien… bien, continuemos. Ahora que ya tenemos confirmada la participación del "espía", debo decirles que el resto del plan se basa exactamente en toda la información que el nos proporcione. ¿Por qué? Pues porque una parte bastante importante indica que debemos entrar al castillo de Hogwarts y tomarlos por sorpresa; allí nos desharemos que Potter y sus amiguitos además de nuestro queridísimo Albus Dumbledore

-Pero amo¿no le parece que el hijo de Lucius mes demasiado joven para saber como actuar? – Inquirió un hombre a la derecha de Voldemort

-No, me parece que está perfecto, nadie sospechará de él y mucho menos lo harán cuando actué tan desesperado como el resto la noche de nuestro ataque

Un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió el corrillo, todos parecían encantados con la idea de acabar con la vida de unos chicos inocentes, y mucho más con la de acabar con Dumbledore.

* * *

-Muy bien, ya que todos saben de que trata el plan es hora de que continuemos con su diseño, acabaremos con Potter y el anciano estúpido de Dumbledore logrando así que el mundo mágico sea totalmente mió… más tarde nos encargaremos de los sangre sucia.

Dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor los chicos se encontraban sorprendidos con el contenido de sus paquetes, lo cuales estaban constituidos por: Una túnica de seda, una boina a juego con la túnica y una pequeña bolsita de cuero cuyo contenido brillaba intensamente y reflejaba luces de colores.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo Hermione saliendo de su asombro y levantando su túnica la cual era blanca con algunas partes negras al igual que la boina – tenías razón Ron, era ropa

¡Te lo dije! – exclamo este a su vez quien se encontraba observando con sorpresa su túnica color rojo sangre – pero… la persona que envió esto no sabe que no me agradan las túnica rojas, de lo contrario no se abría atrevido a enviarme una

¡Ron, no importa el color, lo importante es saber quien las envió y porque lo hizo

¡Si! Ya lo se, pero insisto en que no me gustan las túnicas rojas

Junto al pelirrojo, Harry y Ginny rieron divertidos, sabían que aquel tipo de comentarios ponían de muy mal humor a Hermione, y quedó demostrado cuando le lanzo una mirada bastante fuerte a su mejor amigo como indicándole que era mejor que cerrara la boca de una buena vez

-Veamos mejor que es esto – dijo Harry tomando su bolsita de cuero azul y extrayendo su contenido

Ante los ojos de todos, cayo sobre la palma de la mano del moreno, una hermosa piedra con forma de gota y de color gris azulado que traía grabado en su centro la palabra "agua" en runas

¿Agua, es decir que…

-Es cierto lo que leímos – apunto Ginny quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada – las piedras nos eligieron

¡Pero eso es imposible! – exclamo Hermione – ni siquiera sabíamos de la existencia de esas cosas

-Bueno… pero de alguna manera ellas llegaron hasta nosotros

-Si, bueno… - Hermione prefirió quedarse callada por un momento

-El asunto es – comenzó Harry quien se hallaba observando su túnica color azul cielo – que si ellas nos eligieron debemos de utilizarlas para el bien

¿Y quien dijo que las usaríamos para el mal? – dijo Ginny quien extrajo su piedra de la bolsita color morado que tenía sobre su pierna derecha, esta no era muy distinta a la de Harry, salvo que en ella se leía "tierra"

-Solo decía… - explico Harry lanzándole una mirada de soslayo a Ron quien de inmediato capto el mensaje y sonrió con picardía

-Es cierto… él solo lo decía por hacer algún comentario

Extrañadas, ambas jóvenes se lanzaron miradas de confusión mientras trataban de darle forma a las ocurrencias de sus amigos, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos llegó a nada.

-Está bien - dijo Ginny sonriendo amablemente un largo rato después – es solo que imagine que dirías algo alocado

-No – respondió Harry con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie – no tengo ninguna idea alocada en mi cabeza, a menos que cuentes los deseos de abrazarte

Frente a esto la pelirroja se sonrojo como nunca mientras Ron, le lanzaba miradas asesinas a su amigo cosa por la cual Hermione rió con fuerza¿nunca dejaría Ron de ser celoso? Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿Algunas vez terminarían Harry y Ginny de confesarse sus sentimientos en vez de estarse lanzando indirectas que al final terminaban siendo "directas"?

¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó Ron de malas maneras volviéndose hacía la morena

-Nada – la joven se encogió de hombros – ¿qué les parece si buscamos información sobre como activar los poderes de estas piedras?

-Eso sería una genial idea – dijo Harry caminando hacía el retrato que daba acceso a la sala común y abriéndolo para que todos pudiesen salir

Ron y Hermione salieron delante de Ginny charlando un poco (aun cuando el pelirrojo continuaba con cara de enojo) y se perdieron casi de inmediato por una de las esquinas del pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca, entre tanto Ginny comenzaba su camino justo cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba por el brazo y le evitaba continuar

¿Harry? – dijo esta un tanto sorprendida cuando observo frente a si al moreno quien la tenía prácticamente abrazada contra su cuerpo ¿Qué ocurre?

Más sorprendida aun la pelirroja observo como el chico se acercaba lentamente a ella y le estampaba un suave beso en los labios; en un principio la chica no pudo reaccionar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que finalmente su sueño se había hecho realidad, por lo que se olvido de todo y decidió responder a aquel beso que tanto había anhelado.

-Ginn – dijo Harry una vez que se hubieron separado y aun observándola con cara de tonto ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¿Usted que cree señor? – preguntó ella con una inmensa sonrisa

-Bueno… eso depende… ¿disfruto del beso?

-Por supuesto que lo disfrute – Ginny rió con picardía – y por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia

-En ese caso – Harry apretó a la chica mucho más entre sus brazos y con mucho cuidado, como si se tratase de una pieza de cristal, volvió a besarla

A lo lejos, Hermione y Ron observaban todo escondidos tras una esquina; este último no dejaba de decir palabrotas por lo bajo

¡Ron, deja de decir esas palabras

¡Es mi hermanita! Y mira… - Ron señalo a Harry quien aun se hallaba besando a Ginny – la está besando, merece que lo haga puré

-Tú no vas a hacer nada – puntualizó la chica con decisión – porqué nosotros vamos a estar en la biblioteca y no sabremos nada de esto

Con este último comentario, la joven tomó al pelirrojo del brazo y lo arrastro en dirección a la biblioteca, aun en contra de sus deseos

* * *

_Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero no había tenido tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios_

_Feliz Carnaval!_


	6. Tierra, Agua, Aire y Fuego Parte II

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_Respuesta a sus rr:_

_Marc:_ Hola:) que bien saber que te has "enganchado" al ff, pues... claro que va a sufrir! no lo dudes, y espero que este cap. tb sea de tu agrado.Bye.Te cuidas

marce: Hola :) muchas gracias por leer mi ff, ya veo que te han gustado los cap. de modos que espero que este tb te agrade,Bye. Espero tus rr

* * *

CAP. 5

AGUA, TIERRA, AIRE Y FUEGO - Parte II

Para cuando Ginny y Harry entraron en la biblioteca, Ron y Hermione ya tenían unos 5 libros referentes al tema sobre la mesa que se encontraban ocupando, ella parecía estar bastante más alegre que de costumbre, Ron por su parte parecía muy molesto; de cualquier forma, Harry estaba tan feliz que nada podría acabar con aquel sentimiento

¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – dijo Hermione con voz casual al tiempo que abría uno de los libros y comenzaba a ojear el índice

¡Ah! – las mejillas de Ginny se colorearon de inmediato – es que… nos topamos con…

-Con Malfoy – soltó el chico de inmediato arrimando una silla y ofreciéndosela a la joven quien sonrió feliz y tomo asiento

Ron le envió una mirada de furia a su mejor amigo¿por qué diantre tenía que mentir¿No podía acaso soltar la noticia de una buena vez?

¿Por qué no confiesas la verdad? – exclamo el pelirrojo molesto

¿Qué verdad? – Harry trato de lucir desconcertado

-TE VI BESANDO A MI HERMANA – gritó Ron fuera de si al tiempo que se "subía" a la mesa y apuntaba a Harry con el dedo de manera acusatoria ¿Cómo te atreves?

¡RON! – exclamo Ginny furiosa – No te permito que te metas en mi vida

-SEÑOR WESLEY – se escucho una voz al fondo y acto seguido la señora Pince apareció junto al chico – HAGAME EL FAVOR DE ABANDONAR LA BIBLIOTECA EN ESTE INSTANTE

-Pero… pero es que usted no entiende yo solo… - comenzó a decir Ron justo cuando la mujer extrajo de su túnica su varita he hizo volar al chico fuera del lugar dejándolo sentado con los ojos muy abiertos en el pasillo

- Y NO VUELVA HASTA QUE APRENDA A COMPORTARSE – culminó la bibliotecaria con decisión y furia regresando a su lugar tras el escritorio de la entrada

Al fondo, Harry, Ginny y Hermione reían por lo bajo y señalaban a Ron quien todavía permanecía sentado en el suelo de piedra con cara de tonto; finalmente, cuando lograron recuperarse (Ron ya se había ido a la sala común), Hermione les paso a cada uno de los chicos frente a si, un libro pidiéndoles que lo revisaran a ver que encontraban.

Cerca de una hora después, en la que la biblioteca se encontraba en completo silencio, Harry les informó a las chicas que había conseguido algo, cosa que las alegro notablemente puesto que, Hermione comenzaba a tener dolor de cabeza, y Ginny… sueño.

¿Qué dice? – inquirió Hermione

-A ver… - Harry se acerco un poco a la página, por lo visto ya los lentes no le estaban sirviendo – dice: "Una vez que las piedras están en mano de su portador y aguardan a ser activadas, el mago ó bruja que las posea debe esperar hasta la media noche, y bajo la luna llena tomar la piedra con fuerza mientras pronuncia su nombre".

¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo – es muy sencillo, solo tenemos que ver cuando hay luna llena

¿Pero como sabremos eso? – dijo Ginny cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos evidentemente dando por terminada su búsquedaen las manos evidentemente dando por terminada su búsqueda – cada noche la luna está en una fase diferente

¿Olvidas que somos brujas?

Sonriendo ante la cara de desconcierto de Ginny, Hermione extrajo del bolsillo de su túnica un pequeño pergamino en donde se mostraban por mes, día y hora las fases de la luna; con satisfacción la joven comprobó que aquella noche habría luna llena

-Hoy es el día – dijo colocando frente a sus amigos el pequeño mapa y apuntando la fecha con el dedo – estará justo sobre nosotros a la media noche

-Entonces vamos, tenemos que decirle a Ron

Harry se puso de pie de un salto al tiempo que ayudaba a Ginny a hacerlo y luego a Hermione quien sonrió sorprendida, de que Harry se mostrara tan galante

Entre tanto, en la sala común de Griffyndor, Ron caminaba de un lugar a otro inquieto y muy curioso, parecía estar a punto de explotar: Primero, Harry se hacía novio de su hermanita¡y además la besaba! Que descaro, y segundo, la bibliotecaria lo corría del lugar solo por decir una verdad ¡que ironía!... definitivamente nada en su vida iba del todo bien

fue en ese momento que el cuadro se abrió mostrando a una sonriente Hermione (cosa que lo tranquilizo un poco) y a un par de tórtolos muy abrazados.

¿Encontraron algo? – dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Harry y Ginny

-Si, hoy es el gran día – replicó Hermione tomando asiento en la butaca frente a la chimenea – las piedras se activan a la media noche de un día de luna llena, y justamente hoy y tenemos luna llena

¿Tendremos que salir al jardín del colegio con el frío que está haciendo en mitad de la noche?

-Si quieres descubrir tus poderes, si…

-Bien, en ese caso… - Ron se dejó caer al lado de Hermione sobre uno de los apoya brazos de la silla – tendrá que ser así. Y ustedes dos… - exclamo ahora observando a Harry tomar a Ginny por la cintura y abrazarla – dejen de hacer eso en frente mío

¡Ah! – Harry hizo una mueca de maldad mientras Hermione sonreía imaginándose lo que su amigo estaba por decir – tal vez quieres que vayamos a un lugar más… tranquilo quizás…

-NO TE ATREVAS – gritó Ron poniéndose de pie como un resorte haciendo reír a sus amigos

¿Cuándo iría Ron a comprender que su hermana ya no era una niña?

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, se que está un poco corto... pero el que viene será mucho más largo y se trae mucha más acción. __Bye. __Estamos en contacto. __Se cuidan_


	7. Bajo la luna llena

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

**Respuesta a sus rr:**

Marc: jeje que bien que te gusto el capitulño anterior, y se que este tb te va a gustar muuuchooo.Bye.Cuidate.Espero tus rr

Marce: Hola! jaja, si tienes razón, Ron siempre tan celoso, pero sabes que el es asi y no se puede hacer nada :); en cuando a tu pregunta... falta muuuuchoooooooo para que eso suceda porque Ron todavia tiene que organizar sus pensamientos, pero bueno... ya iremos viendo el progreso.BYE.Gracias por tu rr.

_**Nota:** Capitulo dedicado a mi amiga Nai, que tuvo la valentia de leer los pequeños trozos de historia que escribia entre clases :D_

* * *

CAP.7

BAJO LA LUNA LLENA

Para cuando el inmenso reloj de pie que había en la sala común de los leones indicó las 12 de la media noche, Harry, y Ginny ya se encontraban cómodamente sentados frente a la chimenea cada uno utilizando la túnica que les habían sido entregadas junto a la piedra; Ginny, portaba una túnica color morado con ciertas partes lila y una boina también lila, por su parte Harry, llevaba una túnica color azul rey con partes de un hermoso azul cielo que hacían juego con su boina (con la que de paso estaba teniendo problemas ya que esta se rehusaba a continuar sobre su cabeza, cosa que hacía reír a su novia a cada tanto). Estuvieron así por unos 10 minutos hasta que escucharon pasos procedentes de la escalera que daba acceso a los cuartos, y Ron apareció ante ellos con una túnica color rojo sangre y partes color rojo vino al igual que su boina, tras él, Hermione hizo acto de presencia, su túnica era hermosa puesto que combinaba el blanco y el negro a la perfección, cosa que hizo que Ron hiciera un muy bonito comentario sobre la apariencia de la chica ganándose con esto una sonrisa de cariño sincero. Apenas estuvieron todos juntos, Harry les arrojo a los chicos la capa sobre sus cabezas mientras procedía a abrir el cuadro, por donde segundos después se perdieron de camino al jardín nevado del colegio.

La noche era clara y hermosa, por lo que la nieve bajo sus pies parecía un montón muy bien organizado de escarcha; permanecieron en silencio bajo la capa unos 5 minutos, observando todo a su alrededor y pensando cada uno en cual sería el lugar más apropiado para detenerse y activar las piedras.

-Por allá – dijo Hermione hablando por primera vez desde hacía más de 15 minutos, señalando un claro a lo lejos en donde la luz de la luna se reflejaba un poco más que en el resto

-Vamos – indicó Harry comenzando a caminar y dirigiendo al grupo hasta el claro, en donde se detuvieron y sin mucho cuidado se retiraron la capa

¿Y ahora que? – preguntó Ron bostezando un poco – ¿acaso debemos hacer algún ritual extraño?

-No, debemos colocarnos en círculo y a medida que cada uno levanta la piedra para que la luz de la luna la bañe, decir su nombre – indicó Hermione comenzando a formarse

Asintiendo, el resto de coloco alrededor de la chica formando un círculo perfecto, al tiempo que Harry levantaba la piedra y decía con voz potente "Agua". Junto a él, Hermione, Ron y Ginny lo siguieron, de inmediato no sucedió nada, cosa que hizo que los chicos se miraran entre si dudosos

¿Por qué no ocurre nada?

-Tal vez… tenía una fecha especifica – se aventuro Ginny justo cuando su piedra comenzó a brillar con una luz de color morado fluorescente que la baño por completo haciéndola levantarse unos metros del suelo para después desaparecer entre los destellos

¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Hermione asustada mientras sentía como sus pies se levantaban un poco del suelo y lo mismo que le había pasado a Ginny sucedía con ella pero esta vez con una luz de color amarillo brillante

A su vez, Harry y Ron también sufrieron las mismas transformaciones, con una luz azul y roja respectivamente; cada uno estuvo así por un espacio de 5 minutos, hasta que con una explosión de luz, los 4 bajaron lentamente al suelo y pudieron volver a encontrarse. Con cierto cuidado puesto que sentía los parpados muy pesados, Ron abrió los ojos y observo a Harry frente a él, el chico ahora en vez de tener el cabello de un negro azabache, daba la sensación de tenerlo de un color azul petróleo

¿Harry? – dijo aun frotándose los ojos

¿Ron¿Por qué tienes el cabello así? – dijo Hermione quien se acerco un poco al chico, claramente sorprendida

Extrañado, el pelirrojo se paso una mano por su roja cabellera, al tacto no parecía tener nada distinto, pero a la vista, si que era completamente diferente. El cabello de Ron, que siempre había estado peinado, y nunca parado, ahora iba tan disparejo con el de su mejor amigo, y su color había cambiado a un rojo sangre muy brillante, parecía casi una gran bola de fuego.

-Pues te diré que tu tampoco te ves igual que antes – apuntó el pelirrojo con sorna señalando el cabello de la chica

¡Oh! – Ginny sonrió mientras se cubría la boca con las manos – te ves muy linda Herm

¿Linda? – la morena se extraño ¿Qué tengo de distinto?

Sin poderse contener, Hermione extrajo su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y haciendo una floritura muy elaborada con la mano hizo aparecer frente a si un pequeño espejo, al mirarse y observar lo distinto que era el reflejo que le devolvía la mirada, no pudo hacer más que llevarse las manos a la boca.

Su cabello, comúnmente enmarañado y desigual, ahora iba completamente liso, tal y como si hubiese sido secado en una peluquería, además de estar dividido en mechones castaños y blancos muy gruesos; sin esperar a que la morena se apartara, Ginny se atravesó entre el espejo y su amiga para poder comprobar su estado, ella llevaba el cabello tan liso como siempre, pero ahora no solamente era rojo, sino que se encontraba (igual que el de Hermione) fraccionado en mechones rojos y morados los cuales emitían un leve brillo nacarado haciéndola ver aun más bonita.

¡Esto es genial! – exclamo la chica sonriendo – siempre había querido hacerme algo así en el cabello

-Bueno, ciertamente te ves más hermosa que de costumbre – apuntó Harry sonriente y ganándose con esto un beso que hizo que Ron se molestara bastante

-Bueno… bueno, ya dejen eso para cuando yo no este – dijo apartándose del grupo con el entrecejo fruncido – ahora… ¿por qué no probamos los poderes?

-Tienes razón – Ginny se acercó a él y, haciendo una floritura muy bonita con la mano hizo crecer a su lado un rosal ¡Oh!

¡Que belleza- Hermione se acero a ella anonadada adelantándose y tocando una de las rosas, las cuales brillaban con un color rojo vino intenso – esto es increíble

¿Acabo de hacer eso? – preguntó la chica sorprendida

En ese instante, algo al fondo se movíó entre los árboles; esto hizo que Ron se girara e hiciera aparecer de la nada, una pequeña bola de fuego que quedo suspendida sobre la palma de su mano alumbrando gran parte del claro. Ante aquello, Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Hermione daba un grito ahogado y se llevaba las manos a la boca

¿Qué? – Ron los observo extrañado ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ron, mira tu mano – replico Hermione saliendo se su asombro

Sin decir una palabra, Ron le echo una mirada de soslayo a la bola de fuego que aun permanecía suspendida sobre la palma de su mano, la cual, debido a la sorpresa, dejo caer sobre la nieve que se arremolinaba bajo sus pies en aquellos momentos. Entre tanto, el resto de los chicos, comenzaban a emocionarse, por las piedras conferían poderes muy interesantes

-Es mi turno – exclamo Hermione cerrando los ojos y deteniéndose frente a Harry mientras levantaba lentamente los brazos haciendo que una suave brisa helada les golpeara el rostro

Encantado de ver a Hermione de aquella forma tan hermosa, Ron se detuvo y aspiro el suave olor que acompañaba a la brisa, era como una deliciosa mezcla entre canela y manzanilla

¿Por qué huele así? – inquirió Ginny curiosa

-Es cierto – dijo Harry observando a su amiga ¿por qué?

Sin saber que decir por unos instantes, la chica se encogió de hombros y sonrió dejando que la suave brisa batiera por entre las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido, meciéndolos con tranquilidad e inundando el lugar con el perfume.Entre tanto, Harry se aparto de ella y con cuidado hizo un movimiento con la mano derecha logrando que, una larga línea de agua, viajara desde el lago, cuya superficie para dichos instantes se encontraba totalmente calmada, y sin querer, golpeara a Ron en el rostro, junto a él, Ginny rió divertida mientras hacía crecer muchas más rosas de diversos colores.

-Muy gracioso Potter – exclamo Ron quien ahora se encontraba calado de frío – de verdad que muy gracioso

-Sabes que fue sin intención Ron, en realidad solo trataba de probar mis poderes

Dándole una mirada asesina a su mejor amigo y actual cuñado, Ron tomó asiento junto a su hermana entre el rosal y se dedico a observar a Hermione como atontado.Estuvieron así por más de 15 minutos, hasta que Ginny comenzó a bostezar y a cerrar los ojos sin darse cuenta

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos al castillo – dijo Harry tendiéndole una mano a su novia quien estaba más que dormida para aquel momento

Asintiendo a lo que decía Harry, los chicos tomaron la capa y volvieron a colocarla sobre sus cabezas, mientras iniciaban de nuevo su camino al castillo, ya tendrían muchos días por delante para conocer sus nuevos poderes.

* * *

La noche paso tan rápido que Harry pensó que Ron lo había despertado a propósito cuando al otro día lo sacudió con fuerza para que se levantara de una vez por todas. Sorprendido, el moreno entre abrió los ojos y observo a su mejor amigo sonreírle con verdadera simpatía.

-Buenos días – dijo el pelirrojo divertido – veo que aun tienes mucho sueño

-Si¿me dejarías dormir, por favor – respondió Harry dándose la vuelta entre sus calientes sábanas y colocándose una almohada sobre la cabeza

-No, es mejor que te levantes… tenemos poderes que poner a prueba

-Pero para eso tenemos mucho más tiempo – exclamo Harry molesto – además… ¿Ya despertaste a Hermione?

-Sabes que los chicos no pueden entrar al cuarto de las chicas – dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo– además ¿para que la despertaría?

¡Pues que se yo! – Harry se sentó en su cama aun con los ojos cerrados – tal vez para decirle de una vez por todas que la amas

-DEJAME – exclamo su amigo medio molesto, y medio sorprendido – ya te dije que no pienso decirle nada

-Muy bien… entonces déjame dormir

Bastante más molesto que antes por las cosas de su mejor amigo, Ron se volvió y con mucha fuerza, aventó la cortina de la cama del chico dejándolo de nuevo escondido de la vista del resto de sus compañeros; era sábado en la mañana, y además estaban de vacaciones¿por qué alguien querría dormir tanto?.

Notablemente fastidiado, el pelirrojo tomo su bufanda de rayas rojas y amarillas, y se la coloco alrededor del cuello mientras salía de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido, quería comprobar para que le podían servir aquellos poderes que ahora poseía, y ¿qué mejor lugar para probarlos que alguno de los pasillos del colegio, es más, tal vez tendría suerte y se encontraría con Malfoy, genial pensó Ron sonriendo con picardía mientras se imaginaba a Draco corriendo por todo el pasillo con los pantalones ardiendo No tienes idea de lo que te espera si te cruzas en mi camino, Malfoy.

En silencio, el joven cruzo la esquina del pasillo, encontrándose con nada más que mucha nieve arremolinada alrededor y la brisa fría que hacía tiritar hasta al menos friolento del colegio; esta perspectiva sin duda lo desanimó¿cómo podría divertirse un rato si no tenía siquiera una victima, fue en ese instante cuando, como enviado por una fuerza divina, Ron escucho unos pasos resonar en medio del silencio haciéndolo sobresaltarse, esperaba que no fuese Snape, pues sabía que de serlo, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

-Wesley – dijo una voz prepotente con tono burlón, allí, justo frente a él, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, muy bien vestido con una túnica color negro azabache y una bufanda de color gris plomo ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

-Nada que te importe – respondió el chico con desden

¡Oh! – Malfoy rió con sorna – veo que has aprendido algunas cosas de tu noviecita la sangre sucia

Ante esta simple mención, los ojos de Ron se entornaron con ira y sus manos se cerraron formando sendos puños

-No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo

¿Por qué? – Draco se adelanto y paso junto a Ron como si no hubiese dicho absolutamente nada – ¿vas a golpearme? O... tal vez vayas a llorarle a Potter para que te ayude

-No lo creo – murmuró el pelirrojo girándose lentamente mientras el rubio continuaba su camino riendo fríamente, entre tanto, el cabello de Ron volvía a tomar esa coloración roja que le daba aspecto de estar encendido

Con un movimiento rápido, el chico hizo levitar una bola de fuego sobre su mano la cual, sin esperar mucho, arrojo en dirección a la parte baja de la túnica del Slythering, la cual se incendio de inmediato haciéndolo comenzar a gritar con desespero y correr como loco sin dirección definida, tras él, el Gryffindor no paraba de reír

-AUXILIO – escucho que gritaba Draco muchos metros por delante de su posición

-Tal vez quieras volver a llamar "sangre sucia" a Hermione… imbécil – dijo Ron entre dientes continuando con su camino con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios y una sensación inmensa de satisfacción

Para cuando los chicos llegaron al comedor, ya hacía mucho que Ron se encontraba allí, continuaba con la sonrisa de felicidad imperturbable sobre su blanco rostro, cosa que hizo extrañarse a Harry y Ginny, Hermione sin embargo, opto por aseverar que debía tratarse de que le había sucedido algo muy bueno antes de que ellos aparecieran

-Buenos días – saludo Ginny sonriente tomando asiento junto a su hermano quien le devolvió la sonrisa y un guiño – Veo que estas muy feliz

-Si, lo estoy…

-Que bien, y podemos saber porque – inquirió Harry mientras tomaba de una charola cercana un trozo grande de tocineta frita y un pan de una fuente junto a Hermione

-Nada en especial – respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros Harry, tengo algo de que hablar contigo

-Muy bien, luego del desayuno

Sin hablar, Ron asintió al ofrecimiento de su cuñado. Entre tanto, Hermione y Ginny charlaban a cerca de lo que comprarían en su próxima salida a Hogsmade, por lo visto la pelirroja seguía pensando en una túnica que había visto en el aparador de una tienda en la salida pasada. Apenas terminó el desayuno, las chicas partieron por un lado, y los chicos por otro, era muy extraños verlos separados pero así fue... sin detenerse a preguntarles por que no los acompañaban, Ron tiró de Harry hacía un salón cercano y cerró la puerta tras ellos, sorprendido, Harry le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza a su amigo ¿qué estaba sucediendo?

-Se que te preguntas que me sucede – se adelanto Ron sonriendo tanto como minutos antes – pero no te preocupes… cuando te cuente todo te vas a sentir tan bien como yo

-Ron… ¿estas bien¿No te sientes extraño¿afiebrado¿cansado tal vez? – propuso Harry cruzándose de brazos

¡No! – Ron negó con la cabeza – me siento bien, es solo que use mis poderes contra Malfoy

Al Ron terminar de decir esto la cara del moreno cambió por completo de color

¿Estas loco? – Exclamo horrorizado – acabas de descubrirnos ante ese… ese… ese imbécil

Sin duda alguna Ron nunca había estado tan sorprendido en su vida¿desde cuando a Harry le preocupaba Malfoy, y por otro lado… ¿Qué tenía que ver el que este supiera de los poderes?

-No me vengas con que ¿qué tiene que ver que Malfoy sepa de nuestros poderes?... ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? – Harry se llevo una mano a la frente – ahora que Malfoy sabe le dirá a su padre y por si no lo recuerdas, Lucius Malfoy es un m-o-r-t-i-f-a-g-o

¡Eso ya lo se! – el chico hizo una mueca de frustración – no soy estúpido

¿Entonces para que nos pusiste en evidencia?

-Malfoy no se entero… lo hice cuando no miraba

-Y – Harry se acerco a su amigo ¿Había más gente en el pasillo?

-Pues… - Harry le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo – pues… no, no había

-GENIAL RON, 1000 PUNTOS PARA GRYFFINDOR

¿QUE QUERIAS? – gritó el pelirrojo en respuesta – LLAMO SANGRE SUCIA A HERMIONE

-Sabes bien que solo lo hace para provocarte, él como todos los demás sabe lo que sientes por Hermione – dijo el otro haciendo un ademán de impaciencia

¡No todos lo saben, además… ¡ah! No puedo negármelo, todos lo saben incluyéndola a ella… pero el problema no es ese… sino lo que el diga de su persona, nadie la insulta frente a mi y sigue vivo

-Muy bien… para finalizar el tema del amor… ¿qué me querías decir?

-Bueno – Ron dudo – más que decirte quería proponerte algo

Abriendo un poco más de lo normal los ojos, el moreno negó lentamente con la cabeza y luego se decidió a hablar

-No pienso terminar con Ginny, es mi última palabra

¿Y quien dijo que te pediría eso?

¡Oh! Bueno… ¿qué es?

-Bien, estuve maquinando y me di cuenta de que ahora que tenemos estos poderes podemos vengarnos de Malfoy, por todas las veces que nos ha humillado, maltratado y avergonzado – el rostro del chico se iluminó con una sonrisa ¿qué opinas?

-Uhm… - el otro dudo – no lo se, no me parece buena idea arriesgarnos a que sepa que somos nosotros

¿Desde cuando eres tan precavido? – dijo Ron sorprendido – que yo recuerde a Harry Potter nunca le importo romper algunas reglas

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

¡Ah! Harry… ¡Por favor!

Frente al moreno, su amigo hizo un puchero cosa que fue bastante divertida de ver y con lo que el chico rió un buen rato hasta que asumiendo posición de seriedad dijo

-Está bien… ¿Cuándo y donde?

¡Es por eso que eres mi mejor amigo! – admitió el pelirrojo abriendo con cuidado la puerta del salón y dándole paso a su amigo

* * *

Lejos del colegio, el "reclutamiento" de seguidores de Voldemort continuaba, más de 100 personas, entre hombre y mujeres, todos vestidos con túnicas negras y máscaras blancas esperaban en medio de murmullos a ser examinados por el que no debe ser nombrado; algunos de ellos aprovechaban para presumir su ya obtenido lugar dentro de las filas debido a una tradición familiar, mientras que muchos otros esperaban poder demostrar lealtad hacía "su señor" afrontando las duras pruebas que se le imponían.

-Mi padre y mi madre son mortifagos – comentaba un joven con una curiosa y dulce voz a un encapuchado a su lado quien por el contrario se mantenía en completo silencio ¿Y los tuyos?

El otro negó lentamente con la cabeza, esperaba no tener que soportar por más tiempo a aquel chico; por suerte parecía que ya era su turno puesto que un hombre también vestido por completo de negro y de larga cabellera amarilla, salió por una puerta cercana dándose un masaje en las sienes mientras al fondo se escuchaba un grito desgarrador que hizo que los pelos de todos los presentes se pusieran de punta.

-Siguiente – dijo con voz dura y fuerte

El joven que hasta el momento había estado escuchando en silencio se puso de pie y se adelanto a su encuentro con el hombre; era bastante más alto de lo normal y caminaba con la espalda totalmente recta, dándole un aire de superioridad increíble.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Lucius lo saludó y se aparto para que este entrara a la estancia; era un cuarto grande e iluminado con velas cuya llama era de color verde esmeralda, al centro se hallaba una silla alta con espaldo de cuero color verde, en la que, un hombre cuya piel era de color blanco nacarado se encontraba sentado; a su alrededor una inmensa serpiente con rombos color ladrillo a lo largo de su cuerpo, se enrollaba en forma siniestra.

-Bienvenido – saludó Voldermort con voz siseante ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Ofrecer lealtad eterna a mi señor – apuntó el joven sin rastro de duda ó miedo en su voz

¿Y por qué crees que debo aceptarte en mis filas? – los largos dedos blancos de Voldemort se unieron con cuidado mientras a su lado Nagini engullía una buena cantidad de ratas

-Por que soy una pieza importante dentro de su juego

Anonadados por la respuesta del joven, Lucius y su amo se lanzaron miradas de soslayo mientras, colagusano, que venía entrando por una puerta al fondo con una carta en las manos se quedo de pie bajo el marco de la misma esperando a ver que ocurría.

-Explícate – dijo el que no debe ser nombrado muy fríamente

Todavía en silencio el muchacho se retiro la máscara y la capa de su túnica dejando al descubierto su identidad; solo de verlo, Lucius enfureció

-COMO TE ATREVES – gritó sacando su varita y apuntando al chico – ERES UN ESPIA

-Yo no vengo a espiar a nadie, vengo… como ya lo dije a ofrecerle MIS servicios a MI amo

-Esto si que es interesante – dijo Voldemort – no habíamos tenido un caso así desde que Severus Snape se unió a mis filas

-Señor… ¿confía usted en este… este niño, estoy seguro de que no es más que un espía – exclamo Lucius molesto todavía apuntando al chico directo al corazón con su varita, este sin embargo se mantenía completamente tranquilo en su sitio

-Ya te dije Malfoy, que no soy un espía, no pertenezco a nada que busque tener información sobre ustedes, y por sobre todas las cosas no pertenezco a la Orden del Fénix – el muchacho se volvió hacía Voldemort y luego se hinco frente al mismo – señor por favor, permítame ayudarlo en su plan de conquistar el mundo mágico, y por sobre todo, en su plan de acabar con Harry Potter

Con una gran sensación de satisfacción Voldemort asintió, era cierto, aquel chico podía ser la pieza clave en su jueguito para derrotar a Potter, si… aquello iba a ser pan comido; este simple pensamiento hizo que este se sintiera reconfortado, vencería a Harry a través de quien menos se imaginaba.

-Muy bien – Voldemort se levantó de su silla – Bienvenido a nuestras filas

-Muchas Gracias señor, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá – dijo el futuro mortifago levantándose con los ojos brillándole de felicidad

-Eso espero hijo, eso espero… - declaró con voz tranquila y una sonrisa siniestra

* * *

_Hola a todos, como estan?. Si, se que me he tardado demasiado, pero ya estaba por terminar las clases y pues... uds. me comprenden, de todas formas aquí les he traido un capitulo lleno de aventura y misterio... por sobre todo misterio; los reto a adivinar quien es el personaje misterioso¿no se les ocurre¡Vamos! uds. son inteligentes, deben de tener una leve idea; bueno, les dejo ese pequeño reto, espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen muchos rr._

_BYE_

_Se cuidan_

_Estamos hablando_

_Feliz semana_


	8. Giro de 180º Parte I

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

**_Respuesta a los rr:_**

_Dan-Brk:_ Hola Dan :) que bueno que por fin te hayas decidido a registrarte en la página; se que esto no me corresponde a mi pero... Bienvenido:). Por otro lado, que problemas tienes con el ff, yo tb he estado teniendo problemas con el mio, estoy un poco corta de ideas pero como sea lo terminare. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, y pues... supongo que ya sabes quien es el mortifago nuevo que ha entrado en acción :D.Por los momentos me despido, espero poder leer tu ff pronto.Bye.Te Cuidas

_Shadir_ (Amor despues de la guerra): Muchas Gracias por tu rr, me sorprendio mucho darme cuenta de que todavia hay quien lee esa historia :). Espero poder leer más rr tuyos.Gracias.BYE

_Gaby Wesley:_ Hola :D Muchas gracias por tu rr, por lo visto te ha gustado la historia y eso me alegra mucho. Espero continuar recibiendo tus rr.Bye.Cuidate

_marce:_ Bueno Marce, dejame decirte que:D!. Espero que hayas comprendido, en fin... tienes razón, es una deshonra.Gracias por tu rr.Cuidate

_Marc:_ jajajaaj muchas gracias por tu comentario, uhmmmm! asi que no te imaginas quien es... pues, quizás si le pides ayuda a marce sepas XD.Espero tus rr.Cuidate

**_Nota2:_** _Se que querrán lanzarme tomates cuando vean este "Capitulo" pero es un adelanto para que no tengan que esperar mucho más por que se que me he tardado mucho y sinceramente ya me da mucha pena con uds mis fieles lectores. Por los momentos disculpenme esa, y estamos hablando.Se cuidan.Mis mejores deseos.Bye_

* * *

**CAP. 8**

**GIRO EN 180º - Parte I**

Las vacaciones de navidad continuaron su curso sin ningún problema ó cambio significativo: Hermione se pasaba el día leyendo en silencio; Ron espiándola a ella ó a su hermana; Harry dividía su tiempo entre estudiar y pasar tiempo de calidad con su novia, por último, Ginny se ocupaba de estudiar, estar con Harry y tratar de que Ron no metiera sus narices donde nadie lo llamaba. Entre tanto, el resto de los chicos que quedaba en el colegio se dedicaban a jugar con la nieve que se arremolinaba aquí y allá ó a pasar el tiempo metidos en la biblioteca tratando de encontrara algo entretenido para leer con que olvidar el hecho de que las clases ya se encontraban próximas a comenzar de nuevo; pero… como todo lo bueno se acaba rápido, el tiempo libre llegó a su fin y de nuevo los estudiantes del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban sumidos en sus habituales clases de transformaciones, pociones, cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, etc. Eso sin mencionar el mar de tareas y exámenes en el que muchos se "ahogaban".

De cualquier manera, los chicos siempre encontraban la manera de estar juntos aunque fuese por 15 minutos; entre tanto Voldemort y sus vasallos se encontraban mejorando los distintos planes de ataque que habían desarrollado durante la navidad, daba la impresión de que esta vez Voldemort no podía fallar, sin embargo, dentro de sus filas, la discordia se extendía lentamente, muy lentamente¿por qué? Pues… digamos que a Lucius no le agradaba mucho la idea de que un recién llegado y además perteneciente a una familia de defensores de Dumbledore, pasara a ser más importante que él.

Ese maldito – dijo entre dientes el rubio en dirección a Bellatrix quien llevaba aquel día una túnica color rojo sangre con la capa perfectamente bien colocada sobre la cabeza – no es más que un estorbo

¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – la mujer dio un pequeño resoplido – creo que ya te estas poniendo insoportable con eso, llevo 4 días escuchando tus quejas sobre el niñito ese

¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta? – explotó Lucius – ¡solo ha venido a espiarnos, es ilógico que alguien como él cambie de bando de la noche a la mañana

A mi me parece que cualquiera puede arrepentirse de algo alguna vez en su vida – soltó Bellatrix notablemente molesta – y ya me parece una estupidez tuya

Es decir que estas del lado de ese niño…

¿Crees que el amo es idiota? – explotó esta levantando los brazos aireadamente – él nunca dejaría entrar a un traidor a nuestras filas

Bien dicho Bella – dijo una tercera voz haciéndola quedarse de piedra, tras ella se alzaba su amo, llevaba una túnica color ciruela y un grupo muy bien organizado de planos entre sus largas y fantasmales manos – ahora… por favor les pido que pasen a la reunión

Horrorizados, ambos adultos asintieron y sin decir ni una palabra se giraron y entraron directo al salón donde se efectuaría la reunión

* * *

El joven mortifago se encontraba sentado en su nueva habitación, era inmensa y con unos hermosos muebles de caoba, lo único que resultaba un poco desagradable era la cortina de flores que la "antigua" dueña había instalado; al pensar en esto el joven rió para sus adentros, hacía más de tres días que habían tomado aquella casa por asalto y con un simple movimiento de varita, acabado con todos los ocupantes de la misma, algo sin duda muy sencillo de realizar. Quien diría que alguien perteneciente a una familia enteramente del bando de los "buenos" acabaría sentado en una cama cubierta de de almohadones de colores y pensando en como atraer a una victima a su trampa; con cierto desgano sacudió la cabeza, desde que había entrado allí algo le decía que su victima seria una persona muy cercana a él, y con sinceridad si pensaba en eso la misión perdía por completo su sentido.

En silencio, tal y como se había encontrado todo ese largo rato, el chico se puso de pie y caminó directamente hasta el escritorio del cuarto en donde se hacían notar unos hermosos portarretratos con la fotos de un hombre y un par de chicos que no pasaban los 14 años de edad, los cuales, con molestia el joven tiró a la basura de un manotazo para luego proceder a sentarse con intenciones de escribir una carta, por lo que abriendo un cajón de la gaveta a su izquierda extrajo un bonito papel de cartas color lavanda y tomó con cuidado la pluma del tintero que tenía al frente. Apenas había comenzado a colocar la fecha cuando se escucho a alguien llamando a la puerta de forma insistente cosa que lo hizo molestarse un poco y dejar a un lado su actividad para colocarse de nuevo de pie y atender al llamado.

¿Si?

El amo nos espera para la reunión – respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta

Voy en un momento, aun no me visto – respondió este dándose la vuelta y yendo hasta el ropero de donde extrajo un túnica negra y una mascara blanca

Uhm que interesante – respondió la chica con sorna

Si Aidana, es una lástima que tu no me puedas ver – dijo el chico con chocancia escuchando como los pasos de la joven mortifaga se alejaban por el pasillo

Una vez que estuvo vestido, se quedó un rato pensando en que quizás su presencia allí ayudaría a mejorar el estatus del apellido de su familia y de esa manera dejarían de llamarlos "Pobretones", por lo que, con nuevos ánimos, el mortifago abandono el cuarto de camino a la reunión.

* * *

_Espero que al menos hayan disfrutado leyendo esto :) y que me den sus opiniones y me digan si supieron quien era el mortifago._


	9. Giro de 180º Parte II

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_Respuesta a sus rr:_

_Marc:_jajaja vaya! me venciste :P jajaja Que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo :) sinceramente ahora es que faltan enredos con ese bendito mortifago! no han visto nada. Muchas Gracias por decir que escribo muy bien, por que la verdad es que es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.ME despido. Estamos Hablando. BYE

_derichbin:_ Sip, tienes razón... aunque creo que en el ultimo capitulo es donde fue más evidente, de cualquier forma, tu tb adivinaste :). Gracias por tu rr, espero leer muchos más. BYE

_Eri:_ ERIIII! como estas:) disculpa que te he tenido abandonada, pero no tienes idea de lo ocupada que he estado; Si, tienes razón, se hacen monotonos los celos del pobre Ron, pero el es asi y no podemos hacer nada :(, aunque tratare de hacerque se le vayan curando XD. En cuanto a la acción, no te preocupes por que ya tengo escritos los proximos capitulos y te aseguro que hay uno donde creo que exagere en cuanto a la acción, de modos que estoy segura que te quedaras pegada a la silla. Por otro lado, creo que tu rr esta incompleto... tal vez la pag. te jugo una mala pasada. Bueno amiga, ya me despido deseandote lo mejor. BYE. Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 8

GIRO EN 180º - Parte II

Las horas aquel día pasaron bastante rápido por lo que casi inmediatamente después del desayuno los chicos se encontraban ocupando cada uno un lugar dentro de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, en donde, una mujer alta, de largo cabello castaño muy sedoso y bonita figura enfundada en una túnica color fucsia, se encargaba de repartir una serie de pergaminos a sus alumnos, su nombre era Gioconda Lee, y era la actual ocupante del cargo, que según todos sus colegas, estaba maldito.

Bien chicos – dijo cuando hubo entregado la última hoja a Malfoy, quien sin darle importancia a que la mejor amiga de su novia se encontraba sentada en el puesto de al lado, no dejaba de comerse a la profesora con la mirada – este es su examen, cada uno consta de 4 preguntas sobre un solo tema. Comiencen a contestar y mucha suerte

De inmediato montones de plumas comenzaron a rasgar los pergaminos dentro del salón; Harry por su parte colocó su nombre y procedió a leer la hoja, la primera pregunta era muy sencilla: "Imagínese que está en medio del bosque desprovisto de su varita y solamente tiene a mano los ingrediente para crear una poción con la que defenderse de los gorros rojos¿Cuáles serían estos ingredientes y en que proporción los añadiría?". Qué pregunta más tonta¿Quién en su sano juicio se internaría en un bosque sin su varita? ; Sonriente, el chico le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Ron, quien se encontraba a su lado con la nariz prácticamente pegada al papel mientras su pluma se deslizaba suavemente sobre la superficie de la hoja. Sabiendo que debía continuar con su labor, el chico regreso la mirada a su hoja, pero justo cuando se preparaba para responder, su vista se nublo y la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, al mismo tiempo una risa macabra llenaba sus oídos y una imagen sumamente borrosa aparecía ante sus ojos, allí un grupo de encapuchados, todos vestidos de negro se encontraban observando lo que parecía ser el plano de una inmensa edificación; sin saber como ni cuando, Harry despertó tirado sobre el frío suelo de roca con el frasco de tinta roto a su lado y el rostro cubierto de pequeñas gotas negras, frente a él, la profesora luchaba por hacerlo volver en si mientras a su alrededor sus compañeros lo señalaban y reían.

¿Sr. Potter¿Sr. Potter está ud. Bien?

¿Yo? Eh… si, eso creo – respondió el muchacho medio atontado aun mientras Ron lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

Pienso que es mejor que vaya a la enfermería – apuntó la profesora observando con extrañeza el cabello de Harry – su examen quedara pospuesto para la próxima semana

Si, si… está bien

Sr. Wesley, su examen también quedara pospuesto, por favor acompañe al señor Potter a la enfermería

Si profesora – dijo Ron con una sonrisa en los labios tomando su bolso y el de Harry y comenzando a salir del aula mientras era seguido por su mejor amigo

Anduvieron más de 20 minutos en silencio, hasta que sin poder resistirse más, Ron se decidió a preguntar

Harry¿qué sucedió?

No lo se… - el moreno se paso una mano por la cara solamente logrando que las gotas de tinta se corrieran gracias al sudor frío que le recorría las mejillas – de repente mi vista de nublo y… vi a un grupo de mortifagos

¿el que no debe ser nombrado? – exclamo Ron con los ojos abiertos de par en par

Si, y está mucho más feliz que de costumbre, es como si se hubiese enterado de algo bueno

¿No será que han matado a alguien?

No, es algo distinto – aseguro Harry llevándose una mano a la frente y cerrando los ojos gracias a un mareo repentino – aunque no se que pueda ser

Ven – dijo Ron tomándolo con firmeza por la cintura y comenzando de nuevo a caminar – debemos llegar donde la señora Pomfrey, aunque lo mejor seria que fueras al baño y te lavaras la cara

No, no quiero ir a la enfermería Ron

Pero Harry…

No – puntualizó el chico – ambos sabemos que lo que tengo no se resolverá yendo a ver a la enfermera, así que por favor, vamos a la sala común

Sorprendido del tono de voz tan seguro que mostraba su amigo, Ron asintió de nuevo en silencio y arrastro al chico de camino a la sala común de los leones, después de todo Harry tenia razón en lo que estaba diciendo.Entre tanto en la mente del moreno se formaban miles de ideas, unas descabelladas y otras con más coherencia, y fue allí donde por primera vez se dio cuenta de que la profesora Gioconda se había quedado un poco atontada observando su cabello, pero… ¿por qué?.

Ron – comenzó a decir justo cuando el pelirrojo abría la boca para pronunciar la contraseña que les daría paso a la sala común - ¿Por qué la profesora Gioconda me observaba tan ávidamente la cabeza?

Calabazas bailarinas – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que el cuadro se abriera – pues… por que antes de que te desmayaras, tu cabello brilló con un color azul fuerte¿sabes a que se debe eso?

¿La piedra?

Ron asintió con una leve sonrisa

Pero… eso puede resultar muy mal…

¿Por qué?

¿Qué tal si Malfoy nos descubre?

Tú te preocupas demasiado por lo que pueda saber ó no Malfoy – exclamo Ron depositando a su amigo en el sofá de frente a la chimenea – si ese imbécil nos llegase a descubrir entonces yo me encargaría de darle su merecido

¿A si? – Harry rió por primera vez en el día - ¿cómo?

Le quemaría el trasero para que así no se pudiese sentar en días

En ese momento se escucho a alguien pronunciar la contraseña y abrir el retrato, lo que provoco que los chicos callaran abruptamente, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que solo se trataba de Ginny sintieron un poco más de alivio; al ver a su novio, la chica dejó caer el bolso a los pies de una mesa cercana y corrió hasta él.

Harry cariño¿qué sucedió? – dijo preocupada llegando hasta él y abrazándolo por el cuello – Me encontré a Parvati a la salida de la clase y me dijo que te habías desmayado

Tenía que ser – dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido – ¿es que acaso esas mujeres no tienen nada mejor que hacer que chismear?

Nada cielo – dijo Harry riendo por el comentario de su amigo – solo tuve una visión

¿El que no debe ser nombrado? – inquirió Ginny con horror reflejado en su blanco rostro - ¿estás soñando de nuevo con él?

Harry asintió con pesar, sabía que aquello no era nada bueno y que además ahora que tenía a Ginny a su lado podía resultar mucho peor, por lo que si quería estar seguro de que la chica no corría peligro, debía de estar muy, muy atento a todo lo que sucediese a su alrededor.

Cariño, debiste ir a la enfermería

No cielo, eso es lo último que quiero… hace 1 año completo que no entro allí y creeme, es todo un record

¿Sabes? – dijo repentinamente Ron con actitud pensativa – deberías de contárselo a Dumbledore

Ya te estas pereciendo a tu novia – respondió Harry con sorna – sabes que no puedo hacerlo

¿Por qué no? – inquirió Ginny extrañada – es una buena idea, aunque no dejo de reconocer que se parece mucho a lo que diría Hermione

Por que si le digo – comenzó Harry tomando a Ginny por la cintura y arrastrándola hasta que quedara sobre el sofá de un tirón – tendré que explicar de donde obtuvimos las piedras

Claro que no – dijo ella riendo por momentos puesto que había caído sobre un cojín y se había despeinado toda – puedes omitir esa parte

En ese instante Ron, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que Harry le había hecho a Ginny, se puso de pie como un resorte al tiempo que le sonreía al vacío dándole un aspecto de locura increíble a su rostro; Extrañados, los chicos dejaron de hacerse cosquillas y se limitaron a observarlo.

¡Eso es! – exclamo para luego girarse hacía su amigo – tras eso va el que no debe ser nombrado

¿Tras qué?

Tras las piedras – Ron hizo un gesto de impaciencia – Ya tiene que haber sabido de ellas, tiene espías en todos lados

Horrorizados, la pareja se lanzó miradas de susto¡era muy cierto! Ya Voldemort debía de tener conocimiento de la existencia de esas piedras, y de seguro vendría tras ellas.

No podemos permitir que nos las quite, son nuestras y nunca dejaremos que pasen a ser de él – se quejó Harry con decisión

Si, tienes razón…

C-hicos – dijo Ginny un largo rato después - ¿Qué hora es?

Sorprendidos, los chicos lanzaron de inmediato sus miradas hacia sus relojes de pulsera encontrándose con que hacía 5 minutos que la clase de pociones había comenzado, por lo que horrorizados por el castigo que de seguro les impondría Snape, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos, tomaron sus bolsos (en el caso de Harry también le estampo un beso en la frente a la pelirroja) y echaron a correr en dirección a las mazmorras mientras Ginny se quedaba de pie en su lugar, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño sentimiento de preocupación desarrollándose en su interior.

* * *

El resto de la tarde paso para Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny sin ninguna otra complicación, por lo que a la hora de la cena lo que le había ocurrido al moreno no era más que un recuerdo en la mente de cada uno, sin embargo, Malfoy considero que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerle alguna "broma" al chico. De modos que, muy cuidadosamente se acerco a la mesa de los leones y se detuvo tras Harry, quien para aquellos momentos se encontraba comiendo un trozo de torta de riñón mientras leía un pergamino que Ron le había prestado con las preguntas que Snape había hecho antes de que la clase, a la que llegaron tarde, comenzara. Hermione por su parte, charlaba muy animadamente con una chica que se encontraba junto a ella y que pertenecía al 5º curso mientras Ron y Ginny reían divertidos recordando una ocasión en la que los gemelos habían hecho estallar la estufa de la casa al tratar de secar unos calcetines en ella.

Buenas noches cabeza rajada – dijo Malfoy llegando justo cuando Ginny sufría un ataque de risa – ¿Cómo sigues de tus ataques de locura?

¡Piérdete Malfoy! – le soltó este sin hacerle mucho caso, desde que había llegado a la clase de pociones había sabido que le esperaba aquello

¡Vamos Potter, no puedes negar que este ataque fue el más convincente que te ha dado en toda tu vida ¡Hasta se encendió tu cabello! – el rubio rió burlonamente

¡Deja de molestarlo imbécil! – soltó Ginny quien desde hacía más de ½ minuto había dejado de reírse – Eres un verdadero estorbo

¿Y a ti quien te pidió opinión Pobretona?

NO LE LLAMES ASI – exclamo Harry volviéndose con los puños fuertemente apretados

No te preocupes Harry, cariño – dijo Ginny sonriendo falsamente – bien Malfoy, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mi opinión la pidió la gorda asquerosa de tu novia… la cual por cierto debería de cepillarse los dientes más seguidos por que ya su mal aliento llega a kilómetros

Alrededor, los integrantes de la casa de los leones rieron divertidos mientras observaban la discusión; frente a este comentario, las mejillas de Malfoy se tornaron de un rosa subido y sus manos se cerraron en sendos puños

Eres una infeliz… ¡retira lo que acabas de decir de Pansy!

Solo en tus sueños idiota; y por favor dile a ella que yo Ginevra Wesley le mando a decir que también debería de lavarse más seguido el cabello, ya casi luce como Snape

Ron, quien hasta el momento solamente se había limitado a escuchar, no pudo aguantar más y largo una carcajada que sin dificultad se habría oído en Hogsmade.

Eres una… una… una pobre infeliz que no sabe lo que dice, y te juro que cuando te encuentre sola lo pagaras caro – la amenazó Draco quien para ese momento reflejaba todo el odio en su pálido rostro

No te tengo miedo – aseveró la pelirroja

Ya me lo tendrás… y es mejor que tú sangre sucia – exclamo Draco apuntando a Hermione, y luego a Harry – y tú cabeza rajada no interfieran en esto

Si te atreves a tocar a MI novia, te aseguro que ni con placas dentales reconocerán tu cadáver Malfoy – dijo Harry quien ya se había puesto de pie y miraba a Draco con decisión

Eso lo veremos Potter, eso lo veremos

Y sin decir nada más, el rubio se dio media vuelta y salió del comedor dejando a toda la mesa de Gryffindor en una tensa calma; por su parte Harry, volvió a ocupar su lugar siendo observado muy curiosamente por Hermione y Ron, por sus miradas daba la sensación de que el chico era un animal extraño al que nunca habían visto.

¿Harry? – de aventuró a decir Hermione

Malfoy quiere probarme – dijo Harry entre dientes – y se lo ha ganado, Ron ¿recuerdas el plan que me dijiste a finales de Diciembre?

Ante esta simple mención los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron

¡Claro que lo recuerdo capitán Potter¿por qué¿desea ponerlo en marcha?

Si, y tenemos que planearlo esta noche

¿De que hablan? – inquirió Hermione algo asustada

Ya lo sabrás princesa, no te preocupes – dijo Ron sonriéndole amablemente

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado; se que no está muy largo, pero no se preocupen, este es el comienzo de la verdadera magia y acción._

_Gracias por sus rr_

_BYE_

_Se cuidan_


	10. Descubriendo Secretos Parte I

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

**Respuesta a sus rr:**

Airam: Hola :) muchas gracias por tu rr, y por sumarte a mis lectores, jeje. Pues mira, sinceramete ya hay mucha gente que ha adivinado quien es el mortifago y entre ellos estas tu :D : Congratulations!.Por ahora, espero que disfrutes de este capitulo.Cuidate.BYE

Dan-Brk: Hola! jajaja inventiva cabeza? jajajajajaja por favor:) ¿Qué el mortifago es Ron? Oo estas loco?... Por supuesto que no es Ron! Oo. En cuanto al resto, jeje muchas gracias. Por cierto, para cuando viene tu ff?.Bueno, espero tus rr.BYE

Marc: Gracias por tu rr:) que bien que te ha gustado el cap.BYE.Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 9

DESCUBRIENDO LOS SECRETOS - Parte I

El grupo de Gryffindors llegó a la sala común a eso de las 9 de la noche puesto que, por petición de Hermione, hicieron una parada en la biblioteca para acompañarla a buscar un libro, quedándose allí por más tiempo del necesario y logrando que Ron se quejara también, mucho más de lo necesario. Apenas entraron a la sala común, Harry y Ron se separaron del grupo y fueron directo hasta una de las mesas en donde se instalaron con total tranquilidad aun, ante las miradas asesinas de las chicas.

Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer – comenzó a decir Harry justo cuando sintió como Ginny se detenía tras él y lo abrazaba por el cuello – vamos cariño, siéntate junto a mi que tu también vas a participar del plan

¡Oh! Veo que este es el plan anti – Draco Malfoy – intervino Hermione con una media sonrisa en el rostro

Así es princesa, y le recomiendo que se siente aquí a mi lado – Ron señalo una silla que quedaba en la mesa justo junto a si – por que usted también va a ser parte de esto

¿No creen que esto es un poco arriesgado? – preguntó la chica rodeando la mesa y tomando asiento junto al pelirrojo – es decir… Malfoy puede saber de todo esto

No, no dejaremos que nos vea – aclaró Harry quien se encontraba trazando líneas por el trozo de pergamino que minutos antes Ron había sacado de su bolso – estaremos escondidos y podremos disfrutar del espectáculo

¿Espectáculo? – Ginny se extraño – no comprendo

Ya veras cariño… y lo mejor de todo, es que usaremos nuestros poderes

Si, temía que dijeras eso Harry Potter – intervino Hermione sonriendo – pero hablo en serio, no crees que es un poco… peligroso, todos sabemos que Malfoy está por ser nombrado mortifago titular de Voldermort

¿Podrías evitar decir ese nombre? – se quejó Ron frunciendo un poco el entrecejo – me pone los pelos de punta

¡Deberías ya de dejar de sentir eso! – dijo Harry medio molesto por lo que acababa de decir su amigo y dejando finalmente de escribir en el papel en donde había dibujado con detalle el área cercana al lago – es solo un nombre

¡Oye! Ese "nombre" por poco nos mata 2 años atrás¿recuerdas?

Si, lo se… pero ustedes quisieron ir conmigo, así que para que se te quite la tontería deberías de dejar de temerle

Un poco enfurruñado por lo que Harry acababa de decirle, Ron se cruzo de brazos y se hundió en su asiento mientras escuchaba como el moreno comenzaba a explicar lo que iban a hacer, estaba completamente seguro de que aceptaba todo aquello simplemente por que era su mejor amigo… y por que sinceramente sabía que en el fondo tenía razón.

Bien… esto es lo que haremos – comenzó a decir el chico ya dejando de lado su molestia – tenemos que atraer a Malfoy al lago, en donde estaremos escondidos de forma previa

¿Y quien lo atraerá al lago? – dijo Ginny curiosa

Ya pensaremos en eso, la cosa es que, cuando este allí lo asustaremos hasta más no poder con nuestros poderes, ya aprenderá a no meterse con las novias de los demás – puntualizó el moreno

Bueno – Ron se puso de pie – me complace mucho informarles que hubo un día en navidad en que incendie su túnica sin que se diera cuenta, de modos que… no creo que algo así le caiga de sorpresa

¿Cuándo hiciste eso? – exclamo Hermione poniéndose de pie también como si su asiento tuviese un resorte - ¿supo que habías sido tú?

No lo creo, no hizo nada luego de aquello

En ese caso – la morena tomó el papel que minutos antes Harry había escrito y de un tirón lo rompió en pedazos – se cancela el plan, estoy 100 segura de que el imbécil de Malfoy ya se dio cuenta de algo

Pero… ¡eso no es justo! Iba a ser muy divertido

Lo siento, pero no… ahora, todos vamos a dormir un rato, nos conviene descansar – puntualizo la chica con decisión, por lo que molestos, los otros 3 caminaron en silencio vía sus habitaciones solamente preguntándose qué tan divertido hubiese resultado aquello.

* * *

Entre tanto en la sala común de Slythering, Pansy, Goyle, Draco y Crabbe, charlaban a cerca de la lechuza que había recibido el rubio esa misma tarde desde algún punto perdido en el mapa en donde debía de encontrarse su padre, y por la cara de felicidad de todos, el manuscrito traía buenas noticias.

Que les parece – dijo Malfoy pasándole la carta a Goyle quien la tomó y comenzó a leerla sin perder tiempo – por orden del señor tenebroso debo vigilar a Potter y sus amiguitos las 24 horas del día con el fin de conocer todos sus movimientos

¡Draco cariño! Eso es genial – exclamo Pansy abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un beso en la mejilla que el chico agradeció con una inmensa sonrisa – me siento orgullosa de ti

Muchas Gracias cielo, pero déjame decirte que tú, me ayudaras

¿Yo? – Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

¡Ah! Eso es muy simple, tú serás más que mi novia, serás mi ayudante, entre tú y yo será mucho más fácil saber que están haciendo los idiotas amigos de Potter, y como no… su líder

Pansy pareció pensárselo un poco, pero finalmente sonrió contenta

Muy bien amor, te ayudaré¿qué es lo primero que tenemos que hacer?

Buscar algo que le de idea al señor tenebroso de lo que están planeando esa bola de perdedores; no se porque pero me parece que desde navidad han estado escondiendo algo que nos puede resultar un gran apoyo – Malfoy sonrió con chocancia

Si, yo también lo creo – Pansy desvío un poco la mirada – por ejemplo¿te has dado cuenta de cuando cambió el cabello de Granger, de repente está tan liso y lacio que hasta a mi me da envidia, además esas mechas blancas le quedan muy bien

¿Su cabello cambió? – el rubio rió – y por eso te parece que hay algo extraño

¡No soy tan tonta Draco! Me doy cuenta de que cada vez que la chica está en clases de pociones su cabello brilla con intensidad, es como si la luz estuviese dentro de ella– explico esta mientras Crabbe y Goyle se repartían un montón de pasteles se habían llevado de la cena

Frente a estas declaraciones de su novia, Draco considero prudente hacerle un pequeño interrogatorio a la chica, y el mejor momento era la mañana del día siguiente pues seria sábado y todos conocían la costumbre que tenía la Gryffindor de ir a eso de las 10 de la mañana a la biblioteca a buscar los libros que utilizaría en la semana . Seria muy fácil sacarle la información a la sangre sucia, y por sobre todo si se jugaban las cartas correctas.

* * *

La mañana del sábado llegó mucho más rápido de lo esperado, cosa que puso de muy buen humor a Ron puesto que según él, no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer para la semana, por lo que pasaría el fin de semana holgazaneando por aquí y por haya; esto sin duda alguna no fue para nada bien recibido por Hermione, quien no paró de reñirlo hasta que llegaron al comedor y tuvo frente a sus narices la lechuza que acostumbraba llevarle el diario (cosa que el pelirrojo agradeció infinitamente). Entre tanto, Harry y Ginny se lanzaban miradas enamoradas como si fuese la primera vez que se veían, por lo visto el mal humor del moreno lo había abandonado finalmente, permitiéndole ser de nuevo tan tranquilo y amoroso con su novia como era costumbre.

Alrededor de los chicos no parecía haber nada diferente, Malfoy estaba acurrucado con Pansy al fondo de la mesa de Slythering, Crabbe y Goyle comían como locos justo tras de Ron y Hermione, Lavender y Dean hablaban muy animadamente mientras el chico se comía a la muchacha con la mirada, en fin… nada fuera de lo común.

Que aburrido está todo aquí – se quejó Ron untando un pan con mucha más mermelada de lo necesario – me parece que hay demasiado amor en el ambiente

Nadie tiene la culpa de que no veas lo que te rodea Ron – respondió Ginny dándole una significativa mirada a Hermione

¿Quién te dijo que no veo lo que me rodea? – exclamo el pelirrojo disgustado – pero si lo que me rodea no me ve a mi no puedo hacer nada

Eso crees tú – soltó Hermione poniéndose de pie y tomando el periódico que la lechuza le había dejado sobre la mesa – voy a la biblioteca

Espérame que te acompaño – dijo a su vez Ginny luego de haberle dado un sonoro beso a Harry en la mejilla haciéndolo sonreír como tonto

Sin hacer el menor de los comentarios ante lo que acababa de decir, la morena y la pelirroja salieron del comedor, de donde minutos antes, Draco y sus amigotes de habían retirado sin levantar sospechas. La chicas caminaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que con una sonora carcajada ambas se detuvieron a mitad se su recorrido hacía la biblioteca.

Eso estuvo genial Hermione – exclamo Ginny levantando los brazos con júbilo

¿Tú crees?

¡Claro que si, Ron jamás se esperaba eso. Espero que ahora que lo sabe se digne a decirte algo

Si – Hermione parecía algo triste – yo también porque la verdad es que no puedo esperar más

Es una verdadera lástima Granger – dijo una tercera voz asustándolas a ambas – pero creo que es muy posible que para mañana no estés viva

¡Malfoy! – la chica se puso en guardia de inmediato - ¿de donde diablos saliste?

¡Cálmate Granger! – junto al rubio se detuvieron Crabbe, Goyle y otro chico tan rubio como él pero de cabello unos centímetros debajo de la oreja– al final esa información no te incumbe

¡Vete de aquí serpiente! – exclamo Ginny interponiéndose entre el rubio y la morena

Pues lo lamento mucho Wesley, pero… tú lo quisiste

Tomándolas por sorpresa, Crabbe, Goyle y el rubio de nombre Adrián comenzaron a lanzar hechizos paralizantes en todas las direcciones haciéndolas caer tan rígidas como una tabla al frío suelo de piedra; en ese momento, Hermione solamente podía sentir como sus poderes se ponían de manifiesto haciendo su cabello brillar de forma muy bonita, fue allí cuando observo como, riendo, Draco la tomaba por la parte de atrás de la túnica y la levantaba de un tirón haciendo quedar separada solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Veo que lo que me decía Pansy era cierto – Draco tomó entre sus dedos un mechón blanco del cabello de Hermione – algo hizo que tu cabello cambiara

Y el de esta también – señalo Adrián levantando a Ginny por los hombros – tiene mechones morados

Bien… bien… ahora Granger, seré muy directo contigo… la vida de uno de tus tesoros más preciados está pendiendo de un hilo¿por qué? Pues por que tenemos un arma bajo la manga que muy fácilmente puede acabar con él y la única manera de que no suceda es que tú, nos digas que hace que tu cabello luzca así y brille con esa extraña luz amarilla

Para ese momento ya el efecto del hechizo había pasado en su mayor parte, lo que hacía que la chica pudiese hablar y hacer ciertos movimientos

Una buena peluquería idiota, eso es lo que hace que mi cabello brille así

Creo que no quieres cooperar, que lástima… ¡Adrián!

Con un movimiento de varita, el rubio hizo que Ginny se retorciera en medio del pasillo por medio de una maldición, cosa que hizo que Hermione, lejos de molestarse, se pusiera furiosa y comenzara a retorcerse entre los brazos de Draco.

Suéltala estúpido¿por qué no buscas a alguien de tú tamaño?

Quiero la verdad en este instante Granger, o si no… tu amiguita sufrirá mucho más

¡Déjame en paz! – grito Hermione haciendo que una brisa huracanada se hiciera presente en el pasillo

Durante unos segundos, aquel fuerte viento no provoco absolutamente nada excepto tal vez un que varios peinados se deshicieran, pero luego de unos segundos más Malfoy comenzó a sentir como sus pies se despegaban del suelo sin que pudiera hacer nada; de este modo, los Slytherings salieron volando sin previo aviso hasta chocar con una de las paredes del fondo y quedar tirados en medio del pasillo. Apenas sucedió esto, la morena hecho a correr en dirección a Ginny quien yacía tirada en el suelo todavía muy mareada como para ponerse de pie

Ginny – la morena ayudo a la otra a ponerse de pie - ¿estás bien?

Si, solo un poco mareada

MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA – se escucho gritar a Adrián cosa que hizo que las chicas se asustaran de nuevo – YA VERAS…

Ni pienses en acercarte – exclamo Ginny apuntándolo con el dedo para luego dar un barrido en el aire con su brazo derecho haciendo que todo el corredor e inclusive el castillo entero temblase como si un par de manos gigantes invisibles lo movieran; horrorizados, los Slythering se pusieron de pie y echaron a correr por el extremo opuesto del pasillo perdiéndose de vista

¡Ya Ginny¡Detente! – exclamo Hermione asustada

¿Qué sucedió?

Eso no importa… mejor vamonos de aquí

Tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, las chicas abandonaron el lugar de camino a la sala común de los leones, en donde los chicos (al igual que la mayoría de los presentes) se encontraban tirados en el suelo ó metidos bajo las mesas deseando que aquel horrible sismo acabara.

* * *

_Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero no he tenido ideas de ningun tipo, de hecho... me parece que este es el peor capitulo de la historia :( pero bueno... quiero decirles que estoy pensando muy seriamente no continuar porque estoy carente de ideas... Pero aun no he tomado una decisión. Por los momentos espero que disfruten este capitulo._

_BYE_

_Se cuidan_

_P.D: Se aceptan sugerencia y en caso de que alguien aporte una idea, se le dará el crédito correspondiente :)_


	11. Descubriendo Secretos Parte II

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_Respuesta a sus rr:_

_mawi (CEPSFCEF):_ Muchas Gracias por tu rr :) y además... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LA OPORTUNIDAD!.Cuidate y Hablamos

_Marc:_ Hola! que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo y pues... aqui te va la continuación.BYE. Cuidate

_airam:_ jajaj si airam, tienes razón pero te cuento que el pobre no se decide hasta el final del ff, asi que tendremos que esperar alguito más. Muchas Grcias por tu rr :). BYE

_marce:_ jajaja si, tienes razón, luego de que Hermione andba tratando de esconderse, resulta y acontece que se descubre. BYE. Cuidate

_Eri:_ AMIGA! muchas gracias por tu rr, y por darme animos; tenias razón, deje de matarme tratando de continuar y pop! surgio una idea. Espero que estes muy bien, sorry por no haberte escrito más pero no he tenido nadita de tiempo. Espero que te este yendo a la perfección. BYE. Cuidate. Mis mejores deseos.

_sanarita31:_ HOLA :D muchas gracias por tu rr, y por el apoyo dado :P. Se te agradece. BYE. Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 9 

DESCUBRIENDO LOS SECRETOS

Cuando las chicas entraron a su sala común, se encontraron con sus compañeros apenas comenzando a ponerse de pie mientras comentaban a cerca de lo que había sucedido. Sorprendidas, ambas lanzaron una mirada por entre los chicos encontrándose con Ron y Harry quienes charlaban con Dean sobre lo sucedido, al parecer explicándole que quizás se trataba de un simple sismo y nada más, sin embargo, Dean parecía estar más asustado que nunca puesto que, asintiendo como zombi salio de camino a su habitación. Estuvieron en medio de un mar de gente por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la sala común quedo de nuevo completamente vacía permitiéndole a Ron y Harry verlas e ir hasta ellas

¿Dónde estaban? – dijo Ron preocupado acercándose a Hermione

– Estábamos preocupados, ese extraño sismo nos azoto de repente y… - comenzó a decir Harry al tiempo que abrazaba a Ginny

En ese instante, las chicas se lanzaron una mirada de soslayo y luego, sin darles tiempo a los chicos de reaccionar se largaron a llorar. Anonadados por esto, Harry y Ron se apartaron de ellas y las observaron unos segundos, hasta que sin poder aguantarse más, el pelirrojo se aventuro a preguntar que sucedía; definitivamente aquello no había sido la mejor de las ideas, ya que ayudo a aumentar el llanto de las chicas y provoco además, que Ginny se dejara caer al suelo con cara de horror

¡Ya basta! – exclamo Harry tomando a su novia por los hombros y poniéndola de pie - ¿qué les sucede?

¡Ese sismo! – respondió Ginny entrecortadamente – ese sismo, lo provoque yo

¿Tú? – Ron se quedó sorprendido - ¿para qué?

Es que… Malfoy nos ataco

¿Malfoy?

Si – saltó Hermione quien se hallaba entre los brazos del pelirrojo acurrucada – él y todos sus amigos nos atacaron y nos dijeron que si no decíamos por que había cambiado nuestro aspecto, nos harían daño… pero nos rehusamos a decirles así que le aplicaron un "crucio" a Ginny

¿Un Crucio? – los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par – ese maldito…

Y Hermione los barrio con sus poderes hasta la pared del fondo del pasillo – continuó Ginny llorosa – y luego, cuando ya estuve de pie, provoque el sismo

¡Pero eso estuvo genial Ginn! – dijo Ron encantado - ¿por qué lloras?

¡Malfoy sabe nuestro secreto! – exclamo Hermione liberándose de Ron

Sin decir una sola palabra los chicos se observaron sorprendidos, no habían pensado en aquello

¡Y tú que decías que había que mantener todo en secreto princesa! – rió Ron divertido – Bueno… ya no podemos hacer nada, pero si podemos tomar medidas de seguridad

¡Exacto! – Harry tomo a su novia y la guío hasta el sofá rojo que tanto les gustaba – primero que nada no irán a ninguna parte sin que las acompañemos, y segundo, en caso de que necesiten de sus poderes, no teman en utilizarlos

Pero Harry…

¡Sin peros! – respondió el moreno decidido – será de esa manera por que así estaremos seguros de que Malfoy no tratara de hacerles daño

Asintiendo en silencio, las chicas se calmaron mientras escuchaban los planes de Harry que sin duda alguna podrían ahorrarles muchos sin sabores.

Dentro de su sala común, Draco y sus compañeros se encontraban redactando una carta con mucha más prisa de la necesaria, lo que ocasionaba que de vez en cuando saltara de la punta de la pluma con la que Malfoy escribía, una gota de tinta.

"Potter y sus amigos tienen nuevos poderes que sobre pasan la magia común ala que todos estamos acostumbrados, no logré descubrir que se los confiere, pero estaré atento hasta saber que lo hace" – leyó Malfoy en voz alta para sus compañeros

¡Está Perfecto! – exclamo Adrián quien se encontraba tirado boca arriba jugando con una pequeña pelotita de goma de color amarillo – el amo estará feliz

¡Si! Pero hubiese sido mejor decirle de una buena vez que le otorga esos poderes a los imbéciles amigos de Potter

No te preocupes… ya lo descubriremos, y nos nombraran mortifagos del año

Por merlín, somos los mortifagos más jóvenes del clan

Si, eso ya lo se – respondió el otro rubio con aburrimiento observando a Malfoy atarle la carta en la pata a una magnifica lechuza de color negro azabache que portaba en su cuello una cinta color dorado – por eso es que tu novia está tan orgullosa

Y se sentirá mucho más orgullosa cuando ataquen el colegio y el amo nos condecore

Será genial… - Adrián sonrió – hijos de muggles siendo "expulsados", gente corriendo desesperada, Potter muerto… ¡Toda una delicia!

Si – Malfoy sonrió arrebatándole la pelota a su amigo de la mano – será genial,muy, muygenial

* * *

La noche llegó rápidamente, al igual que la lechuza que Malfoy y sus amigos habían enviado a su amo, quien se encontraba para aquellos instantes planificando la entrada de uno de sus servidores al castillo de Hogwarts.  
Con una espectacular forma de aterrizar, la lechuza le tendió la pata al hombre para que tomara la carta, la cual venía perfectamente sujeta con una cinta de color verde esmeralda; interesado en su contenido, Voldemort la abrió y leyó detenidamente la hermosa caligrafía color verde que se dibujaba sobre el papel y en el que Draco explicaba con detenimiento todos lo sucedido durante su ataque. Sorprendido por aquello, Voldemort dejó a un lado el pergamino al tiempo que tomaba asiento en su sillón de cuero y acariciaba la cabeza del ave que acababa de entregarle su "correspondencia"; todo era perfecto, no había modo de fallar en aquel plan y mucho menos ahora que sabía que uno de los familiares de su nuevo mortifago tenía aquellos poderes… ¡todo iba a ser pan comido, pensando en todo esto, el hombre se puso de nuevo de pie y camino hasta un bonito escritorio que se encontraba ubicado al fondo de la cueva y en donde se hacía notar un pergamino con el sello del ministerio de magia grabado en el mismo escrito en letra cursiva color azul.

¡Malfoy! – llamó Voldemort tomando el pergamino y enrollándolo con cuidado

Pasaron unos segundos para luego, con una nube de humo aparecer el susodicho frente al otro

Dígame amo – dijo con voz tranquila

Aquí tienes, debes llevar esta carta contigo mañana al ministerio de magia

Muy bien… ¿a quien debo entregársela?

A Dumbledore – respondió el señor tenebroso con calma

¿A Dumbledore? No comprendo amo

Esa… es una carta que envió el "ministro de magia" colocando a un coordinador en cada escuela de magia de Inglaterra, es nada más y nada menos que nuestro boleto de entrada a Hogwarts, puesto que por medio de él infiltraremos uno de nuestras filas en el colegio.

Es decir que debo enviarla por medio de una lechuza del ministerio

¡Exacto! – Voldemort sonrió con odio – veo que estas pensando más rápido de lo normal Malfoy

El rubio se mostró molesto

¿A quien enviara amo? – inquirió dándose importancia

¿A quien crees?

¿Al Wesley?

Si, estoy 100 seguro de que no desconfiaran de él, por lo que se nos facilitara actuar

Muy bien amo – dijo Malfoy con odio e ira contenida – por ahora me retiro

Si, vete… tengo mucho en que pensar

Saliendo de la estancia, Malfoy caminó directo por un estrecho pasillo de piedra en dirección a una chimenea que habían instalado mágicamente al fondo de la cueva; sentía tanto odio y molestia que sin pensarlo mucho hubiese podido asesinar a cualquiera en aquel momento, Wesley era un recién llegado y ya obtenía trabajos más importantes que él mismo… ¡ese maldito, deseaba tenerlo en frente para mostrarle lo que era el respeto, pero no debía preocuparse mucho, en cualquier instante tendría la ocasión de hacerlo quedar como un perfecto cobarde y traidor en medio de todos y más importante aun, frente a su amo.

* * *

_Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso y todo, pero a parte de no tener ideas, la conexión a internet aqui en mi casa ha estado fatal por lo que no habia podido subir el capitulo. Se que esta muy corto y que los he hecho esperar mucho, y es por ello que no los hare estar por mucho más en suspenso... les colocare el cap. 10 (que ya esta listo) mañana.  
Espero que les haya gustado este cap. y que me envien sus comentarios.  
BYE_


	12. Problemas

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_Los rr serán respondidos en el proximo capitulo. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN_

* * *

CAP. 10

PROBLEMAS

El resto de la semana paso sin complicaciones, salvo uno que otro intento de Malfoy y su pansilla de arruinar el día de los chicos, pero ahora que se habían convertido en un verdadero equipo (debido a que se defendían mutuamente) nada podía arruinar la felicidad que arrastraban desde la noche anterior; el fin de semana paso de la misma forma: tarea, tarea, Malfoy, tarea, exámenes, Malfoy y más tarea, sin duda alguna la misma rutina de siempre cosa que ponía a Ron de muy mal humor y que lo hacía desear un cambio, de igual manera, el pelirrojo no tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que la mañana del lunes los esperaba algo realmente sorprendente.

Como era costumbre, los chicos entraron al comedor charlando y esperando encontrarse como siempre, con sus compañeros desayunando y uno que otro profesor en la mesa de profesores leyendo el profeta y llenando más de lo debido de sirop de maple sus hot cakes, sin embargo con lo que se toparon fue con algo completamente distinto: aun cuando sus compañeros continuaban ocupando sus lugares en las distintas mesas de las casas, la mesa de profesores se hallaba completamente llena y como en cada comienzo de año y cena, con Dumbledore sentado al centro; con un rápido vistazo antes de sentarse los chicos comprobaron que había un asiento demás al lado del director y que al parecer el resto de los profesores tampoco tenían idea de que trataba aquello.

Buenos días queridos alumnos – dijo Dumbledore una vez que los chicos estuvieron sentados y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro – se que les parecerá extraño notar que todos sus profesores y yo, estamos aquí esta mañana, pero sucede que tengo un anuncio muy importante que hacerles – Dumbledore hizo una pausa – por orden del ministerio de magia, se ha pedido colocar un coordinador de actividades en cada colegio de hechicería de Inglaterra…

¿Otra suma inquisidora? – dijo Ginny de forma ahogada y con los ojos abiertos como platos

No será como la suma inquisidora que tuvimos hace 2 años, por el contrario, este funcionario solo se encargara de ver que todo marche correctamente y para mi es un gran placer anunciarles que dicho comisionado es el señor Percy Wesley

Con muy pocos aplausos, el pelirrojo entro al comedor por una de las puertas que se ubicaban tras la mesa de profesores, llevaba una túnica color uva y una gran sonrisa en su pecoso rostro como si nada en su vida hubiese cambiado; solo de verlo los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par y se lanzaron miradas de horror, todos excepto Ginny quien se encontraba aplaudiendo con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Espero que traten al señor Wesley con el debido respeto – continuó Dumbledore – y que ninguno de nuestros profesores reciban quejas por el comportamiento de los miembros de las distintas casas de nuestro colegio. Por los momentos¡buen provecho!

Con esto las fuentes de plata frente a los chicos se llenaron de comida permitiéndole a los más glotones llenar su plato con de todo un poco, el primero en hacerlo fue Ron, mientras escuchaba a su hermana charlar animadamente con Harry sobre Percy, este último lejos de parecer agradado con la "visita" daba la sensación de estar un poco preocupado y desconfiado.

¡Que bien! – exclamo la chica untando un pan con mermelada de fresas – cuando mamá sepa esto se pondrá muy feliz

¿No debería ya de saberlo, cielo? – preguntó Harry mientras cortaba una salchicha por la mitad – es decir, si tu padre es trabajador del ministerio deben de haberse encontrado

Si, pero recuerda que Percy no va a la casa desde hace 3 años… ¿se habrá casado?

Si, es lo más seguro – dijo Ron haciendo una pausa en su comida – debe de haber contraído matrimonio con alguno de sus jefes, sabes que siempre ha sentido debilidad por la autoridad, el poder… eso lo derrite

Este comentario fue muy bien recibido por Harry quien sin aguantarse, se largo a reír por poco derramando su jugo sobre la mesa; frente a ellos, Hermione luchaba por no reírse también solo por respeto a su amiga quien tenía el entrecejo fruncido y las mejillas rosadas.

No les hagas caso Ginny, sabes que solo quieren molestarte

¡Si! – Ginny dejó a un lado su pan – lo que no me esperaba es que mi propio novio se riera de mi hermano

Cielo ¿pero que quieres que haga? – Harry trato de dejar de reír en vano – el comentario de Ron fue muy gracioso

¡Percy no es gay! – exclamo Ginny cuando se hubieron callado, sin embargo esto no fue una buena idea, ya que ahora no solo reían Harry y Ron, sino también Hermione - ¡vaya! Y luego dices que ellos son los que quieren molestarme

¡Oh Ginn! Es que sonó muy gracioso – se disculpo Hermione mirando a Ron divertida

¡Pues a mi me basta y me sobra! – dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie molesta – nos vemos luego

* * *

Mientras la chica salía del comedor el resto de sus amigos, aprovechaban para comentar de donde había logrado Percy obtener aquel lugar dentro del ministerio, por que si bien era cierto que no era un mal trabajador, tampoco era una mentira que era de los mejores; entre tanto el chico continuaba sentado cómodamente en la mesa de profesores platicando con Dumbledore y McGonagall, a simple vista no parecía tener nada de diferente, es más, continuaba viéndose tan prepotente como siempre. Con un sonoro repicar, la campana del colegio les indico que era hora de ir a clases, por lo que con rapidez los chicos abandonaron el comedor y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas clases; el día comenzó muy tranquilo, Percy estuvo presente en algunas de las clases de los chicos y en solo una de las chicas, además de que, casi siempre que pasaba junto a Harry y Ron, se hacía el desentendido y evitaba a toda costa mirarlos ó en el último de los casos saludarlos.

¿Quién demonios se cree que es? – exclamo Ron molesto cuando salían de sus clases de latín con un examen en la mano en el que se leía "B+" - ¿Acaso no soy su hermano¿No soy su sangre?

No te preocupes – dijo Harry tranquilamente observando su propio examen en el que se leía "A" – ¡Ah! Sabia que estaba mal escrito, confundí la palabra "paloma" con "ahora"

Si, es que son muy parecidas… pero regresando a mis desgracias ¡es que acaso soy tan insignificante!

Si que lo eres Wesley – dijo una tercera voz distrayéndolo de sus quejas

Curioso, Ron se volvió y observo a Draco Malfoy devolverle la mirada, venía acompañado de su novia Pansy quien no paraba de sonreír como si la persona que llevaba al lado fuese un trofeo; al verlo Harry se puso en alerta, desde que el rubio había atacado a las chicas, el moreno no dejaba de prestarle atención a todos sus movimientos.

¡Déjame en paz!

¡Eres un idiota Wesley! Llevas 7 años estudiando y aun así no terminas de aprender a insultar a nadie

Es que no quiero que te sientas miserable – apuntó Ron girándose y continuando con su camino

Será que no quieres matarme de la risa… y ahora no conforme con 2 Wesley, tenemos 3. ¿qué opinas de eso Pansy? - la rubia solo se limito a hacer una mueca de desagrado – si, me lo imaginaba

¡Piérdete Malfoy! Ya te lo dije

Eres un pobre tonto Wesley, deberías de sentir pena de saber que no podrás superarte en la vida

Harto por las estupideces del Slythering, Ron le estampo su examen de latín a Harry en el pecho y antes de que este pudiese siquiera actuar, se abalanzo sobre el rubio golpeándolo con fuerza en un ojo y haciéndolo emitir un fuerte quejido, junto a ellos Pansy no dejaba de gimotear y de decirle a Ron que soltara a su novio, Harry por su parte se había quedado de piedra al darse cuenta de que el cabello de su amigo había comenzado a tomar su ya conocido color rojo escarlata.

¡SUELTALO RON! – gritó en dirección a su amigo tratando de que este liberara al rubio, pero sus esfuerzos eran hasta el momento infructuosos – Ron por favor

MALDITO WESLEY LO PAGARAS CARO – gritó a su vez Malfoy lanzándole un puñetazo al pelirrojo en el rostro con fuerza

Entre tanto, el pasillo comenzaba a llenarse de alumnos que salían de clases y que curiosos se acercaban al lugar para saber que era lo que sucedía, ya para ese momento el cabello que Ron indicaba por completo su estado de animo: furioso. Como si todo hubiese sucedido en cámara lenta Ron levanto la palma de su mano unos 5 centímetros por encima del pecho de Malfoy, liberando una inmensa bola de fuego que incendio la túnica del Slythering en menos de un segundo, ante esto todo el pasillo contuvo la respiración mientras observaban con horror como Malfoy luchaba por apagar el fuego en su ropa, entre tanto Pansy continuaba gimoteando y Harry luchaba por aclarar sus ideas.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el moreno extrajo del bolsillo interno de su túnica su varita y sin esperar más apunto a la ya muy chamuscada túnica del rubio sofocando de una buena vez las llamas.

¡Ron! – exclamo Harry tomando a su amigo por los hombros con fuerza y obligándolo a ponerse de pie - ¿Estas loco? Pudiste haberlo matado

¡Merece morir! No es más que un imbécil…

¡ESTAS DEMENTE! – gritó Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos yendo hasta Ron y estampándole una bofetada en la mejilla – PUDISTE HABERLO MATADO, ERES UN ESTUPIDO QUE NO SABE LO QUE HACE

¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ? – exclamo una voz por sobre los gritos de la Slythering

De entre la multitud de alumnos que observaban atentamente el espectáculo apareció Percy, llevaba en la mano un manojo muy bien organizado de pergaminos y una expresión bastante neutra en el rostro

¡Ese… ese Gryffindor ataco a mi novio! – dijo Pansy quien se hallaba acariciando el cabello de Draco con cuidado mientras este permanecía en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas debido al dolor

En ese caso tendremos que llevarlos ante el director – explico Percy con tono potente – pónganse de pie y vayan hasta la estatua que da acceso al despacho del profesor mientras yo llevo a este joven a la enfermería, para el resto: el espectáculo se término¡circulen!

En silencio, cada cual tomo su rumbo: Pansy, Draco y Percy hacía la enfermería, Ron y Harry hacía el despacho de Dumbledore; ambos iban muy callados, como si el hablar les costara un gran esfuerzo. Finalmente después de 10 minutos de silencio, el moreno se decidió a platicar.

¡Lo hiciste muy bien! – dijo en voz baja

Casi lo mato – declaro el otro cuyo cabello regresaba a su tonalidad natural – pude meterme en problemas, fue una suerte que estuvieses allí

Si… bueno, le hacía falta un buen escarmiento

No tengo idea de porque actué así, es decir… estaba molesto, pero nunca pensé llegar a esos limites

Unos pasos alertaron a los chicos con respecto a que alguien se aproximaba por el pasillo y así fue: Percy venía anotando algo en un pergamino y con expresión de molestia, sin dirigirles la palabra se acerco a la estatua del fénix y dijo con voz fuerte: "Helado de calabaza", de inmediato esta se hizo a un lado y les mostró las escaleras de entrada al despacho; sabiendo lo que les esperaba, los chicos subieron tras el joven y entraron a la oficina en donde el director se hallaba tranquilamente sentado tras su escritorio.

Sr. Wesley – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

Estos dos señor – respondió Percy apartándose para que Dumbledore viera a Harry y su hermano, este último tenía un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada

¿Qué ha sucedido? – inquirió el anciano aun con tranquilidad

Armaron un revuelo en el pasillo del 2do. Piso y además mi hermano – Percy lo dijo con mucho trabajo – ataco al señor Malfoy y le produjo unas quemaduras en el pecho que según la señora Pomfrey son de 2do. Grado

Muy bien Sr. Wesley, muchas gracias por haberlos traído, yo me encargare de ahora en adelante

Asintiendo, Percy se volvió y salio del despacho sin siquiera mirar atrás, entre tanto Harry le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Ron quien parecía estarse preguntando que había hecho cambiar tanto a su hermano, por un instante el moreno sintió pena, pero luego se dio cuenta de que quien había decidido actuar mal había sido Percy, no Ron, ni Ginny, ni sus hermanos, por lo tanto era él quien debía disculparse por su estúpida actitud.

No te preocupes – dijo Harry en voz muy baja – ya sabrás porque se comporta así

Ron asintió con una leve sonrisa de esperanza, sabía que aquellas palabras hubiesen sonado mejor si hubiesen salido de la boca de Hermione, pero Harry era su mejor amigo y sabía que solo deseaba hacerlo sentir mejor.

* * *

Las chicas caminaban en silencio por el pasillo que conducía a la sala común, Hermione con las narices hundidas entre las páginas de un libro, Ginny pensando en Harry y Percy. Estuvieron caminando en esa forma por unos 5 minutos más, hasta que escucharon a Dean Thomas, acercarse con su novia Parvati charlando muy animadamente sobre lo que había ocurrido al frente del aula de latín. Curiosa al escuchar: "Si, debiste ver como le dejo Ron el ojo", Hermione despego la mirada de su libro y observo a sus compañeros.

Hola Hermione – saludó Parvati sonriente - ¿Cómo estas?

¡Ah! Hola Parvati, muy bien… oye ¿de qué hablan?

¿Aun no te has enterado? – pregunto la chica extrañada – Ron y Malfoy se pelearon hace más de ½ hora en el pasillo que conduce al aula de latín

¿Qué? – Ginny abrió los ojos al máximo mientras preguntaba - ¿estas segura de lo que dices?

¡Claro! Dean ve clases de latín y por ende está con ellos

¡Pobre Malfoy! Tiene quemaduras de 2º grado – dijo Dean con algo de sorna – los chicos tienen suerte si pasan la noche de hoy en el castillo

¡Gracias por la información chicos! – exclamo Hermione tomando a Ginny por la muñeca y tirando de ella en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraban

Para cuando las chicas llegaron hasta la estatua que daba acceso al despacho del director, ya los chicos venían saliendo, no con una sonrisa, pero si con una expresión de mayor alivio en el rostro. Al ver a Ron, la morena se adelanto y lo abrazo con fuerza.

¿Estas bien? – dijo en voz baja mientras Ron permanecía sorprendido

Si… si princesa, si estoy bien y ahora mucho mejor que antes

¿Qué les sucedió? – preguntó Ginny mientras Harry le plantaba un beso en una mejilla – Parvati fue quien nos informo de lo ocurrido

Sin previo aviso, Hermione se separo de Ron y lo observo directo a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido y expresión de molestia

¿Estas loco? Pudieron haberte expulsado¿Y qué habrías ganado con ello?

Pero Hermione, él solo… - intervino Harry sin siquiera darse cuenta

¡Tú deja de apoyarlo! – exclamo ella apuntando con el dedo a Harry como si fueses culpable de lo sucedido. Frente a esto el chico cerro abruptamente la boca y se quedo de pie junto a su novia quien no dejaba de parecer molesta

¡No lo iba a apoyar! – dijo Ginny con reproche – solo quería decirte lo que había sucedido

Eso ya me lo dirá Ron¿no es así? – preguntó hermione volviéndose a mirar al chico quien no daba crédito a sus oídos

Bueno… no veo porque no puedo hacerlo, pero por otro lado¿estoy obligado?

Sorprendidos por la gran estupidez que acababa de cometer Ron, Harry se llevo una mano a la frente mientras que Ginny se cubría el rostro con las manos; al verlos el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho no era después de todo la mejor salida, de modos que trato de repáralo lo más rápido posible con un comentario que solo él considero gracioso y que solo logró molestar más a Hermione.

¡Vaya! – dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras las palabras: "Eres una gran tonta Hermione Granger" cruzaban su mente – veo que no valió la pena preocuparme como lo hice hace unos minutos, pues bien… ¡Nos vemos luego!

Saliendo como un bólido de allí, Hermione se perdió por la esquina del pasillo sin dirección conocida; entre tanto Harry y Ginny le lanzaban miradas asesinas al pelirrojo, quien lejos de mirarlos se encontraba concentrado en el punto, para aquellos momentos vacío en el que había estado su amiga. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Primero Percy, y ahora su amiga… sabía desde que Malfoy se había cruzado en su camino que el día iba a terminar muy mal, se odiaba a si mismo por haberle hecho aquel desplante a la chica, y no podía dejar de preguntarse por que en ocasiones era tan imbécil… ¡merecía estar en Slythering!

Con un jalón que fácilmente lo devolvió a la realidad, Ginny arrastro a su hermano hasta la sala común mientras Harry le explicaba por el camino en que consistía el castigo en el que voluntariamente había decidido participar: Limpiarían cada noche durante todo un mes, los retratos del 1er y 3er piso. Mientras tanto Ron miraba con expresión triste a través de la ventana, el sol comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte lo que significaba que estaba cerca la hora del almuerzo, esperaba poder ver a Hermione allí, sentada frente suyo como siempre, mostrándole su encantadora y perfecta sonrisa.

¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? – le pregunto a Ginny mientras la tomaba de la mano con expresión desolada

No lo se Ron, pero puedo asegurarte que te costara mucho volver a contentar a Hermione

¡No lo apoyes tanto Ginn, cariño! – dijo Harry entre dientes acercándose a ella, haciéndola molestarse un poco

* * *

Percy entro como una exhalación a la enfermería, en donde ya la señora Pomfrey había atendido a Draco y ahora se encontraba ayudando a un chico al cual le crecían, de una forma espantosamente rápida, hongos por la nariz. Sin darle la menor importancia a aquello, el chico cruzo y se detuvo frente a la camilla en la que el rubio se encontraba sin camisa y con todo el pecho vendado hablando tranquila y cariñosamente con su novia.

¡Gran actuación la tuya Malfoy! – soltó Percy sin siquiera pedir permiso

¿Actuación? – Pansy se mostró molesta - ¿Si lo hubiesen matado le habrías dado algún galardón?

¡Cálmate Parkinson, no le sucedió nada… como siempre

Te aseguro Wesley que estas quemaduras duelen más de lo que crees – apuntó Draco – en fin… ¿a qué viniste?

A preguntarte si ahora que tienes parte de tu cuerpo cocido no habías logrado averiguar que es lo que le da a los chicos esos poderes

No, aun teniendo parte de mi pecho quemado no pude saberlo – dijo el rubio con odio – pero te aseguro que no es su varita

¡Vaya! – Percy rió chocante - ¡Qué gran noticia! De seguro el amo te recompensara por eso Draco

¡No me llames por mi nombre! No tienes derecho

¡Uh! Lo lamento – el pelirrojo deslizo uno de sus blancos dedos por la baranda de la camilla – bien, creo que el mortifago del que más esperan honores no servirá siquiera para recoger coles

Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso Wesley, no eres más que un pobre diablo que se dio cuenta de que sin poder no hay vida

¡Ah! Y de seguro tu actuaras contra mi¡por merlín mírame! Tengo 21 años y tú apenas vas a los 18… ¡tiemblo de miedo!

¡Cállate! – exclamo Pansy poniéndose de pie y tratando de repetir el golpe que le había proporcionado a Ron una hora antes, sin embargo el chico sujeto su mano en medio del aire

No creo que eso sea una buena idea niñita

¡Piérdete de aquí Wesley! Y asegúrate de averiguar que es lo que le ayuda a los amigos de tu hermanito a tener esos poderes

Si amo – dijo Percy con sorna liberando a Pansy y saliendo de la enfermería como si nada hubiese sucedido, de cualquier forma, ya sabía a quien debía de dirigirse: Ginevra Wesley

* * *

Para cuando los chicos caminaban de vuelta al comedor, ya Ron tenía un mejor semblante ó al menos eso parecía puesto que no paro durante todo el camino de reír a costas de Harry quien había caído accidentalmente en uno de los escalones falsos de la escalera que llevaba a la escalera grande del vestíbulo. Entre tanto Ginny caminaba rezagada leyendo con mucho interés un par de pergaminos que debía terminar para la clase de runas antiguas; el trío continuó de esta forma hasta que escucharon como una voz joven llamaba a Ginny sacándola de sus pergaminos y regresándola al pasillo.

¡Percy! – dijo ella con sorpresa pero sin dejar de sonreír – que bueno verte

Lo mismo digo hermanita – respondió este contento - ¿Cómo está todo?

Muy bien ¿vas a almorzar con los profesores hoy? – inquirió la pelirroja mientras Harry y Ron le enviaban al chico miradas asesinas

Si, sabes que una persona de mi altura no puede hacer menos – dijo percy pavoneándose como si fuese gran cosa – pero… aun así tengo tiempo para gastarlo con mi hermana favorita…

Y única – añadió Ron con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la molestia

Percy hizo caso omiso al comentario y continuo charlando con la chica

Y bien¿quieres venir conmigo la próxima salida a Hogsmade a comer un helado?

¡Eso sería genial Percy, por supuesto que si

Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana para comer nuestro delicioso mantecado con crema de frambuesas – Ginny sonrió conmovida por lo que su hermano añadió – por supuesto que recuerdo cual es tu sabor favorito de helado

Nos vemos Percy – finalizó la chica con una inmensa sonrisa mientras continuaba con los chicos de camino al comedor

Apenas habían puesto un pie dentro del comedor, cuando Ron, con toda la molestia posible tomó a Ginny por un brazo y tiró de ella en dirección a la mesa de los leones y más específicamente a su lado, no solo asustándola, sino también sorprendiéndola; entre tanto Harry tomó asiento a su lado en completo silencio

¿Qué te sucede Ron? – dijo Ginny con el entrecejo fruncido - ¿Acaso crees que despegarme el brazo será buena idea?

Lo que creo que será buena idea es prohibirte que veas a Percy mañana en la salida a Hogsmade

¿Qué? – Ginny observo a los lados indignada como buscando apoyo en su novio, pero este se encontraba sirviéndose un poco de esponjoso e "interesante" puré de papas - ¿por qué no?

Por que Percy a cambiado tanto que ya no se ni quien es… es decir¿acaso te parece que su actitud ante el incidente con Malfoy fue el indicado?

Bueno… tal vez no lo fue, pero ¿qué querías, tu atacaste al imbécil ese… no podías esperar que te defendiera

No estoy de acuerdo – intervino Harry con tranquilidad

¿Tú también? – la chica bufó – estoy segura que el día que Ron se tire por un balcón, también tú lo harás

No creo que me tire por un balcón, a menos claro que la situación lo amerite – dijo Ron de forma seca – ahora… ¿Ves que no soy el único que cree que ese encuentro sería un error?

Hastía, la muchacha se cruzó de brazos y observo al frente el lugar que comúnmente hubiese ocupado Hermione, completamente vacío, por lo que realmente su mirada se encontraba clavada en la pared de piedra.

¿Quieres que te demos 3 razones por las que es mala idea ver a Percy?

¡Si, por favor!

Primero: Ha cambiado mucho, tanto que ya no sabes quien es – Ginny bufó

Segundo – dijo Harry al tiempo que cortaba un trozo de carne – No me parece que su única intención sea hablar contigo, creo que trama algo

Pero…

Y tercero – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo – No nos parece seguro

¡Estas locos los dos! – exclamo visiblemente furiosa al tiempo que se ponía de pie - ¡es mi hermano y nada lo va a cambiar, no me importa lo que sea!

Sin decir más, Ginny tomó su bolso y salio del comedor tan velozmente que Hermione, quien apenas venía entrando, choco con ella y casi cae sentada al suelo.

¿Qué le sucede? – dijo en dirección a Harry quien parecía molesto

Asunto de hermanos – soltó sin levantar la mirada de su plato

* * *

_Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo que esta... bastante largo, no les parece, jeje. Bueno, quiero que sepan que ya comienza la magia y la acción._

_Pequeños adelantos del cap. 11:_

_Ginny piensa que ya es mayorcita para que su hermano y su novio la dirigan, lo que no sabe es que Percy tiene muchos planes rondando su cabeza_

_Los mortifagos... ¿A plena luz del día?_

_¿Draco casi muerto?_

_¡Dime que no es cierto!_

_jajaja espero que les haya dado mucho de que pensar._

_BYE_

_se cuidan_

_Espero sus rr_


	13. El primer ataque

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

_Respuestas a los rr:_

_Dan-Brk:_ Hola Dan, como estas, ya me habia extrañado que no había recibido ningun comentario tuyo, y creeme que te entiendo, a mi los estudios tampoco me dejan tiempo para nada. oye... se que no me incumbe, pero me parece que no deberias de publicar originales en una página web, ya sabes por lo del derecho de autor y todo eso, se podría decir que lo que circula por internet no tiene dueño!. En fin, espero poder leer MUY pronto tu ff porque la verdad es que me gustaria ver como escribe. Bueno por los momentos me despido.Bye.Cuidate

_Marc:_ jeje hola! gracias por tu rr, siii! ella siempre tan inocente /.Bye.Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 11

PRIMER ATAQUE

La mañana llegó sumamente rápido, y con ella la alegría de los alumnos de que por fin podrían ir a sus tiendas favoritas de Hogsmade para abastecerse de dulces, bromas y demás trastos que a fin de cuentas solo los ayudaban a pasar un rato diferente dentro del colegio. Tal era el caso de Ron, quien lejos de pensar en como hablar con Hermione (cosa que ya había probado solamente logrando que la chica pasara de largo sin prestarle atención) se hallaba contando los pocos Knuths que le quedaban para saber que podría compara con ellos.

¿Crees que me den un descuento si compro 20 ranas de chocolate?

¿Vas a abastecer a toda la sala común? – preguntó Harry riendo mientras tomaba un pequeño bolso que el profesor Lupin le había regalado en navidad y que se sujetaba perfectamente en las trabillas de sus jeans

No – Ron sonrió – son solo para mi, bueno y hay uno para ti y uno para Hermione si decide volver a hablarme

Bien… no creo que te den nada, pero si te hace falta te puedo prestar un poco de dinero – explico el moreno al tiempo que salía del cuarto y bajaba por las escalera de camino al retrato

Muy bien, lo tomare en cuenta

Por cierto¿Has visto a Ginny?

Si – Ron abrió el cuadro sin sonreír como hacía siempre – estaba muy molesta esta mañana porque le dije que no podía ir a verse con Percy, de hecho le hice prometérmelo y según ella en protesta, se encerró en su habitación y dijo que no iría al pueblo

¡Vaya! – Harry se sintió mal por un instante - ¿No podríamos dejarla venir bajo nuestra vigilancia?

No, no quiero que tenga nada que ver con ese traidor

¡Harry! – grito una voz de chica a sus espaldas haciéndolo volverse, era Hermione, y se veía muy bonita con una falda hasta las rodillas de jean y una franela color verde manzana con una chaqueta negra sobre la mismo – espérame

¡Ah! Hola Herm, disculpa, no sabía que aun estabas aquí

Si, es que fui en busca de Ginny y me dijo que no bajaría¿Qué sucedió?

Pregúntale a su hermano – dijo el moreno saliendo de allí disparado y dejando a los chicos de pie, uno frente al otro con cara de desconcierto

Bien… - Hermione comenzó a balbucear mientras se observaba sus zapatillas negras - ¿qué le sucedió a mi amiga?

Te lo diré solo si aceptas venir conmigo a tomar un helado para aclarar lo que paso ayer

Hermione pareció pensárselo para al final aceptar

Está bien – dijo tranquilamente

¡Ah! – el pelirrojo no supo que decir – bueno… en ese caso dejemos que Harry vaya adelante

* * *

Habían pasado ya 2 horas desde que los chicos habían partido a Hogsmade, cosa que hacía mucho más fácil que alguien que no deseaba ser descubierta saliera del castillo en dirección a lo que, según pensaba, seria un encuentro maravilloso. Con cuidado, y tratando de que las pocas personas que quedaban en el castillo no la notaran, Ginny tomo su chaqueta color rosa pálido y salió rápidamente en dirección al pueblo, debía de pensar en una buena excusa para Percy pues lo último que quería decirle era que Ron y harry lo consideraban peligroso, la muchacha estuvo caminando por más de 15 minutos, hasta que observo con placer frente a ella la entrada de la oficina de correo, ahora solamente debía encontrar a Percy y sentarse cómodamente a tomar su helado de mantecado con frambuesa.

Aun cuando habían quedado de encontrarse, Percy se hallaba todavía en el castillo dándole las indicaciones finales al pequeño grupo de mortifagos que su amo le había encargado "entrenar", aquel día atacarían Hogsmade con la única intención de tratar de descubrir como Harry y el resto lograban obtener aquellos poderes, cosa que parecía haberse convertido en la prioridad de Voldemort.

Ya lo saben – dijo Percy con altivez – deben atacar el pueblo dentro de 2 horas y tratar de someter a Potter y sus amigos hasta que hablen, no importa si tienen que torturarlos ó valerse de algún otro método, solo háganlo

¿Cuándo llegaran los refuerzos?

Dentro de 5 minutos – explico el chico observando el reloj de pared que se encontraba junto a la chimenea a través de la que hablaba – espérenlos y luego vayan directo a Hogsmade

Si señor – respondió una chica de largo cabello negro y mirada azul profunda

Nos veremos allá – culminó Percy tomando su capa y colocándosela para luego salir apresuradamente al pueblo

Percy llegó en menos de lo esperado, y de inmediato reconoció a su hermana la cual se encontraba de pie entre unas cuantas chicas de tercero observando una bonita pluma de plata que se hacía notar entre los estantes de una tienda de aspecto exclusivo; sonriendo con pesadez, el pelirrojo se acerco a ella y la aparto del grupo con cuidado.

¡Percy! – Ginny sonrió y se acomodo la túnica rosa sobre su cabeza con cuidado – que sorpresa… pensé que no vendrías

Nunca te dejaría colgada Ginn

¡Que bueno saber eso! Ahora… vamos, quiero comer mi mantecado – añadió ella contenta saliendo de camino a la heladería

Charlando tranquilamente ambos se acercaron a fuente de soda para tomar uno de esos helados que superan por mucho a las copas que los sostienen, Ginny parecía estar en las nubes, hacía tanto que deseaba hablar con Percy, no sabía porque pero le estaba haciendo falta y eso era algo que nunca se había atrevido a compartir con Ron y mucho menos ahora que sabía lo que este pensaba de Percy.

Te veo pensativa – dijo el chico lanzando una fugaz mirada al reloj de fondo el cual indicaba las 10:20 de la mañana, faltaban solo 5 minutos

Si – ella rió – es que tengo algunos problemas

¿Ron?

No del todo, también están mis materias, Runas me está dando algo de trabajo

¡Ah! – Percy sonrió tomando una gran cucharada de helado – pero no dejas de admitir que Ron forma parte de tus preocupaciones

La pelirroja rió con ganas, hacía mucho que nadie le hacía aquello

No, no dejo que admitirlo

Percy se encogió de hombros

¿Y qué me cuentas de tu vida¿Algún novio tal vez?

Bueno… - ella dudo – si, tengo novio, pero no me gusta compartir eso con nadie

Tal vez es alguien que no me agrada¿no?

Para nada, en realidad es alguien muy agradable… pero prefiero que me cuentes que ha sido de tu vida, tu trabajo

Pues… ya sabes – Percy hizo un ademán con la mano – cosas importantes por aquí y por allá, parece que nunca se acabaran las responsabilidades… y ahora con este nuevo puesto tendré que visitar muchas escuelas y centros de enseñanza

¡Genial, ha de ser divertido

Si, lo es – Percy volvió a observar el reloj, 10:25 la hora exacta, debía de preparase – Ginny¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar algo que te guste por allí?

¿En serio?

¡Claro, vamos… - Percy se levanto haciendo que su hermana lo imitara – te va a encantar todo

¡Eres el mejor Percy!

* * *

Entre tanto, Hermione y Ron se encontraban charlando sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior, y por las leves risotadas de la chica, parecía que Ron había logrado convencerla de que todo había sido una sandez de su parte. Para ese momento las calles angostas de piedra se encontraban tranquilas y era solo transitadas por alumnos del colegio que aprovechaban el día para no usar su uniforme y de esa manera lucir su ropa muggle

Me encanta Hogsmade – dijo Hermione con ensoñación – tiene un significado especial para mi

¿Por qué? – Ron bebió un poco de su merengada de chocolate

No lo se… creo que me recuerda que soy parte de un mundo lleno de gente especial

¿Cómo Harry?

La morena rió

Como tu, tontito

¡Ah! – las mejillas de Ron se volvieron de un rojo pálido – bueno… si tu lo dices

¡Claro que eres especial¿crees que de no ser así estaríamos aquí sentados?

¡Eres la mejor Hermione!... no hay nadie como tú

Muchas Gracias – respondió ella feliz

De repente se comenzaron a escuchar gritos provenientes de la parte más alta de la calle haciendo que los chicos dejaran de observarse como tontos y se giraran hacía el origen del sonido, solo para encontrarse con un grupo de chicos y chicas de 3er que corrían despavoridos calles abajo, mientras un grupo de unos 10 mortifagos los perseguían y les lanzaban hechizos de toda clase

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Hermione asustada mientras Ron se ponía de pie en un tris y la tomaba del brazo obligándola a levantarse

¡Corre!

Pero es…

¡CORRE! – reitero Ron sin darle tiempo a nada

Espantada por la perspectiva que tenía por delante, Hermione permitió que Ron la dirigiese por todo el camino a algún lugar que les sirviera de escondite, sin embargo, daba la sensación de que en un momento así el hallar un escondite no era nada sencillo. En ese instante, el pelirrojo tiró de ella en dirección a un sombrío callejón ubicado entre dos establecimientos que quedaban a unos cuantos metros de la heladería.

Nos encontraran – murmuró Hermione asustada mientras Ron la llevaba tras unos barriles cercanos - ¡no estamos seguros!

¡Tranquilízate! – exclamo Ron pensando en que hacer al tiempo que sacaba su varita, al verla la chica lo imito – solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo y podremos salir de aquí

¡Harry, está en peligro, debemos hallarlo

Si, pero eso será cuando estemos seguros de que no hay mortifagos cerca

¡Hola chicos! – dijo de repente una voz tras ellos - ¿van a alguna parte?

Tratando de huir de los 4 mortifagos que se encontraban tras ellos, los chicos arremetieron contra estos tomándolos por sorpresa y golpeándolos en el estomago, para luego salir a toda carrera del lugar

IMPEDIMENTA – gritó Hermione acertándole a un mortifago que a juzgar por la voz era una chica

Corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, ambos llegaron finalmente a las 3 escobas encontrándose con que ya el lugar estaba completamente vacío e inclusive las puertas se encontraban cerradas y selladas por medio de un hechizo

¡Debemos llegar al castillo! – exclamo Ron espantado - ¡vamos!

Apenas salieron a la calle de piedra Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados de mortifagos que los apuntaban con sus varitas y que parecían saber perfectamente que aparecerían de un momento a otro

Los estábamos esperando – dijo uno a la izquierda de Hermione acercándose a ella y arrebatándole la varita con tanta facilidad como quitarle un dulce a un bebe¿por qué? Pues por que tanto el pelirrojo como la morena sabía que de tratar de actuar serian acribillados a hechizos, otro tanto hizo con Ron quien lo observo con odio

Que alegría verlos a todos reunidos aquí – exclamo Lucius saliendo de entre sus "aprendices" – y en especial porque ninguno se salvo¿no es así Ford?

Así es jefe – exclamo un encapuchado empujando a Ginny hacía su hermano quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos de sorpresa y expresión de horror en el rostro

¡Ginny¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

¡Oh Ron! – la pelirroja lo abrazo con fuerza – lo siento, es solo que tenía muchos deseos de ver a Percy, yo nunca quise…

¡Bueno, ya basta de tanto hablar, queremos información… y fidedigna

¿De que hablan?

¡Vamos! No te hagas el tonto niño, ambos sabemos a que me refiero – Lucius acariciaba la varita de Hermione con mucho cuidado al tiempo que sonreía de forma chocante

¿Harry? – Ron arrugo la nariz mientras Hermione se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por la cintura por su mano derecha y Ginny por la izquierda – no sabemos nada, y si supiéramos no te lo diríamos

¡Vaya! Pero que compañeros tan geniales, prefieren morir que traicionar a su amigo

¡ALGO QUE HASTA YO HARIA LUCIUS! – gritó una voz a espaldas del grupo

Sorprendidos, los mortifagos se giraron encontrándose con el moreno quien para ese momento llevaba el cabello totalmente azul al igual que el brillo de sus ojos, además de tener la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha.

ATAQUENLO

Con un movimiento rápido Harry lanzó un chorro de agua a los mortigafos más cercanos, que hizo que estos salieron disparados y cayeran sobre Lucius para más tarde comenzar a lanzar hechizos en todas las direcciones, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que tenía un ataque de histeria; entre tanto los chicos rompieron el apretado corrillo que habían estado formando y comenzaron a atacar a todos aquellos mortifagos que se les acercaban por medio de sus poderes puesto que Lucius (que continuaba aplastado) continuaba teniendo sus varitas.

AUXILIO – gritó de repente Ginny cuando un mortifago la tomo por el cuello y la estampo contra una pared cercana mientras introducía su mano a través de la túnica de la chica en busca de algún talismán o dije que le permitiera obtener esos poderes. Para su suerte, el encapuchado se encontró con la piedra, sin embargo este se vio obligada a soltarla cuando Ron, con un llamara que alcanzo los 2 metros, hizo que la túnica completa del hombre ardiera

¿Estas bien? – preguntó de forma seca cosa que hizo a la muchacha extrañarse

Si, lo estoy… gracias….

No es nada, ahora vamos, debemos ayudar a Hermione

Sin embargo, la chica no parecía estar necesitando ayuda pues estaba haciendo estragos entre los mortifagos que la atacaban, fue en ese momento que Harry apareció tras ella para ayudarla, cosa que la hizo sentir un poco más segura

IMPEDIMENTA ¿Dónde está tu varita?

Me la quito Lucius

Bien… la buscare, tú ve por Ron y Ginny y váyanse al castillo

Pero Harry…

Hazlo – dijo el moreno deshaciéndose de los últimos dos mortifagos al tiempo que Hermione salía en rápida huída y tomaba a Ron y a Ginny por los brazos arrastrándola con ella

¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ron dejando que la morena lo arrastrase

CORRAN

Sin detenerse a preguntar nada (salvo por Harry), Ron y Ginny siguieron a su amiga de vuelta al colegio deseando que todo aquello acabase

¡Esperen! – exclamo de pronto Ginny frenándose en medio de la vía cosa que hizo a los otros dos desesperarse – tienen a Percy¡debemos ayudarlo!

Ni lo digas – exclamo Ron tomándola del brazo de nuevo y tirando de ella, esta vez la chica no ofreció resistencia, cosa que el chico agradeció con todas sus fuerzas

Los chicos continuaron corriendo, logrando sortear los (para extrañeza de ellos) pocos obstáculos que se les ponían por el medio; entre tanto Harry demostraba lo bien que manejaba la varita al aplicarle un "crucio" a un mortifago que cayo al suelo retorciéndose como loco, sin embargo, los partidarios de su peor enemigo le estaban dando guerra, cosa que sin duda lo ponía de mal humor. En ese instante, Lucius se acerco a él y le atinó un golpe seco en la cabeza, que lo hizo caer medio desmayado al suelo; a pesar de esto Harry hizo un último esfuerzo, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo al rubio dar un salto y caer a lo lejos justo sobre un barril que al romperse gracias al peso y la fuerza del hombre, libero una sustancia viscosa de color gris brillante que tenía un olor parecido al pescado.

Dándose cuenta de ello, el moreno se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo y con un simple "accio" tomó las varitas de sus amigos y salió a la carrera de vuelta al castillo mientras Lucius y el resto trataban de recuperarse de la "paliza" que los chicos les habían dado.

* * *

Ron y Hermione llegaron a castillo a duras penas, más bien daba la sensación de que Ron llevaba cargado a Hermione, porque ella iba apoyada por completo en sus hombros, tras ellos corría Ginny, a ella por el contrario aun le quedaban algunas fuerzas, cosa que le fue de mucha utilidad para subir las escaleras de entrada; al llegar frente a las puertas de roble, los chicos escucharon una gran algarabía dentro, lo que les hizo suponer que ya Dumbledore, y todo el cuerpo docente tenían conocimientos de lo ocurrido: y así fue. Por donde Ron, Ginny, y Hermione metieran la cabeza encontraban alumnos contando su versión de la historia, unos más exagerados que otros (había uno que aseguraba que Voldemort casi lo había atrapado), pero al final todos tenían el mismo desemboque: Un ataque de al menos 100 mortifagos en Hogsmade. Al verlos, todos se acercaron a ellos a la carrera rodeándolos, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo a Ron el cual parecía ser el único capaz de hablar puesto que las chicas se encontraban por completo sin aliento.

¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió un chico de liso cabello color rojo casi tan encendido como el de Ron (cuando no estaba bajo los efectos de la piedra) - ¿Dónde está Potter?

Ya todos saben que sucedió – dijo Ron con una ceja levantada – y Harry se quedó en el pueblo… estaba dando lucha

Con un "¡Oh! Por parte de todos los presentes, el aire se quedó en una tensa calma que solo fue rota cuando Draco apareció entre unas chicas de 3ero que se encontraban detenidas frente a Ron; estas, al ser apartadas de forma bastante brusca, se mostraron muy molestas, sin embargo, Draco no les hizo el menor de los casos

¡Clásico de Potter! – exclamo con prepotencia – siempre queriendo sobresalir

¡CALLATE! – grito Ginny adelantándose con el puño en alto – por que no metes las narices en tus asuntos estúpido

¡Deja de actuar de esa forma Wesley! – dijo este cortante con una sonrisa bofa en el rostro – da la sensación de que no tienes novio

¡No todos somos como tú, Malfoy!

Con una última mirada de odio hacía la muchacha, Draco salió de camino a su sala común empujando de forma muy grosera a Ginny por lo que casi la hace caer, sin embargo, no fue ella quien cayó, sino Hermione, la cual con expresión de dolor en el rostro se derrumbó finalmente entre los brazos de Ron quien horrorizado la sujeto con fuerza para luego salir a la carrera de camino a la enfermería ante la mirada mucho más sorprendida de sus compañeros.

Tras ellos, Ginny corría también, parecía sumamente triste y deseosa de que todo aquello terminase; cuando la pelirroja se encontraba más hundida en sus pensamientos, observo como su hermano doblaba la esquina aun con su amiga desmayada en brazos, ya estaban por llegar a la enfermería. Finalmente, luego de doblar en otra esquina, entraron en la inmensa sala, en donde, con voz de preocupación la señora Pomfrey le ordeno a Ron que colocara a la chica en una de las camillas, en donde con rapidez le suministro una poción la cual solo de ver su color amarillo moriche, a los chicos se les revolvió el estomago, por lo que Ron pensó que era una verdadera suerte que su amiga estuviese inconsciente.

¡Listo! – exclamo la enfermera feliz – solo habrá que esperar a que despierte

¿Y eso será? – dijo Ginny sentándose en la silla junto a la cama

Dentro de una media hora ó 10 minutos, no más…

Yo me quedare con ella – dijo Ron con voz seca una vez que la mujer se hubo ido

Yo puedo cuidarla mientras tu vas a ver si ya Harry llegó – dijo Ginny extrañada por la actitud de su hermano

Ya te dije que yo me quedare aquí – puntualizo el otro de tan mala gana que Ginny se molesto un poco – ve a ver si tu novio llegó

¡No me hables así!

¡Te escapaste del castillo! – exclamo Ron – nos mentiste al decir que no irías a ver a Percy… ¡Pudieron haberte matado!

¡Pero no fue así!

¡FUE UNA SUERTE!

¿Qué sucede? – dijo una tercera voz sacándolos a los 2 de su discusión, al volverse, se encontraron con que Hermione había despertado y los observaba sorprendida - ¿por qué pelean tanto?

¡Ah! – Ginny le lanzo una última mirada a su amiga y salio de la enfermería como una exhalación – los veo luego – soltó antes de retirarse

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, Ron la observo retirarse con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba mucho más: Hermione

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor, creo… ¿pero que sucedió¿por qué la pelea?

Cosas de hermanos – dijo el otro con una leve sonrisa – tenemos que esperar a que Harry regrese

Si, lo se… oye Ron – Hermione poso sus castaños ojos en el chico – Gracias por quererme tanto

Ron se quedó pasmado, pero después de un rato comprendió el mensaje que su amiga había pretendido mandarle y sonrió con gusto a tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello. Aun cuando lo sucedido en Hogsmade no había sido nada bueno, sirvió para unir un poco a aquellos dos.

* * *

Hola a todos, se que meresco que me fusilen por tardar tanto, pero entiendan que tengo exceso de cosas que hacer... :). Muchas Gracias por esperar. Espero poder leer muy pronto sus rr. Me despido hasta una nueva oportunidad. BYE. Cuidense 


	14. Planes finales

NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF J.K. ROWLING 

pedro: Hola pedro, muchas gracias por tu rr, y espero que te guste el cap. BYE, cuidate

Marc: Hola! muchas gracias por el rr, aqui está el nuevo cap para que te deleites. See ya

* * *

CAP. 12

PLANES FINALES

Para cuando Ginny llegó abajo, se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore venía subiendo las escaleras en dirección a ella y que tras él, Harry levitaba lentamente, aparentemente desmayado pues traía la boca media abierta y el brazo derecho se balanceaba sin control junto a él; horrorizada, la chica se adelanto hasta llegar donde el anciano quien a pesar de todo, la recibió con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

No se preocupe señorita Wesley – dijo mucho antes de que ginny pudiese siquiera abrir la boca – Harry estará bien, solo necesita ser atendido por nuestra querida señora Pomfrey

¿Y Percy?

El señor Wesley subió a la enfermería¿No se encuentra allí?

Ginny negó lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que regresaba su castaña mirada a su novio con preocupación, tras el pequeño grupo, al pie de las escaleras, el resto de los alumnos no dejaban de observarlos y de cuchichear como si aquello fuese la presentación de algún jugador de Quiddicht ante sus admiradores.

Que extraño – dijo la atronadora voz del director devolviendo a la pelirroja a la realidad – bien, tal vez deba ir a verlo más tarde, ahora si me lo permite…

Asintiendo en silencio, Ginny se aparto y dejo que el director continuase con su camino hacía la enfermería, en donde ya Hermione se encontraba completamente recuperada. Fue por ello, que para cuando el trío llegó a la estancia, tanto Ron como Hermione, quienes hasta ese momento se hallaban peligrosamente cerca, se pusieron de pie y prácticamente corrieron hacía Dumbledore, el cual les sonrió tan amablemente como segundos antes había hecho con Ginny.

¿Se encuentra Harry bien profesor? – inquirió Hermione preocupada sin dejar de sujetarse de Ron - ¿Estará bien?

Por supuesto que si señorita, usted sabe que el señor Potter tiene una fortaleza increíble, solo hace falta que nuestra querida enfermera se encargue de él

Prácticamente de inmediato, la señora Pomfrey se acerco a la camilla con un hermoso frasco de color negro cuyo cristal se encontraba hermosamente labrado con pequeñas flores y hojas, en su etiqueta se hacía notar la silueta de un gato el cual de cuando en cuando liberaba pequeñas "z" de su cabeza.

Con esto quedara como nuevo – dijo la mujer mientras vaciaba un poco del contenido, el cual poseía un curioso color rojo sangre, dentro de un vaso parecido a los usados para tomar whisky

¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo hermione con cara de asco observando la medicina

Una poción que lo hará dormir manteniendo la consciencia de todo lo sucedido, no queremos que olvide nada

Pero si eso es justamente lo que Harry desearía – se quejó Ron levantando los brazos

Si, pero no el director, y lamentablemente debo obedecerle

¡Como no! – murmuró Ron ante la mirada cariñosa de Hermione quien con cuidado lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo con ella de vuelta a su camilla

Entre tanto, Ginny tomó asiento junto a la cama del moreno, pensaba en lo tonta que había sido al ir a Hogsmade, y que si algo le sucedía a Harry, nunca se lo perdonaría

Usted no tiene la culpa de lo sucedido señorita Wesley – dijo Dumbledore al verla triste y casi llorando – piense que el señor Potter estará bien y tranquilo.

Yo no lo creo – dijo la chica sorprendentemente triste – si no hubiese ido allí

Señorita Wesley, debe ser fuerte… recuerde que el señor Potter ha pasado por cosas peores…

Asintiendo a las palabras del director, Ginny se acurruco junto al cuerpo desmayado de Harry y cerró los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba los pasos del director alejarse. Sabía que algo andaba mal y sin embargo su mente no encontraba la conexión; Resultaba muy extraño ver a un grupo de más de 100 mortifagos una mañana en Hogsmade, y más aun sabiendo que los únicos visitantes del pueblo en aquel momento eran alumnos del colegio… bueno, tal vez no era tan extraño si pensabas en Harry y en lo buscado que era por Voldmort, de cualquier forma, ellos no parecían estar tras su pista.

Sumiéndose un poco más tranquilamente en sus pensamientos, Ginny se quedó dormida, por lo que no se enteró de cuan rápida llegó la noche, por lo que cuando Hermione la sacudió levemente al día siguiente para despertarla, la chica dio un respingo y se aparto instantáneamente de Harry.

¿Hermione?

Hola Ginn¿cómo amaneces?

¿Cómo¿Ya es de día? – exclamo ella frotándose los ojos

Si, pasaste aquí toda la noche… Ron estuvo a punto de despertarte, pero sintió pena de hacerlo

No debió haber sentido nada… - dijo esta secamente – si no le duele decir esas cosas de Percy, despertarme ha de ser una pequeñez

No se porque dices eso, sabes que Ron te quiere mucho – Hermione frunció el entrecejo – de cualquier forma, toma – dijo ahora extendiéndole un paquete alargado – son un par de panes con mantequilla, en vista de que no llegaste al desayuno decidí traértelos

Muchas Gracias

Sin darle tiempo a Hermione siquiera a sentarse, la chica comenzó a devorar los panes con verdadero gusto, se notaba que tenía mucha hambre. Sonriendo la morena la observo por unos segundos, hasta que con un leve quejido y un movimiento brusco, Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos, estaba completamente desorientado y tenía la mirada perdida. Adelantándose con cuidado, ambas chicas llegaron hasta él y lo observaron hasta que el chico logró enfocar la mirada en un punto que fue nada menos que Ginny.

¿Ginny? – dijo con voz ronca

Hola cielo¿cómo te sientes?

Más ó menos… me duele la cabeza¿Dónde estoy?

En la enfermería… ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió ayer?

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento y luego con sorpresa parpadeó un par de veces al tiempo que observaba mucho más a Ginny

¡Si! – exclamo sentándose de una sola vez en la cama – claro que lo recuerdo… y también recuerdo lo que tu hiciste

¿Yo?

Si, te fugaste a Hogsmade¿acaso estas loca, casi te matan

Pero no sucedió… ahora, piensa en que debes sentirte mejor para que puedas salir de aquí – dijo la chica un poco a la defensiva por lo que el tono de voz fue algo antipático

¡No tienes idea de cuanto me preocupó verte allí de pie entre ese par de mortifagos y tu solo eres capaz de decirme eso! – dijo de nuevo el chico molesto

¡Harry! – exclamo esta vez Hermione interviniendo por primera vez desde hacía mucho rato, tenía cara de molestia y el entrecejo fruncido - ¿no puedes dejar de pelear ni en un momento así?

¿Si la hubiesen matado habrías dicho eso? – la cortó Harry

NO ME ASESINARON ESTÁ BIEN – gritó Ginny fuera de si, era una suerte que la madame Pomfrey hubiese salido de la enfermería, pues con semejantes gritos de seguro habría enviado a todos fuera del lugar – quiero que les quede claro, ya se que no estuvo genial fugarme pero no era para tanto…

No lo digo por dármela de héroe Ginevra – replico Harry mientras hundía el rostro entre sus manos – estaba realmente preocupado… sentía que si te perdía mi mundo terminaría de venirse abajo

Anonadada por lo que Harry acababa de decirle, la chica se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama del chico con los ojos abiertos de par en par y miles de ideas en su cabeza; entre tanto Hermione observaba todo en un silencio ensimismado y una leve sonrisa en el rostro, entre tanto Harry se giro para ver a Ginny pero en vez de eso se encontró directamente con sus labios. No era una sorpresa para nadie que luego de ese beso el moreno se sentiría mejor.

* * *

Percy se adentro en su habitación con cara de pocos amigos y la nariz completamente hinchada y roja como un tomate, hubiese dado lo que fuese por tomarse en aquel instante un buen té, pero sabía que si bajaba la señora Pomfrey tendría deseos de encargarse de él y aquello no sería una buena idea pues debería de responder muchas preguntas. Tomando un puñado de polvos flu, el chico hizo que la chimenea del cuarto de transformara en algo muy parecido a una puerta abierta pues de inmediato unos 2 ó 3 mortifagos entre los que se encontraba Lucius pasaron a través de la misma solo para observarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pocos amigos; molesto por ello, el muchacho dio un bufido y se alejo de ellos de camino a su cama en donde se dejó caer furioso.

¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió Bellatrix quien parecía molesta

El plan fracaso… los chicos vencieron a todos los mortifagos, pero Margaret descubrió que lo que les da sus poderes , son unas piedras que cada uno de ellos llevan colgadas del cuello

¡Excelente! – exclamo un hombre de cabello blanco y largo junto a la mujer – al menos sabemos que debemos obtener primero

¿Acaso te atacaron los chicos? – inquirió Lucius con una sonrisilla

¡Por Merlín! – Percy se levanto de la cama furioso al tiempo que presionaba con fuerza un pañuelo contra su nariz la cual para aquellos instantes experimentaba una pequeña hemorragia - ¡Claro que no! Es solo que fui herido accidentalmente

¡Ya lo veo! – Lucius sonrió con desden y se dio la vuelta mientras observaba atentamente todo a su alrededor – bien… tendremos que atacar el castillo lo antes posible¿Qué opinas Bellatrix?

Que es una excelente idea, mientras más rápido nos deshagamos de el imbécil de Potter mejor… pero… tendremos que informarle al amo de nuestras medidas

¡Por supuesto que si Bellatrix, querida! – exclamo el otro son sorna – jamás dejaría de comunicarle algo al amo

Sonriendo satisfecha, la mujer observo a su cuñado y luego asintió, se sentía mucho más poderosa que momentos antes, y en especial porque finalmente Lucius había tomado en cuenta de una vez una de sus ideas.

¿De qué demonios hablas? – exclamo percy molesto y con voz pastosa debido a la sangre que brotaba de su nariz - ¡Sabes que eso no es lo mejor!

¿Y eso qué? – Lucius se acerco peligrosamente al chico – no tenemos más tiempo… de seguro el ministerio se movilizara por completo hasta acá ó quizás hasta Hogsmade, de modos que no tendremos muchas oportunidades…. ¿o es qué acaso ahora estas desarrollando una especie de sentimiento afectivo por Potter y sus amigos? – Percy simplemente observo al rubio con cierto odio - ¡Ah! Con que ahora estas sintiendo pena por tener que atacar a tus hermanitos… ya sabía yo que esto no iba a ser una buena idea

NO HE DESARROLLADO NINGUN SENTIMIENTO AFECTIVO POR NADIE – gritó el otro con furia – es solo que no me parece apropiado

¡Veremos! – respondió Lucius – por los momentos… prepárate para mañana en la noche

Sin cruzar más palabras Lucius se introdujo de nuevo en la chimenea, en la cual continuaba crepitando aquel fuego verde esmeralda, tras él, enteraron Bellatrix y el hombre canoso. Sumamente molesto, Percy se dejó caer de nuevo en su cama… ¿Ahora que demonios iba a hacer, no deseaba lastimar a su hermana, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de que Potter era su novio todo se le complicaba, tendría que llevársela a ella por el medio y eso era lo que menos había deseado, sin embargo, si quería subir de rango y llegar a ser más importante que Malfoy tendría que cumplir con lo que sus "jefes" decidieran¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil¿por qué Ginny tenía que fijarse en ese mojigato que todo lo que hacía era tratar de llamar la atención? Y gracias a eso todos sus planes en apariencia perfectos se ponían de cabeza. Dando un largo suspiro, Percy volvió a secar su nariz de la poca sangre todavía escurría por ella, mientras se decía a si mismo que su hermana no sería un impedimento en su ascenso al poder.

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora es cuando comienza la verdadera acción, en el siguiente cap. va a suceder de todo, ataques, mortifagos, Harry y cia, Draco, y las piedras. Esperenlo porque va a estar genial.

Bye

Se cuidan


	15. Noche Agitada Parte I

ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING

_Respuesta a los rr_

_Dan-Brk: _Hola Dan! que era de tu vida, jajaja tiempo sin leer un rr tuyo. En cuanto a lo que me dices: Que bueno que me vayas a enviar tu ff, lo estare esperando y lo leere con mucho gusto. Espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado. Bye. Cuidate

_pedro:_ Jajaja, tal como lo deseabas, aqui está el cap. BYE. gracias por tu rr

_marce:_ jajaja si Marce, es un imbecil, ya veras lo que sucede en el proximo cap. Bye. Cuidate

_Respuesta a los rr del cap. dañado :):_

_DeI-HiOgA:_ Hola, jajaja vaya! veo que te gusto mi ff, pues MUCHAS GRACIAS! no tienes idea de lo bien que me cayeron tus comentarios, te lo agradezco mucho de verdad. Si, se que eses cap. tenía ciertos problemas, pero ya está solucionado, no tengo idea de porque sucedio, pero ya todo está listo. Espero que te guste el cap. y tb espero tus rr. Bye. Hablamos

_goldfinger-potter: _Hola! muchas gracias por el rr, y como ves ya el problema está resuelto. Bye. Cuidate

_marce:_ jajaja aquí está el verdadero cap. BYE

_Isabella Riddle: _Hola Isabella, muchas gracias por el rr, si... es que mi hermano no se dio cuenta, pero ya está solucionado. Espero que lo disfrutes, y si... ahora es que biene lo bueno!. Bye, cuidate, hablamos.

_pedro:_ Hola pedro, jajaja pues, lamento lo sucedido, y no... no te preocupes que no es tu computador. Bye, cuidate.

* * *

CAP. 13

NOCHE AGITADA - Parte I

La noche paso bastante más tranquila, Harry se vio obligado a dormir en la enfermería (con Ginny a su lado), mientras que a Ron y Hermione por su parte les permitieron regresar a la sala común, por lo que su noche fue aun más calmada que la del moreno. Entre tanto, Percy no volvió a salir de su habitación, por lo que para las 12 de la media noche, aun se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, con la nariz mucho menos hinchada que horas antes pero las mismas ideas sobre sus hermanos rondando dentro de su cabeza¿valdría la pena perder la confianza de su hermana solo por un poco de poder? Sinceramente estaba comenzando a dudar aun cuando una parte de su cerebro le indicaba otra cosa, sin embargo todavía recordaba la sonrisa franca y feliz de Ginny el día del ataque en Hogsmade, y aquella era una de las principales razones que lo hacían dudar, no quería que la chica perdiera esa sonrisa y principalmente que no dejara de regalársela a él, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ya estaba metido de lleno en la "familia" del señor tenebroso, ahora debía de responder. En ese instante, una voz que arrastraba las palabras llegó hasta sus oídos obligándolo a volverse en dirección a la chimenea, solo para encontrarse con uno de sus "mejores amigos": Lucius Malfoy.

¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Percy de mala gana palpándose un poco la punta de la nariz con expresión de leve dolor al tiempo que se detenía frente a la chimenea

El amo está de acuerdo con que ataquemos mañana por la noche – dijo el rubio clavando su mirada de desagrado sobre el joven quien sin embargo no se inmuto – enviara un ejercito de 200 personas al colegio, y tu serás el que les de el acceso, llegaran por cada una de las chimeneas para que sea el factor sorpresa, y atacaran a Dumbledore con el objetivo de deshacerse de él.

¿Qué será de Potter? – preguntó el chico ya dejando de lado un pañuelo de papel el cual estaba moteado de sangre

Eso se lo dejaremos al amo, la base del plan está en alejarlo lo máximo posible de Dumbledore y del castillo, de ese modo podrá deshacerse de él lo más fácilmente que él pueda

Muy bien, en ese caso¿a qué hora debo estar listo?

A las 10:30, cuando todos estén en sus salas comunes listos para dormir

Perfecto – dijo Percy asintiendo mientras observaba como la cabeza de Lucius desaparecía entre las llamas, ahora que no había vuelta atrás debía de aceptar el odio inminente de su pequeña hermana.

Para cuando Ginny despertó, ya la enfermería completa se encontraba bañada por la débil luz del sol, lo que sin lugar a dudas indicaba que ya eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana, extrañada, la chica levantó la vista y se encontró que su novio aun dormía, de modos que volvió a acurrucarse junto a la mano del chico y tratando de volver a dormir por otros 15 minutos, sin embargo, esto no le fue posible, ya que apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando escucho como con un leve quejido, Harry despertaba, de modos que volvió a levantar la cabeza y dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa sincera.

Buenos días dormilón – dijo con tono divertido la chica mientras se soltaba el cabello y volvía a recogerlo en una apretada cola de caballo - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Muy bien, ya al menos no me duele nada – respondió este con una gran sonrisa - ¿estuviste aquí toda la noche?

Si, y debo decirte que no te moviste en las 12 horas que permanecí aquí

Harry rió mientras se retiraba las sábanas blancas que lo habían arropado toda la noche y se ponía de pie con intenciones de salir del lugar, de cualquier forma, la enfermera vino de inmediato y lo obligo a sentarse de nuevo en la camilla aun cuando el moreno no dejaba de quejarse; de inmediato la mujer lo evaluó de nuevo para luego, con cara de insatisfacción total, indicar que ya podía retirarse.

Feliz por aquello, el moreno tomo a su novia de la mano y salió con ella de la enfermería pensando en que pronto estaría de nuevo en su calentita sala común rodeado de sus 2 mejores amigos, los cuales, esperaba, ya se hubiesen decidido a aceptar sus sentimientos. No obstante, para cuando ambos arribaron a la sala común, se encontraron que Ron y Hermione estaban enfrascados en una inmensa discusión que solo se dio por terminada cuando con mucha más molestia de la normal, Hermione arrojó uno de los cojines del sofá frente a la chimenea directo al rostro del pelirrojo el cual quedó un tanto aturdido por aquello (y también muy despeinado) observando como la chica salía como un bólido de camino a su habitación.

Hola Ron – dijo tímidamente Harry, no sabía si el animo de su amigo continuaba intacto

¡Harry! – exclamo este saliendo un poco tarde de su sopor - ¿Cuándo saliste de la enfermería?

Hace 10 minutos¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, deberían estar en clases

¡Ah! – el pelirrojo sonrió dejando caer de mala gana el cojín de nuevo sobre el sofá – dieron el día libre puesto que aun los alumnos se encontraban en shock por lo sucedido en Hogsmade, a partir de mañana tendremos clases de nuevo y hay un examen de pociones el miércoles

¿Examen? – Harry arrugo la nariz – Snape necesita buscarse urgentemente una novia con la que ocupar el tiempo

A este comentario lo siguió unos segundos de silencio, para luego tanto Ginny como Ron estallar en carcajadas, que solo terminaron cuando Hermione apareció de nuevo por la escalera con expresión de profundo arrepentimiento y un empaque de ranas que chocolate en la mano; extrañados, los chicos se callaron al tiempo que la observaban correr hasta el pelirrojo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, esto hizo que las mejillas de Ron se colorearan de un rosa subido y una sonrisa inmensa se dibujara en sus labios.

Ron, lo siento mucho… ¿me perdonaras?

Pero por supuesto que lo haré princesa… se que no fue tu intención, y ¿esa rana de chocolate es para ti?

Lamento decirte que no – dijo ella divertida – es para Harry

¡Ah! – dijo el moreno sorprendido tomando la caja de cartón que su amiga le extendía – muchas gracias

No, gracias a ti por estar dispuesto a defendernos

Oye princesa – inquirió Ron aun abrazándola – y ¿para mi no hay nada?

Uhmmmm – Hermione sonrió – veremos que encuentro en mi baúl

Riendo por lo bajo, los chicos permitieron que Harry subiera a su habitación para darse una ducha y luego bajar completamente vestido y preparado para dirigirse a tomar un buen desayuno; al llegar al comedor, los 4 comprobaron que todos los profesores se encontraban presentes todos excepto Percy, que a pesar de no ser profesor también tomaba el desayuno en aquel largo mesón el cual casi todas las mañana se encontraba adornado con tazones de frutas, y copas de plata que relucían bajo los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana cercana.

Que extraño – comentó Ron al tiempo que tomaba una copa y la llenaba con jugo de calabaza – Percy no está en la mesa

Tal vez está ocupado – dijo Ginny sin darle mucha importancia a aquello

Si, tal vez… - dijo a su vez Harry un tanto atontado mientras sus ojos se movían a través de la mesa, en una de las esquinas se encontraba el diminuto profesor Fliwicht quien parecía estar disfrutando de los panqueques con miel que comía, a su lado se hallaba la profesora McGonagall disfrutaba de una amena charla con la profesora Sinistra, junto a ellas y justo al centro de encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, y por último pero no menos importante el profesor menos estimado de Harry: Severus Snape, quien se encontraba leyendo muy calmadamente el periodico – sabes Ron, creo que luego del desayuno debo hablar contigo en privado

Muy…. Bien – dijo Ron con mucho trabajo puesto que tenía la boca totalmente llena de salchicha y huevo

RON – exclamo Hermione con cara de asco – podrías tragar antes de hablar… y no comas como un desesperado

Pero es que… - Ron salpico un poco de huevo a Harry quien solo rió un poco por la cara de más asco que ponía su amiga – tengo mucha hambre

¡Que asco Ron! – dijo a su vez Ginny – deberías de aprender a comportarte en la mesa de una vez por todas

Con una mirada de total indiferencia, Ron volvió a clavar su mirada en los huevo con salchicha de su plato y continuó comiendo hundido en sus pensamientos, entre tanto Harry continuaba sondeando el comedor con la mirada, le extrañaba sobre manera no ver a Percy en el mismo y ahora que lo recordaba, él debía de estar en el pueblo cuando el ataque fue efectuado y además junto a Ginny, de modos que… ¿por qué no había resultado siquiera herido? Y de haber sido así¿por qué no había ido a la enfermería como todos ellos, definitivamente allí no sucedia nada bueno, el problema era que si Ginny llegaba a descubrirlos hablando "mal" de su hermano, de seguro les dejaría de hablar por unas cuantas semanas y además tal vez hasta terminaría con él, y eso era lo último que deseaba.

Pensativo, Harry se dio cuenta de que tal vez era mucho mejor mantener aquello en silencio, pero ¿era eso lo indicado? Y si eran ciertas sus suposiciones y estaban todos ellos conviviendo con el enemigo, y gracias a que él había decidido mantener su boca cerrada todo su mundo se venía abajo; las ideas llenaban su mente con asombrosa rapidez, por lo que comenzó a sentirse algo alterado… ¡debía discutir aquello con su amigo sin importar las consecuencias!

Harry… Harry – escucho que lo llamaba por lo que se esforzó por concentrarse en la persona que le hablaba

¿Qué sucede Ron?

Vamos… ya comimos…

¿Comimos, yo no he tocado mi… - Harry bajo la mirada hacía su plato el cual se encontraba completamente vacío

¡Vamos Harry! – Ron sonrió – no seas bromista y camina, ya quiero saber que es lo que vas a decirme

Asintiendo aun más atontado, el chico abandonó el comedor con la extraña idea de que aun no había comido dentro de su cabeza.Por lo que para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la sala común, el moreno aun tenía hambre y muchas más ideas que según creía él, comenzaban a aplastarle el cerebro.

¡Harry! Es la enésima vez que te hablo… ¿vas a contarme lo que tenías pensado ó no?

¿Ah? – Harry levantó la mirada - ¡Ah! Ron… es que, mira la verdad no se si te va a agradar

¿Acaso me vas a decir que Hermione es fea? – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciéndose el molesto

¡No, no! – Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza – nunca diría algo tan falso… es que, desde el ataque en el pueblo… pues, he notado a Percy algo extraño y creo que pues…

¿Si?

Creo que él… es que no se como decírtelo

¡Suéltalo de una vez hombre! – exclamo el otro curioso

¡Percy es un mortifago! – respondió su amigo sin poder retener más la información

Por un momento Ron no dijo nada, pero unos segundos después se largo a reír mientras Harry solo lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, por lo visto nada de aquello lo afectaba.

¿No estas molesto?

Para nada, la verdad es que no lo dudo, pero ¿qué te llevo a pensarlo?

No lo se… - el chico dio una vuelta por cerca de la chimenea – su actitud, lo que sucedió en el pueblo… su ausencia en el comedor

Bien, si eso crees entonces tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca, no podemos permitir que haga algo que pueda hacernos daño

Si, tienes razón

¿Por los momentos que te parece si vamos a la cocina y comemos un trozo de pastel de chocolate?

Ron, acabamos de desayunar – dijo Harry muy poco convencido

No importa, podemos pedir un adelanto del almuerzo

Riendo, Ron abrió el cuadro mientras Harry se acercaba para salir de camino a las cocinas; si bien era cierto que sabía que Ron no le hacía caso a las cosas de Percy, nunca pensó que fuese tan al extremo, sin embargo, el tener el apoyo de su amigo lo hacía sentir mucho más seguro.

* * *

_Hola a todos, quiero pedirles disculpas por lo sucedido con este cap. Muchas gracias por entender!._

_En el próximo capitulo:_

_Harry, Ron y Hermione tendrán serios problemas_

_Ginny en peligro de muerte_

_Hermione… accidentada_

_Se cuidan. BYE_


	16. Si pudiera decirte

_Respuesta a los rr:_

_DeI-HiOgA:_ Hola! Muchas gracias por tu rr, pues te cuento que… tal vez sea por Percy, aunque hay otra posibilidades, pero de manera ya lo verán en el próximo capitulo que está muy adelantado, Como puedes ver ya te deje el 1º rr, pero no te preocupes, pronto leere la historia. Hablamos. BYE

_Hermi arwen potter:_ HOLA! Como estas, muchas gracias por leer mi ff, bueno… te cuento que me esfuerzo mucho para que mis historias gusten y por hacer que mis lectores las disfruten :D. Otra cosa, claro que me dare una pasadita por tu grupo! Pero antes me gustaria saber la dirección. Espero tus rr. Hablamos. BYE

_Marce:_ HOLA! No te preocupes Marce, puede que termine pronto, pero ya tengo otro preparado desde hace más de 1 año, jajaja. Te cuidas. Hablamos.

_Pedro:_ Hola Pedro, gracias por tu rr. Bueno, no te preocupes… no es tu PC que está loca, en cuanto al ataque de Voldi, cien por ciento segura que en el próximo capitulo comienza TODO. Bye. Cuidate

* * *

CAP. 14

SI PUDIERA DECIRTE…

Para cuando lo muchachos regresaron a su sala común, ya la misma estaba atestada de alumnos de todos los años que se dedicaban, algunos, a tranquilizarse luego del ataque sufrido el día anterior, otros a charlar sobre lo que sus amigos de otras casas les habían contado y el resto a estudiar; en vista de que el ambiente estaba tan cargado de bullicio y emociones, los chicos buscaron a Ginny y Hermione y las invitaron a dar un paseo por el lago, cosa que ellas aceptaron gustosas pues también pensaron que la sala común parecía más una pajarera que un lugar de reunión de estudiantes Abajo, por el contrario, todo estaba tranquilo, habían muy pocas personas en los terrenos a pesar de que hacía una brisa deliciosa y de que el sol apenas acariciaba el castillo con sus calidos rayos; bromeando, Ron corrió hasta Hermione (qué era muchísimo más baja que él) y la levanto en peso mientras daba vuelta con ella en brazos por lo que la chica comenzó a dar chillidos mientras reía divertida, entre tanto, Ginny y Harry decidieron que era una buena idea sentarse en el pasto frente a ellos a observarlos, se veían tan lindos juntos y sin embargo Ron aun no era capaz de abrir la boca para confesarle todo lo que sentía a Hermione.

¿Verdad que se ven lindos? – dijo Ginny sonriendo

Si, se ven muy bien juntos, no se porque razón Ron no ha abierto la boca – Harry hizo una mueca – pienso que debería de decirle de una vez, a menos que quiera que alguien se le adelante

¿Sabes de alguien más que gusta de Hermione? – dijo Ginny por lo bajo acercándose mucho a la mejilla del chico

No, pero si sigue sin hablar se va a presentar uno – dijo Harry riendo en voz baja

¡Ustedes dos! – exclamo de repente una tercera voz divertida - ¿de qué hablan tanto?

Cosas de novios – respondió Ginny risueña mientras Ron continuaba observándolos con Hermione en sus brazos

Ron – dijo de repente la voz de Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos – bájame por favor

Asintiendo en silencio, el chico dejo a la muchacha en el suelo y la observo caminar hasta sus amigos, se veía tan linda… tan tranquila… tan delicada, y aun así él no había tenido la valentía de decirle en su cara lo que realmente sentía por ella, y sinceramente ya comenzaba a cansarse de tener siempre ese peso de preocupación en el estomago originado por el resto de los pretendientes que la muchacha pudiese tener. Por un instante se imagino a la morena abrazando a Viktor lo que lo hizo sentirse bastante miserable… eso era lo último que deseaba, y más aun sabiendo que había tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar; instintivamente se llevo una mano al pecho y sintió con extrañeza la fría piedra gris que colgaba de una cadena para aquellos momentos, completamente tranquila.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, habían tenido aquellas piedras desde hacía más de 3 meses y en todo ese tiempo solo las habían utilizado 2 veces¡estaban hechas para utilizarlas por merlín, no para que estuviesen colgadas de sus cuellos como un simple pendiente, pensando en ello, el pelirrojo se imaginó a Draco con el cabello completamente encendido corriendo de un lado al otro mientras pedía ayuda de su madre a gritos, por lo que sin darse cuenta comenzó a reír.

¿De qué te ríes Ron? – dijo Hermione acercándose a él y posando sus manos en las mejillas del chico

¡Ah! – al fondo Ginny y Harry luchaban por no reír a carcajadas al ver la cara de atontado que ponía el chico – Es que… estaba pensando, tenemos estas piedras desde hace 3 meses y ¿qué hemos hecho con ellas?... ¡Absolutamente nada!

Tú me salvaste en Hogsmade de un mortifago con ella, así que si hemos hecho mucho – exclamo Ginny aun sonriendo

¡Eso no fue nada Ginn! Piénsalo… podríamos hacer cosas más grandes, más divertidas

¿Cómo encender los cabellos de Malfoy?- inquirió Hermione cruzándose de brazos divertida

Anonadado, Ron se giró para mirarla mientras los otros dos se largaban a reír de una buena vez

A veces me das miedo sabes…

No debería, yo soy una persona muy tranquila y no te haría daño

Ya lo se… no creo que una belleza como tú pueda herir a alguien

En silencio, y con las mejillas como un par de tomates, la morena fue y se sentó junto a Harry quien simplemente se limitó a mirarla con una gran sonrisa

No te preocupes Ron, ya tendremos oportunidad de usarlas para algo… creo que podremos atacar a Malfoy en cualquier momento

¡Ginny! Deja de darle esas ideas – exclamo Hermione aireada

¿Qué quieres que haga si es uno de sus sueños más profundos?

Si, es cierto… podremos usarlas en contra de ese marrano en cualquier momento

Riendo a carcajadas, Harry se recostó con tranquilidad sobre el pasto mientras Ginny se acostaba sobre su estomago y observaba las nubes blancas como algodón en el cielo; entre tanto, Hermione y Ron se lanzaban miradas de soslayo que solo terminaron cuando el chico se sentó al lado de la morena y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas; al notar esto, Harry y su novia se pusieron de pie y poniendo los miles de pretextos partieron en dirección al castillo mientras cuchicheaban sobre lo que estaba, según ellos, por suceder.

Entre tanto, la brisa cálida de la mañana acariciaba el rostro de los Gryffindors que se habían quedado tan silenciosos como antes sentados frente al lago.

Ron… - comenzó a decir Hermione sorprendida

Hermione… se que te parecerá un poco extraño todo esto pero… no podemos negárnoslo

Si, ya lo se… es solo que…

VAYA – gritó una voz a lo lejos distrayendo a los chicos y haciéndolos girarse solo para encontrarse con Malfoy y su pandilla aproximándose a ellos – QUE LES PARECE, LA SANGRE SUCIA Y SU NOVIO

¡Oh no! – exclamo Ron llevándose las manos a la cara – lo que faltaba

Amor por favor no vayas a pelear con eso imbéciles – dijo Hermione de repente sorprendiendo al muchacho

¡Ah! Se ven tan hermosos juntos – dijo Pansy con voz burlona – oye Granger, nunca me dirás como fue que lograste ese look tan "Morticia"

¿Para que te lo copies¡Ah no! Eso si que no… además se vería muy vulgar hecho en tu cabellera

Con aire de superioridad, Hermione meció su larga y castaña melena, la cual ahora además mostraba mechones blancos; entre tanto, Pansy la observo con el entrecejo fruncido para luego largarse a reír siendo acompañada por sus amigas, su novio, y los dos gigantones que siempre le habían servido a este último de guarda espaldas. Molesto por la interrupción, Ron se puso de pie y con cara de pocos amigos abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar

¡Váyanse de aquí!

¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo? – dijo Draco riendo por lo bajo

Por que se los ordeno

Con mucha más sorna que antes el grupito estalló en carcajadas mientras observaban al pelirrojo y lo señalaban; esto hizo que las mejillas del muchacho se tornaran de un color rosa subido.

Oye Wesley¿qué será lo próximo que me ordenaras hacer?

TARANTELA – gritó una voz tras ellos

Lo próximo que los chicos vieron fue a Malfoy ejecutando una especie de danza sin control, la cual solo "término" cuando este cayó de bruces sobre su novia Pansy sin que esta pudiese siquiera moverse. A su alrededor, los Gryffindors se desternillaban de la risa mientras los Slytherings luchaban por acabar con aquel circo.

Unos 20 minutos después, en los cuales Hermione sufrió una leve falta de aire debido a la risa y Harry prácticamente lloro por las mismas causas que su amiga, el resto de la pandilla pudo deshacer el hechizo que tenía Draco encima, y levantarlo por los brazos puesto que sus piernas ya no tenían la fuerza suficiente para sostenerlo. Entre tanto, Pansy permanecía adolorida gracias al golpe recibido al caer al suelo de espaldas.

Esta la pagaran caro partida de mediocres – dijo Malfoy cuando partía siendo ayudado por sus amigos – y no crean que pasara mucho tiempo para ello… será pronto y más de lo que se imaginan

¡Si, ya vete! – gritó Ginny sin darle importancia a que él joven no caminaba solo y que el resto de sus compañeros parecía decidido a dar una buena venganza – no te tenemos miedo

Pronto no los tendrán – dijo a su vez Pansy - no se preocupen

Aun cuando la amenaza sonaba muy real, los chicos decidieron que no debían de preocuparse por cosas tan minúsculas como aquello, pues Malfoy y su pandilla siempre se encontraban inventando amenazas nuevas.

Definitivamente – dijo Hermione todavía sonriendo – tenemos que usar nuestros poderes para darle su merecido a Malfoy

* * *

Percy caminó sin siquiera mirar atrás a través de un largo y oscuro pasillo de piedra, en al cual, a parte de haber montones de murciélagos, soplaba una brisa helada que calaba hasta los huesos, sin embargo, el joven parecía decidido a hacer lo que debía hacer, y eso no era precisamente decirle a su "amo" que deseaba salirse del grupo de mortifagos en el que estaba metido, por el contrarío, daba la sensación de que cada vez se hundía más allí dentro y aun cuando lo que estos se dedicaban a hacer iba en contra de la formación moral que su familia le había dado, el muchacho parecía sentirse muy a gusto.

Sintiéndose aliviado de no tener que observar un montón de ojos brillantes posados fijamente sobre si, Percy empujo una puerta que chirrió con fuerza y entro en una pequeña estancia en la que solo se encontraba una silla de respaldo alto en la que se hallaba sentado alguien cuyo rostro era un misterio. Al fondo, se hacía notar otro hombre quien portaba una túnica negra que le cubría hasta la cabeza, y justo a su lado se alzaba una serpiente inmensa la cual siseaba de forma peligrosa quieta en su sitio.

Buenas noches amo – dijo Percy haciendo una breve reverencia – aquí le traigo lo que deseaba

¡Perfecto! – exclamo el hombre poniéndose de pie – tenemos el mapa al fin completo

Lamento el retraso, pero recuerde que debía continuar cumpliendo con mi "trabajo" dentro del colegio – respondió el chico entregándole un gran pergamino

No te preocupes… al menos no te tardaste más de lo que deseaba, de lo contrarío hubiese sido muy doloroso

Al fondo el hombre río mientras la serpiente se deslizaba en dirección a su dueño

Perfecto, entonces esta noche entraremos por esta chimenea – Voldemort desdoblo el mapa y señalo con su largo y pálido dedo una chimenea que estaba dibujada con tinta roja - ¿Estas preparado para el trabajo?

Percy solo asintió

¡Excelente, en eses caso, regresa al castillo, el ataque comenzara a las 12 de la media noche, con esto tomaremos a todos de sorpresa

Está bien – dijo Percy mientras se volvía y caminaba sumido en sus turbulentos pensamientos

Y por cierto – señalo la voz del hombre que se hallaba al fondo con cierto cinismo – ambos esperamos que no sientas remordimientos por lo que vas a hacer esta noche Wesley

Creeme Malfoy – soltó el chico con agudeza – no lo haré

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap. en el próximo comienza TODA la acción, cien por ciento golpes, hechizos, peleas, problemas, etc.

Nos Hablamos, cuidense, y espero sus rr


	17. Noche Agitada Parte II

Note: All characters, names and places are propriety of jk rowling

_Respuesta a sus rr:_

_Dan-brk:_ Hola Dan! Ya comenzaba a extrañarme tu ausencia, bueno… gracias por tu rr! Y si te pareció que él cap. Estaba genial espérate a que leas lo que sigue. Por los momentos, estamos hablando. BYE. Cuídate

_Pedro:_ Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu rr. Bye. Cuídate :P

_goldfinger-potter_ Hola amiga, bueno… aquí está el cap de modos que no tendrás que esperar más, hablamos. Cuidate

_Disculpen si dejo fuera a alguien, pero estoy en un chat y me queda poco tiempo. BYEEEE_

* * *

CAP. 15

NOCHE AGITADA II

La noche llegó finalmente al castillo, de modos que, luego de la cena los alumnos subieron de nuevo a sus salas comunes, la mayoría charlaba tranquilamente sobre diversas cosas como las clases, sus experiencias vividas fuera del colegio, etc. En el caso de los chicos, ellos solo se limitaban a caminar en silencio, parecía que cada uno tenía cosas diversas en las que pensar lo que los llevaba a estar tan silenciosos como les era posible. En ese momento, Dean, quien iba tomado de manos con su novia, una chica rubia de Ravenclaw, se acerco hasta ellos con la finalidad de conversar un poco solo obteniendo un vago "¡Hola!" de parte de Harry, quien era el que parecía estar más hundido dentro de sus pensamientos, lo peor del caso era que estos siempre desembocaban en Voldemort, parecía que las preocupaciones estaban a punto de matarlo, y más ahora que se le había metido en la cabeza la idea de que Percy estaba trabajando para sus enemigos; fugazmente observo a Ginny quien había comenzado a charlar con Neville, no se podía permitir a si mismo perderla, la quería demasiado, y esa era una de las cosas que más intranquilo lo tenían pues, estaba casi en un 80 seguro de lo que sospechaba, así como también estaba seguro de que la chica se molestaría muchísimo si él llegase a decírselo.

En ese instante, escucho como la voz de la pelirroja saludaba a alguien por lo que curioso levanto la mirada encontrándose con su peor pesadilla: Percy, este iba muy elegante con una túnica color azul marino y un carnet del ministerio colgando del cuello de la misma; al ver a su hermana, se acerco sonriente cosa que puso de muy mal humor a Ron, el cual se acerco a Harry y en susurro le indico que no le quitara la vista de encima al muchacho. Para suerte de ambos, el saludo no duro mucho, por lo que casi 2 minutos después, estuvieron cómodamente sentados en el sofá frente a la chimenea de su sala común: Hermione tomó un libro y continúo con su lectura tranquilamente sentada en el mueble con las piernas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo, Ron se ubico en el suelo frente a la chica a jugar un poco de ajedrez contra si mismo, y Harry y Ginny se instalaron en el sofá a charlar mientras esta última se recostaba sobre el hombro del moreno y permitía que este la abrazara.

Estuvieron se esa forma por más de 4 horas, hasta que, sorprendidos por el silencio que los invadía, los chicos comprobaron que se habían quedado solos en la sala

¡Vaya que tarde! – exclamo Hermione - faltan 5 minutos para las 12

¿Y qué? – dijo Ron sin volverse a mirarla ya que su torre se hallaba despedazando a uno de los caballos – mañana es sábado

La base de un buen aprendizaje es un buen sueño – dijo la chica solemne – debemos ir a dormir

¡Vamos Hermione! – dijo Ginny acariciando el rostro de Harry quien tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de ella – podemos estar despiertos una hora más… ¿Si?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, siempre que Ginny decía algo así se quedaban allí charlando hasta las 2 de la madrugada, y sinceramente en más de una ocasión había temido que aquello afectara su rendimiento, sin embargo, esto solo lograba hacerla obtener más dieses, puesto que se esforzaba el doble.

¡Está bien! – dijo finalmente – pero ya quita esa cara de cachorrito triste por favor

¡Gracias Hermione!

Olvídalo – respondió la morena ocultando su rostro tras el libro nuevamente

Cinco minutos más tarde, el reloj de color rojo y dorado ubicado junto al cuadro de la dama gorda, dio las 12 campanadas por lo que los jóvenes se sobresaltaron un poco. Fuera el cielo estaba oscuro y había muy pocas estrellas brillando en el mismo, por lo que los terrenos se encontraban más sombríos de lo habitual.

Deberíamos ir a dormir – insistió Hermione dejando de lado su libro

¡Quédate quieta princesa, por una noche no vas a morirte

Está bien – la muchacha se recostó de nuevo en el espaldar de su sillón de muy mala gana – esperemos un rato más

En ese instante, dentro de la habitación de Percy, un fuego dorado como el oro crepitaba esperando para ser utilizado como portal entre el ministerio de magia y el colegio; el joven por su parte se encontraba de pie ante el mismo con su túnica negra muy bien puesta sobre la cabeza y una pequeña maceta fuertemente sujeta en su mano izquierda, esta contenía un puñado de un polvo azulado que brillaba con un resplandor muy bonito. El muchacho se mantuvo tranquilo un rato más, hasta que tomando un pellizco de los polvos azulados, los lanzo directo a la chimenea en donde el fuego se tornó de un color verde esmeralda, y por el cual comenzaron a aparecer montones de personas que vestían igual que él.

¿Dónde está Lucius? – le preguntó a una chica que se encontraba observando con curiosidad un móvil muggle que adornaba el escritorio del chico

Dijo que venía con el próximo grupo

¡Buenas noches! – dijo en se instante una voz que arrastraba las palabras – Hermoso lugar¿lo decoraste tú mismo Wesley?

¡Deja de criticar! y dime de una buena vez ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Tras Lucius aparecieron al menos 50 personas más

Comenzaremos el ataque, dentro de una hora llegara el amo, 20 de ustedes se enfrentaran a Dumbledore – dijo esta vez el rubio hablándole a los chicos a su alrededor – el resto se dirigirá a las salas comunes, ahora ¡vamos!

Saliendo en tropel por la puerta del cuarto, los mortifagos se dividieron de manera rápida y llegaron a los puntos críticos en un santiamén; alrededor de unos 25 marcharon hasta la sala común de Griffyndor, en la cual estaba programada atrapar de Harry para luego llevarlo con su amo, lo que no sabían es que aquel no sería un trabajo para nada sencillo.

El reloj de la sala común señalo las 12:15 de la madrugada, momento en el cual Ron dio un leve bostezo que le indicó cuanto sueño tenía.

Vamos a dormir – dijo con pereza – ya tengo mucho sueño

Si, yo también – dijo a su vez Harry poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Ginny a hacerlo

Vamos Hermione, vamos a dormir… ¿Hermione¿Hermione?

Al notar que la morena no respondía, Ron se volvió a mirarla, comprobando con agrado que esta se había quedado profundamente dormida recostada del apoya brazos del sofá, por lo que tomándola en brazos como horas antes, Ron se preparó para depositarla minutos después, en su cama.

¡Vaya que tenía sueño!

¡Si¿Verdad que se ve linda durmiendo? – preguntó el chico a su hermana mostrándole a la chica en sus brazos quien estaba totalmente dormida

¡Lo que tú digas hermanito! – respondió esta mientras fruncía el entrecejo y volvía su mirada hacía el retrato de la dama gorda - ¿Escucharon eso?

¿Qué? – preguntaron Ron y Harry a su vez deteniéndose a los pies de la escalera

No se que es… pero… - Ginny se acerco sigilosamente al retrato y agudizo el oído – parecen montones de personas marchando

En ese instante, la muchacha observo horrorizada como un rayo de luz atravesaba el lienzo del cuadro desgarrándolo de punta a punta.

NOS ATACAN – gritó esta con tanta fuerza que Harry escucho varias puertas abrirse mientras que Hermione se despertaba sobresaltada

IMPEDIMENTA – gritó a su vez Harry luego de sacar su varita del bolsillo interno de su túnica y apuntando en dirección a un hombre que entraba por el desgarrón del cuadro, de inmediato este quedó paralizado en su sitio – CORRAN

Arriba, los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus habitaciones para comprobar que sucedía, sin embargo al notar a los encapuchado entrar comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro causando un inmenso caos que logro hacer que 2 chicas salieran un tanto heridas.

Los hechizos volaban de un lado a otro, mientras Ginny y Hermione permanecían escondidas tras uno de los sofás junto a Ron quien pasados unos segundos salió del escondite y comenzó a dar lucha, a su alrededor, habían alumnos peleando y otros ayudando a sus amigos. Estuvieron así por unos 10 minutos, hasta que con un ruido sordo, ambas observaron como una chica de 1º se estrellaba contra la pared de fondo y caía completamente desmayada por el impacto al suelo

Es hora de atacar Ginn – dijo Hermione sin pensarlo dos veces, ahora que estaba totalmente despierta, sus sentidos parecían estar más dispuestos a trabajar – IMPEDIMENTA – gritó apuntado a un hombre que se disponía a atacarlas puesto que se había dado cuenta de su escondite

Tras ella Ginny corrió a ayudar a Parvatí quien estaba siendo arrinconada por un mortifago sin que esta pudiese evitarlo, al parecer el mismo había logrado quitarle su varita por lo que para esos momentos la muchacha lloraba desconsoladamente mientras pedía ayuda

Aléjate de ella – dijo Ginny amenazante – EXPELIARMUS

Con un sonoro "plop" el hombre fue a dar contra la pared de fondo mientras que la morena saltaba hacía Ginny y la abrazaba con fuerzas dándole las gracias reiteradas veces.

¡Tenemos que luchar¡Vamos! – dijo Ginny tirando del brazo de la otra chica

¡No! – Parvati se detuvo haciendo que la pelirroja se frenara en medio de su carrera por el medio de la sala – tengo miedo Ginny…

¡Camina Parvati!... ¡AH!

Salido de la nada, un hombre se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo y liberar su varita, además de producirle un dolor penetrante en la columna debido al impacto; entre tanto la otra chica se había quedado de piedra en su sitio.

¿Qué se siente el saber que vas a morir sin poder hacer nada? – preguntó el encapuchado con sorna apuntando con su varita directamente al corazón de Ginny quien no dejaba de retorcerse sin resultado alguno

¡SUELTAME! – gritó esta justo cuando un rayo de luz azul impacto al hombre en la espalda haciéndolo caer totalmente desmayado

¿Estas bien? – inquirió Neville ayudando a la muchacha a levantarse

Si, muchas gracias…

¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! – gritó Harry acercándose a ellos y empujándolos hacía la salida de la sala mientras un grupo de al menos 5 personas lo perseguían para atraparlo

Vamonos de aquí – dijo Neville echando a correr tomado de la mano de Ginny en dirección a algún punto fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, tras ellos, Parvati los seguía muy de cerca

Los 3 estuvieron corriendo por unos 5 minutos, hasta que se detuvieron en algún lugar del 2 piso; nunca habían visto el castillo tan oscuro, no se podía ver nada, y daba la sensación de que ni la luna servía de fuente de luz en aquellos momentos. En silencio, los chicos continuaron su camino tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, lo último que deseaban era ser descubiertos, sin embargo, en el momento en que ambos pasaban justo frente a la biblioteca, una leve luz se observo a través de los cristales de la puerta de la misma, y alguien salio y tomando a Ginny por un brazo la arrastró dentro al tiempo que le cubría la boca con las manos; casí de inmediato, Neville la tomó por el otro brazo y tiró de ella, solo logrando que tanto la pelirroja como el desconocido cayeran al suelo en medio de la oscuridad.

Suéltala ahora mismo – dijo Neville amenazante

Neville, soy yo… Hermione – dijo en un susurro la morena al tiempo que Ron salía por la puerta de la biblioteca con el cabello de un rojo encendido y la varita fuertemente sujeta en la otra mano

¡Ah! Que alivio¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?

Eso no importa, solo entren – dijo Ron tomando a su hermana por la mano y entrando de nuevo al lugar

Una vez dentro, los chicos comprobaron con cierto agrado que habían 5 personas más allí dentro: Dean, 2 chicos de tercero y 2 chicas de sexto, una de las cuales temblaba incontrolablemente.

¿Qué le sucede a ella? – inquirió Parvati extrañada

Tiene miedo, como todos nosotros – respondió Hermione de mala gana¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así?

Estaremos seguros aquí por algún tiempo, pero tendremos que salir de nuevo y tratar de hallar a Dumbledore

Lo que debemos hacer es ayudar a Harry – dijo Ginny preocupada – podría estar en serio peligro

Si, tienes razón… pero ¿como lo hallaremos?

¿No tienen frío? – inquirió de repente la chica de 6º que no había dejado de temblar

Si, tiene razón, tengo frío – dijo Hermione extrañada y sin querer volviendo la mirada hacía la ventana - ¡Oh! Por merlín

Allí, frente a todos ellos, se alzaba un inmenso dementor, este se hallaba aspirando el aire con su aliento corrupto mientras buscaba por todos los medios de entrar a la biblioteca a través de la reducida ventana por la que se asomaba.

¡Salgamos de aquí! – exclamo Ron al tiempo que apuntando con su varita a la ventana decía - ¡EXPECTRO PATRONUM!

De inmediato, un resplandor blanco perlado salio de la punta de la varita de Ron, el mismo tenía forma de fénix, cosa que sorprendió sobre manera a Hermione, la cual a pesar de haber estado ya prácticamente fuera del lugar, se volvió a observar como el ave arremetía contra el dementor y lograba hacerlo retroceder

¡Eso estuvo genial! – dijo cuando el grupo echaba a correr sin dirección definida por el pasillo

¡Gracias! – respondió Ron nervioso

¿Cuál fue tu recuerdo feliz?

¡No creo que sea tiempo para discutir eso! – dijo a su vez Ginny frenando en medio de su carrera puesto que ante ellos se alzaba otro dementor, tras ella Neville se detuvo en seco mientras que Parvati ahogaba un grito con mucha dificultad. Ahora era el turno de Hermione de atacar, por lo que con un movimiento rápido permitió que una nutria blanco perlado se abalanzara sobre el dementor haciendolo huir despavorido.

¿A dónde iremos? – preguntó uno de los chicos de tercero mucho más asustado que antes

Tenemos que salir del castillo ó hallar un escondite mejor – apuntó Ron – tendremos que separarnos, no es conveniente que sigamos juntos…

Pero si en la unión está la fuerza – se quejo Parvati – si nos separamos seremos más vulnerables

Pero será más difícil que lleguen a capturarnos a todos, ahora… somos 9 personas, 5 vendrán conmigo y 4 irán por aquel lado comandadas por Neville – explico el pelirrojo apuntando hacía el final del corredor en donde solo se apreciaba una oscuridad aterciopelada

Es mejor que vaya con ellos – dijo Hermione separándose de donde ella creía estaba Ron y llegando donde Parvati

Podría ser peligroso – dijo Ron tirando un manotazo hacía el frente con lo que logró tocar uno de los hombros de la chica – por favor… quédate

Ellos podrían necesitar de mi ayuda cariño – respondió Hermione acercándose a su oído al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla – estaré bien, se cuidarme sola

Está bien – dijo él con voz resignada – en ese caso nos vemos luego

Con un simple ruidito, la muchacha dio por terminada la discusión al tiempo que tomaba a Neville (quien le había indicado donde se hallaba) por el brazo y tiraba de él en dirección al extremo opuesto del pasillo mientras Ron se quedaba unos segundos pensativos para luego dirigir a su "tropa" lejos de allí.

Entre tanto, Harry corría sin descanso a través de uno de los pasillos del 1º piso, se le hacía difícil ubicarse debido a la falta de iluminación, y sin embargo no pensaba detenerse para dejarse atrapar por aquellos imbéciles que se hacían llamar "servidores del señor tenebroso"; dando por sentado que iba en la dirección correcta el chico echo a correr sin darse cuenta de que ya se encontraba en las escaleras que conducían a la salida del castillo, por lo que sin querer rodó escalones abajo hasta quedar sentado justo frente a la puerta que daba acceso al comedor, definitivamente aquella no había sido una buena manera de bajar puesto que ahora tenía un dolor penetrante en toda la columna, de cualquier manera, lo olvido cuando un hechizo paso rozándole la cabeza haciéndolo reaccionar. Decidiendo a quitarse de encima a su perseguidor Harry lanzo un par de hechizos en dirección a la parte alta de la escalera y corrió hasta salir al frío aire de la noche, nunca se había encontrado en medio de una situación tan extraña: Solo en la parte trasera del colegio y sin siquiera Dumbledore para ayudarlo.

CRUCIO – volvió a decir justo cuando sintió que alguien gritaba con una voz bastante chillona la cual fue seguido de un par de malas palabras que sin duda habían salido de la boca de Hermione y algunos destellos de luz, por lo que pensando en lo peor, entro de nuevo en el castillo – SUELTALA – grito el chico cuando observo gracias al brillo de la luna como un hombre trataba de asfixiar a su amiga apretándola por el cuello, a su lado, Neville se encontraba prácticamente desmayado en el suelo, mientras que Parvati continuaba forcejeando con el joven que la tenía sujeta solo con intenciones de ir a ayudar a su compañera

¡Ah! Veo que las sangres sucias son tu debilidad Potter – comentó la voz de Bellatrix apareciendo frente a él, en ese preciso instante 5 varitas más lo apuntaron – si haces algún movimiento en falso la mato – señalo la mujer apuntando a Hermione quien ya tenía el rostro de un leve color rosa al tiempo que continuaba forcejeando

Sintiéndose como un perfecto tonto debido al hecho de que se dejaría quitar su varita, el chico dejo de estar en posición de ataque y se quedo en su sitio observando a la mujer con odio; podía sentir su sangre hervir y sus mejillas calentarse levemente debido a la rabia, de haber podido se habría abalanzado sobre la mortifaga y la habría golpeado hasta el cansancio, no solo por atacar a su amiga (quien a pesar de estar sufriendo por la falta de oxigeno, no dejaba de negar en dirección a su mejor amigo) sino por haber asesinado a su padrino 2 años antes. Con una sonrisa chocante, esta se acerco a él y le arrebato la varita al tiempo que algunos pasos resonaban en la oscuridad.

Bájala Andrew – dijo Bellatrix, con lo que el mortifago que sujetaba a Hermione la dejó caer al suelo de golpe – todo está listo amo

¡Perfecto! – dijo una voz macabra; ante Harry apareció el rostro que se había estado presentado en sus pesadillas durante todo el transcurso del último verano: Voldemort – veo que nos volvemos a encontrar Potter

Y esta será la última vez – apuntó el moreno con frialdad

* * *

Hola! espero que el cap. haya sido de su agrado. Hablamos BYE 


	18. La Hora Final

**Note: ALL CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING**

**Respuesta a los rr: **

_gabYgriNt:_ Hola Gaby! Gracias por tu rr, la verdad es que yo también odie dejarlo así, pero no tuve opción, jajaja disculpa por haberte hecho esperar. BYE. Cuidate

_Pedro:_ Hola Pedro, que bueno ver que has siguido el ff, aquí tienes la continuación, que la disfrutes. BYE. Hablamos

_Marce:_ jajaja supuse que no te iba a gustar lo que habia hecho Percy, pero que se hacer… a veces las familias tienen un integrante que no es como ellos desean. Hablamos, BYE, cuídate mucho.

_goldfinger-potter: _Me disculpo profundamente por haberte hecho un cambio de genero, sinceramente no se de donde me salio esa locura de que eras una chica, de verdad ¡lo siento mucho! . Gracias por continuar leyendo el ff, nos hablamos. BYE

_"Capitulo dedicado a todas aquellas personas que sin importar cuan malas seas mis historias son capaces de leerlas, como mi amiga Nay, y en especial uds. Mis lectores. Miles de Gracias"_

* * *

CAP. 16

LA HORA FINAL

Y esta será la última vez – apuntó el moreno con frialdad

Sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Harry, el hombre se quedo con la mirada fija en el chico por lo que pareció una eternidad, para luego reír a mandíbula batiente cosa que hizo que el moreno se molestara aun más¿Quién se creía Voldemort que era para mofarse de él, le había estado haciendo la vida difícil en los últimos 7 años y todavía pretendía que en lo que según este eran "sus últimas horas" aguantaras sus burlas¡que equivocado que estaba, a pesar de que ya el joven estaba lo suficiente molesto, hubo algo que lo hizo quedarse de piedra en su sitio, y esto fue el echo de que Voldemort preguntase por Ginny¿Cómo demonios iba a saber algo así?; fue allí cuando su cerebro conecto los pocos cabos sueltos que aun quedaban… nunca había estado errado...

Percy – soltó sin siquiera pensarlo – él nos traiciono a todos

Así es Potter, y dinos ¿Qué se siente tener a tu propio enemigo así – Voldemort acerco sus largos y fantasmales dedos hasta que estos estuvieron a menos de 1cm de distancia – de cerca?

No me importa que desees hacer conmigo, lo único que te digo es que no te atrevas a tocar a Ginny

¡Ah! Lo lamento mucho, pero ella estará siendo traída aquí en menos de… 20 minutos

ERES UN MALDITO – gritó Harry cuyo cabello estaba comenzando a tornarse de un azul rey brillante – NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO O TE JURO QUE…

CRUCIO – gritó a su vez Voldemort tomándolo por sorpresa, por lo que el chico cayó al suelo retorciéndose - ¿duele? No es así Potter

Sin previo aviso, una brisa huracanada sopló haciendo que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Neville (quien fue a parar casi al pasillo que conducía a la sala común de Slythering) volaran lo más lejos posible dándole tiempo a todos de reaccionar

¡Vamos Harry! – exclamo la voz de Hermione ayudándolo a ponerse de pie – debemos huir¡vamos Parvati, ayuda a Harry mientras yo voy por Neville!

¡Vamos Harry! – dijo a su vez Parvati tomando al chico por el brazo y prácticamente levantándolo del suelo – tenemos que salir de aquí

Mantente en silencio – dijo Ron por lo bajo mientras abrazaba a Ginny lo máximo posible contra sí

Luego de haber huido a través del pasillo, los chicos se habían internado en la azotea de la torre de adivinación, no obstante habían sido descubiertos por los mortifagos, y ahora se encontraban escondidos tras uno de los estantes en los que se guardaban los telescopios que se usaban en cada clase para observar los astros.

Se que están allí… no pueden escaparse de mi – dijo de forma divertida la voz de una chica mientras caminaba cerca del estante cosa que hizo que los nervios de Ginny se pusieran de punta

De repente, y causando casi un ataque de pánico en la pelirroja, ambos observaron como el estante salía volando gracias a un hechizo y se estrellaba unos 60 metros más abajo con un ruido sordo. Debido a la sorpresa, Ginny dio un paso hacía atrás sin pensarlo, el problema fue que estaba demasiado cerca del borde, por lo que sin poder evitarlo se fue de espaldas al vacío, para su fortuna Ron tuvo una reacción muy rápida y logro sujetarla del brazo

Ginny… por favor… sujétate

Ron, no… me sueltes – dijo ella casi llorando – por favor

Nunca lo haría Ginn… - respondió él aferrándose a la muñeca de su hermana con más fuerza que antes

Bien, es hora de que mueran de una buena vez – dijo de nuevo la voz de la chica, aun cuando Ron sabía que el que la chica se estuviese preparando para asesinarlos era algo muy grave, no pensaba soltar a su hermana por lo que continuó sujetándola aun cuando esta no paraba de decirle que no se dejara asesinar de aquella manera

¡Detente! – dijo la voz potente de un chico entrando saliendo justo a tiempo a la azotea – no debemos asesinarlos

¡Pero…Pero… si la diversión estaba comenzando!

El amo los quiere vivos

¡Genial!... wingardium leviosa

Tomando por sorpresa a los hermanos, ambos salieron levitando hasta caer justo a los pies de los mortifagos; Ron tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, mientras que Ginny tenía los ojos inflamados de tanto llorar y la muñeca roja y adolorida.

Ya dejen de hacer tanto problema solo por que la chica quedó colgando del borde la torre y caminen, el amo quiere verlos… y en especial a ti Ginevra

¿Percy? – Ginny se puso de pie en menos de 1 minuto al tiempo que sus ojos se desorbitaban

Así es… y ahora¡caminen!

Pero… ¿Cómo¿desde cuando? – la chica no dejaba de asombrarse por aquello, cosa que hacía que su rostro se entristeciera cada vez más

Desde hace más de lo que tu crees, ahora… ¡Camina!

Tratando de imaginarse que todo aquello era una simple pesadilla, la pelirroja bajo seguida de sus hermanos en dirección a la planta baja del oscuro castillo, aun no había ni señales de Dumbledore, cosa que hacía extrañar a los chicos, ambos sabían que su director no se dejaría derrotar así nada más, de cualquier forma, al llegar abajo, Percy y su compañera se dieron cuenta de que su "amo" se encontraba apenas poniéndose de pie mientras el resto se movilizaba alrededor solo para tratar de encontrar algo.

Extrañados por todo aquello, Ginny y Ron se lanzaron una mirada de soslayo y se detuvieron a los pies de la escalera en donde la chica les ordeno quedarse sin dejar de apuntarlos con la varita.

¿Qué sucedió amo? – inquirió Percy tomándolo de la mano y ayudándolo a levantarse

¡El maldito de Potter logró escapar!... ¡ENCUENTRENLO Y TRAIGANLO!

Resígnate Percy – dijo Ron cuando su hermano estuvo cerca – no podrán hallarlo

Lanzándole una mirada de odio, Percy salió junto con el resto en dirección al patio del colegio, mientras la chica se quedaba de pie ante los pelirrojos cuidando de que estos no huyeran; aun cuando la mortifaga no despegaba la mirada de sus rehenes, estos parecían tener un pequeño plan en mente, por lo que apenas moviendo los labios y básicamente con señas, Ron le indico a Ginny lo que había estado pensando desde que habían salido de la torre de adivinación

¿Lista? – dijo apenas moviendo los labios, Ginny asintió – AHORA

Con una llamarada de que prácticamente llegó a las puertas de madera del colegio, Ron provoco un ataque de pánico en la joven mortifaga, quien lejos de saber como reaccionar se tiró al piso mientras se cubría la cabeza con ambas manos, al mismo tiempo, Ginny apoyo su mano derecha sobre el pasa manos de la escalera de mármol que conducía al primer piso provocando un temblor que con facilidad habría hecho que los postes del campo de quiddicht se vinieran abajo. Tomando ventaja, los chicos echaron a correr, no sin antes arrebatarle la varita a la chica y además dejarle como regalo una gran parte de su túnica ardiendo. Una vez fuera del castillo, ambos se dedicaron a buscar a sus amigos, si Voldemort había dicho que Harry había logrado escapar era porque lo había visto salir del lugar, de modos que debía encontrarlo antes de que Percy y su pandilla lo hicieran, fue en ese momento cuando los ojos de los chicos observaron a lo lejos el destello de una luz amarilla brillante la cual fue acompañada de un grito agudo y varías voces alarmadas a su alrededor.

Dando por sentado que no podía tratarse de nadie más, estos salieron corriendo sin darse cuenta de que se estaban internando en el bosque prohibido; estuvieron de esa manera por unos 5 minutos, cerca, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, salvo algunos ululares de búhos de tanto en tanto, cosa que comenzaba a ponerlos nerviosos, fue en ese instante, cuando Ginny choco contra algo cayendo sin poder hacer nada al suelo de bruces.

¿Estas bien Ginny?

Si, pero ¿Qué es esto?... ¡Ah! Por merlín, es Lavender

Allí, tirada en el suelo y con tan helada como un trozo de hielo se hallaba tirada Lavender, a pesar de que aquello no era para nada bueno, los chicos comprendieron que se encontraban en la pista de sus amigos, por lo que poniéndose de pie, Ginny y su hermano continuaron con su recorrido pensando en que luego regresarían por ella; encontrándose algunos metros más adelante con que en medio de un claro del bosque, Hermione se media en un fiero duelo con Malfoy, esta parecía estar algo herida y sin embargo no dejaba de dar lucha.

¡Hermione! – exclamo Ron haciéndola distraerse cosa que Draco aprovecho para hacerla volar hacía atrás haciéndola golpearse contra un árbol con un ruido sordo y un grito de dolor

Buena jugada Wesley, nunca pensé que me servirías para algo – dijo el rubio riendo a mandíbula batiente mientras Hermione trataba de ponerse en píe en vano, por lo visto el golpe había logrado partirle una cuantas costillas

¡Eres un maldito¿Quién te has creído? – exclamo Ginny cuyo cabello se hallaba de un color morado oscuro al igual que sus ojos, al tiempo que se acercaba a Malfoy con las manos cerradas en sendos puños

¡No te me acerques pobretona!... o te lo juro que esas serán las últimas palabras que dirás – respondió el otro apuntándola con su varita

Sin darle tiempo a nada, Ginny levanto el brazo derecho haciéndolo salir disparado entre un montón de barro y tierra para luego verlo caer de espaldas entre el fango completamente mareado, luego, al igual que un instante antes, la muchacha se acercó a él, y con el puño cerrado lo golpeo en el centro de la nariz fracturándosela, por lo que el rubio dio un chillido y se llevo las manos al rostro. Entre tanto, Ron se encargaba de ayudar a Hermione quien al parecer tenía no solo una costilla partida, sino todas puesto que, al Ron tratar de moverla, la chica dio un grito de dolor que fácilmente se escucho dentro de la ahora destrozada sala común de Gryffindor. Aterrado por aquello, el pelirrojo libero a la muchacha mientras trataba de pensar en que hacer, sin embargo, a penas el cuerpo de Hermione toco el suelo, se vio bañada por una luz blanca brillante, la cual hizo que, del susto, Ron cayera sentado al suelo mientras se cubría el rostro, otro tanto hizo Ginny quien ya se había apartado de Draco y lo había desmayado por medio de un hechizo.

¿Qué es eso? - exclamo el pelirrojo espantado

En ese instante, la luz se extinguió y permitió que los muchachos observaran de nuevo a Hermione, esta vez tenía los ojos entre abiertos y parecía desorientada, de modos que temerosos por lo que fuese a sucederle, los hermanos se acercaron a ella y la observaron por unos segundos, esta todavía continuaba desorientada, pero sin embargo logró ponerse de pie antes de que su amigo pudiese ayudarla

¿Estas bien?

Si, creo

Por lo que veo ya no te duelen las costillas…

¿Dolerme? – Hermione abrió bien los ojos y en respuesta se palpó los laterales sin emitir quejas de ningún tipo – ¡No, no siento dolor – exclamo lanzándose a los brazos abiertos de Ron quien sin pensarlo mucho le planto un suave beso en los labios

En ese momento Ginny que había estado callada todo ese tiempo observo a través del matorral frente si un leve haz de luz que la hizo salir en carrera hacía el sitio dejando a sus acompañantes atrás (muy a pesar de los gritos de Ron sobre que no se alejase de ellos), en menos de un segundo, la pelirroja se encontró de frente con la escena que menos deseaba ver: Harry, muy mal herido apuntado con su varita en dirección hacía Voldemort quien lejos de estar herido ó al menos mostrar señas de algún altercado, permanecía de pie totalmente erguido frente al muchacho al tiempo que sonreía con sorna. La adolescente estuvo lo que le pareció una eternidad detenida observando aquello hasta que con horror se percato de que Voldemort se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo que de seguro sería alguna maldición ó en su defecto el rayo mortal. Todo paso tan rápido que ni siquiera la misma Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo como cuando, al notar como la luz violeta que había salido de la varita del señor tenebroso salía disparada justo hacía el pecho de Harry, se interponía entre el chico y el rayo.

Lo próximo que todos escucharon (incluidos Ron y Hermione quienes venían apareciendo por entre la maleza) fue un grito desgarrador que exclamaba la voz de Ginny, seguido de un sonoro tintineo parecido al que producen las vajillas al ser colocadas sobre una mesa.

Fue allí cuando con sorpresa y asombro, el pelirrojo y la morena vieron como se creaba al rededor de Ginny un fuerte e inmenso campo de fuerza de color púrpura haciendo al hechizo rebotar hasta caer justo sobre Voldemort quien a su vez cayo al piso retorciéndose; una vez ocurrido esto la campana se fracciono como si se tratase de un delgado cristal permitiéndole a todos observar de nuevo a Ginny (quien tenía cara de susto).

¿Te encuentras bien amor? – dijo Harry cojeando un poco al tiempo que se acercaba a ella

Si… si, pero… es que… - balbuceo la otra

¿Estas loca? – exclamo él tomándola por los hombros – pudieron haberte matado

¡Que bueno que estés bien!

Lanzándose a los brazos abiertos de Harry, la chica hundió el rostro en el pecho del mismo mientras sonreía con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía tan bien el verlo vivo, que por lo que pareció un largo tiempo estuvo de aquella manera sin siquiera darse cuenta de que un centenar de mortifagos habían aparecido por los alrededores y que para esos instantes se hallaban forcejeando con Hermione y Ron a quienes, antes de que lograran hacer algo, les habían arrebatado sus piedras y sus varitas.

MORTIFAGOS – gritó Ron ganándose un hechizo que lo hizo caer de rodillas desmayado mientras Hermione gritaba desesperada

Horrorizados, los chicos se separaron y se prepararon para comenzar de nuevo con la lucha.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y que me dejen sus opiniones, ya se acerca el final de nuestra historia, y tal vez el comienzo de otra :D. Bye. Se cuidan_


	19. El poder la unión

NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPRIETY OF JK ROWLING

_Respuesta a los rr:_

_gabYgriNt:_ Hola Gaby, jajaja si, se que es un poco pronto para terminarla pero no creas, ya es suficiente de ver a los chicos sufriendo, en cuanto al romance de Ron y Hermione, no te preocupes, ya veras que si va a ser un tema del que hablar dentro de poco. Bye

_Marc:_ Gracias por tu rr Marc! Espero que este cap. Tb te guste

_Pedro:_ Hola pedro! Que bueno volver a leer un rr tuyo, la verdad es que no deben preocuparse, porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que aun falta un cap :D asi que todavía es que queda por disfrutar, en cuanto a la continuación del 5to libro oficial, sinceramente no me gusta cuando hacen esas continuaciones, y por ende a mi no me gusta hacerla, no me preguntes porque, solo no me gusta. Pero de todas formas, uno nunca debe decir de esta agua no beberé.

* * *

CAP. 18

EL PODER DE LA UNIÓN

Bueno… bueno, ya basta – exclamo la voz de Lucius apareciendo ante Harry y su novia quienes se acercaron mucho más – ya todo esto se está volviendo tedioso, Potter, te doy una última oportunidad para que te dejes asesinar…

¡Aléjate de nosotros!

¡Por Merlín!... CRUCIO – gritó a su vez percy apareciendo tras el rubio

Para alegría de ellos, el hechizo golpeo de lleno a Harry quien retorciéndose cayo al suelo mientras daba alaridos que solo provocaban más angustia en Ginny y Hermione puesto que Ron continuaba desmayado entre los brazos de la morena. Acercándose a Ginny, Lucius la tomo por el brazo y con un movimiento mucho más violento de lo esperado introdujo su mano en la túnica de la chica y le arranco la piedra la cual había comenzado a irradiar su poder hacía la muchacha, por lo que en una fracción de segundo su cabello regreso a su acostumbrado color rojo brillante, entre tanto, Voldemort se supo de nuevo de pie y con un odio renovado se acerco a Harry y lo tomo por los cabellos al tiempo que lo levantaba del suelo, por lo que el muchacho emitió un nuevo gemido de dolor mientras trataba de defenderse sin muchas fuerzas.

Ya estoy harto de tus estupideces Potter, en este mismo instante tú y todos tus amiguitos morirán… ATENLOS Y PREPARENCE PARA LA VENGANZA

Asintiendo un grupo de al menos 10 personas se acercaron a Hermione y Ron y los tomaron por los brazos al tiempo que apuntaban sus varitas hacía sus muñecas y tobillos y los amordazaban con mucha más fuerza de la debida, mientras tanto Percy tomó a Ginny y la apartó del grupo arrastrándola hacía el lugar en donde se encontraba Harry; esta tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no dejaba de observar a su hermano como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, este por su parte ni siquiera dirigía la mirada hacía ella.

¿Por qué haces esto? – inquirió sin dejar de observarlo – mi mamá jamás hubiese deseado que tú terminases de esta forma

A mi mamá no le importa nadie más que el imbécil de Dumbledore y las estupideces que mi papá diga… así que no me salgas con que ella hubiese deseado que yo no fuese así

¡ESO ES MENTIRA! – gritó Ginny atrayendo la atención de unas chicas que estaban cerca de ellos, las cuales cuchicheaban sobre lo que su amo le haría a Harry

¡Cállate! – exclamo Percy apretándole con muchísima fuerza el brazo – o dejare que te asesinen de una buena vez

Nunca pensé que tú desearas verme morir – dijo ella ácida – por o visto nunca valió la pena todos los sacrificios que mis padres hicieron por ti

¡Deja de hablar de lo que no sabes! – dijo el chico entre dientes trayendo a su hermana hacía adelante mientras la observaba con una mezcla extraña de sentimientos – o te lo juro que…

¿Me juras qué? – Ginny comenzó a cerrar el puño sin siquiera darse cuenta, ya las chicas que estaban tras ellos se habían marchado y la luz de la luna continuaba bañándolos, por lo que la pelirroja observaba a su hermano perfectamente

Tu no sabes lo que es ser un don nadie, alguien que pasa desapercibido, y mucho más con mi intelecto

Pues… Es una verdadera lástima

Pensando en que después de todo no le daba tanta lástima hacer aquello, Ginny hundió con tanta fuerza su puño en la mejilla de Percy, que este se llevo las manos al rostro y dio varios pasos hacía atrás; aprovechándose de ellos, la chica arremetió empujándolo con ímpetu por lo que este cayo de espaldas al suelo mientras ella se beneficiaba de su ventaja y tomaba la varita de su hermano. Mostrando tanta frialdad como le era posible, la joven se plantó frente a él y lo apunto directo al pecho

Créeme Percy, tu no eres el único que puede llegar a ser un verdadero peligro, yo también tengo mis cartas bajo la manga – con un movimiento rápido, esta ato al muchacho de manos y pies y echo a correr en busca de Hermione, se sentía bastante segura de si misma era, increíble como el tener el poder te daba tanta firmeza. Con cuidado y en silencio, atravesó un matorral cercano y llego al lugar en donde se encontraban atados, espalda con espalda Hermione y Ron, ya esta se encontraba despierta y a pesar de ello se encontraba completamente silencioso, a su alrededor, habían al menos 5 mortifagos.

CRUCIO – gritó Ginny en dirección al más próximo, para luego hacerlo 4 veces más acabando momentáneamente con ellos, lo que le permitió desatar a su hermano y a su amiga para luego, los 3, echar a correr en dirección a Harry

Átalos – indico Hermione, cosa que la pelirroja hizo sin siquiera contestar

¿Te diviertes Potter? – dijo Voldemort haciéndolo flotar y luego dejándolo caer de bruces sobre el suelo sin que este pudiese defenderse; alrededor de la frente, el moreno tenía un delgado hilo de sangre, además de la nariz bastante hinchada.

Horrorizados por la escena, los muchachos se prepararon para ayudarlo, sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle: Lucius, Bellatrix y el recién llegado Colagusano el cual dicho sea de paso, parecía estar disfrutando de la acción.

Voy a acabar con ese maldito – dijo Ginny entre dientes preparándose para salir, sin embargo Hermione la tomo por la cintura y le evito continuar

No puedes ir sola, es peligroso

Necesitamos un plan

Y las varitas

Y las piedras…

Estamos en un aprieto… no tenemos nada con que defendernos y están torturando a nuestro mejor amigo¿qué hacer?

No tendremos varitas, pero tenemos astucia¡vengan!

Siguiendo a Ginny curiosos, los otros dos escucharon como Harry daba un alarido, por lo visto uno de los golpes había conseguido partirle un hueso.

Suban al árbol – indico Ginny

¿Qué piensas hacer?

Solo suban…

Tratando de ser rápidos, los tres comenzaron a trepar al inmenso árbol de que se levantaba más cerca del lugar donde el moreno se encontraba, entre tanto, el cielo apenas comenzaba a aclararse, debían ser cerca de las 3 de la mañana.

Tomando con fuerza la varita de Percy, Ginny comenzó a arrimarse hasta la punta del tronco mientras Ron y Hermione solo la observaban; una vez que estuvo allí, se dedico a arrojar hechizos en dirección a los mortifagos lo cuales, inocentes de todo, cayeron desmayados al suelo cosa que distrajo la atención de Voldemort el cual molesto por la interrupción, dejó caer a Harry desde una altura más o menos grande y se volvió para saber que sucedía, sin embargo todo estaba en calma, no se escuchaba ni un ruido a excepción de los gemidos de dolor de Harry. Con lo que los muchachos no contaban, era con que Percy había logrado desatarse con la ayuda de unos mortifagos que no se encontraban en el lugar para el instante del echo, y que ahora, estaba justo bajo uno de los pies de Hermione, por lo que, sin darle importancia a que no se trataba de su hermana, tiró con tanta fuerza de ella, que la hizo caer de espaldas al suelo, por lo que el grito de la chica alerto a Voldemort quien atando a Harry, comenzó a caminar hacía el matorral; con un movimiento rápido, Ron le arrebató la varita a Ginny y exclamo un "crucio" que fue, para su mala suerte, a parar justo a los pies del hombre delatando su posición.

AUXILIO RON, AYUDAME – gritó Hermione forcejeando con Percy para evitar que este la estrangulara

SUELTALA PERCY – gritó el otro a su vez lanzándose desde lo alto del tronco y cayendo sobre su hermano quien a su vez aplastó a Hermione

El escándalo que se formo entre los 3 luego de eso, fue bastante más fiero de lo que cualquiera creería, daba la sensación de que Ron deseaba descargar toda su ira contra Percy y viceversa, entre tanto, Hermione trataba de ayudar a Ron en todo lo que podía, aun cuando esto significase tener que partirle la nariz por segunda vez en tan poco tiempo al muchacho.

AVADA KEDABRA – se escucho gritar a una voz, de inmediato un rayo de luz verde salio volando en dirección al trío, de cualquier forma, los reflejos de Ron eran tan rápidos que este se abalanzo sobre Hermione ocasionando que ambos salieran rodando hacía un lado y que sin que Percy pudiese evitarlo, el rayo impactase de lleno en él con lo que con un grito desgarrador, Percy quedó allí, muerto - MALDITOS… ACABAN DE HACER QUE ASESINE A UNO DE MIS MEJORES APRENDICES… MORIRAN POR ELLO

EXPELIARMUS – gritó a su vez la voz de Ginny haciendo al hombre volar hasta dar con un tronco al menos un metro más atrás del lugar en donde Ron y Hermione se encontraban todavía tirados uno sobre el otro - ¿están bien?

Si, eso creo – respondió ella poniéndose de pie – pero… asesino a Percy

Ya había hecho bastante daño – respondió la pelirroja con tanto pesar que Hermione se sintió triste

Debemos ayudar a Harry – apuntó el otro tratando de no pensar en lo que acababa de suceder

Hermione dio una mirada hacía el fondo y se dio cuenta de que Voldemort comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo, por lo que apresurando a los chicos, echaron a correr de nuevo en dirección al moreno.

Ven Harry – Ron tomó a su amigo por los hombros y lo puso de pie para después apoyarlo sobre si – salgamos de aquí

¿A dónde van tan deprisa? – Bellatrix apareció con una gran sonrisa y varias varitas en sus manos - ¿no quieren esto?

Danos nuestras varitas – demando Hermione

Oblígame

Lo siguiente fue una terrible pelea, en la que tanto Ginny como Hermione fueron las más heridas, sin embargo, lograron recuperar las piedras pero no sus varitas, a su vez, Voldemort se encontraba disparando maldiciones asesinas en su dirección cosa que dificultaba mucho más todo.

Debemos unir nuestros poderes – dijo Harry, puesto que los 4 había ido a parar tras un inmenso árbol el cual les estaba sirviendo de escondite momentáneo – ¿recuerdas lo que leímos en el último libro que vimos en la biblioteca sobre las piedras, Hermione?

¿Último libro? – ella asintió con duda, para luego hacer una expresión de entendimiento - ¡Ah! Ya lo recuerdo, y es cierto…

¿Qué decía? – inquirió Ron colgándose la piedra de nuevo del cuello

Decía que si se unían los poderes de las piedras, no había nada que pudiese con ellas, es decir que si lo hacemos acabaremos con Voldemort

Pero… no comprendo como funciona eso

¡No lo se! Pero vale la pena probar

En ese instante, un hechizo paso rozando a Ginny quien dio un gritó ahogado

¡Vamos! Ha llegado el momento –dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y saliendo a su encuentro con los mortifagos quienes de inmediato se abalanzaron sobre él, sin embargo, los chicos no iban a permitir aquello, por lo que saliendo tras él comenzaron a hacerle frente a todo aquel inmenso grupo de personas.

De un solo golpe, Hermione hizo volar por los aires a Draco y a varias personas que lo acompañaban, haciéndolo parar lo más lejos posible, a su vez Ron lanzo un llamarada que llegó hasta Lucius y alcanzo la parte baja de su túnica haciéndola arder, a su lado Bellatrix trataba de ayudarlo a apagarla en vano, por su parte, Ginny (a quien aun le brillaban lágrimas en los ojos) creó un inmenso montículo de lodo que baño a varios mortifagos, sepultándolos bajo tierra un largo rato. Harry, quien era el único que aun no comenzaba a atacar, dio un pasó hacía adelante, y con una fuerza inusitada, hizo que un chorro de agua con una presión increíble golpease en todo el centro del pecho a Voldemort. Sin embargo este permaneció de pie ante Harry haciéndolo preguntarse como había logrado aquello, fue en ese instante, cuando con un movimiento violento de su varita, el hombre alcanzo al joven haciéndolo caer de bruces retorciéndose, sin embargo, Ginny la cual luego de que su hermano muriera, no parecía dispuesta a soportar ni una muerte más, se lanzo en dirección a Voldemort, y levantando una muralla de lodo lo hizo retroceder, de cualquier forma, el hombre, enfurecido, lanzo un hechizo en dirección a la muchacha quien cayo al suelo, finalmente vencida.

GINNY – gritaron todos al verla caer, entre tanto, Harry corrió hasta ella y la tomo entre sus brazos mientras le pedía que no muriera

¿Qué se siente ahora Potter¿Cómo te sientes al ver morir a tu novia?

TE DIJE QUE NO LA TOCARAS

Bien, pues… me pareció que era lo mejor para hacerte reaccionar

Estoy dispuesto a luchar – respondió el chico dejando de nuevo a Ginny en el suelo hasta donde ya llegaba Ron

Muy bien… entonces, comencemos – apuntó Voldemort creando alrededor de Harry y de si mismo una amplia campana que parecía una barrera muy gruesa de color azul

¿Qué demonios haces?

Solo me aseguro de que ninguno de los dos reciba ayuda en este pequeña disputa – Voldemort sonrió – estoy seguro de que no deseas que ninguno de mis vasallos me ayude a aniquilarte

Pensando rápido, Harry saco de nuevo su varita y apunto con ella a Voldemort, este rió de forma aguda al verlo y luego repitió la acción apuntándolo directamente al pecho, entre tanto fuera de la campana, Ron se enfrentaba a los mortifagos mientras Hermione cuidaba de Ginny, quien comenzaba a tener la piel helada como si se tratase de un trozo de hielo. En ese instante, un sonoro 'plin' se escucho proveniente de la campana, lo que le informo a la chica que Harry había comenzado a luchar, y es que aquello no era ninguna mentira, y la pelea estaba mucho más difícil de lo alguna vez hubiese podido ser, parecía que Voldemort no se dejaría vencer bajo ningún concepto, por lo que en varias ocasiones, lo único que salvaba a Harry de una muerte rápida y segura era la suerte.

¡Ron! – exclamo Hermione en la parte externa de la campana – debemos hacerle llegar a Harry nuestras piedras

¿Qué? – Ron lanzó una llamara en dirección al último mortifago a quien comenzó a arderle toda la ropa por lo que salio huyendo en busca de alguna fuente de agua cercana - ¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?

No lo se… pero ahora que lo recuerdo, leímos en una ocasión que si se unían todas las piedras nada podría vencerlas, así que debemos probar, es su última oportunidad

¿Pero como entraremos allí? – Ron señalo la campana azul

Eso es lo que estoy pensando

Entre tanto, Harry había logrado desarmar a Voldemort por unos segundos, sin embargo, ya estaba tan herido que se le dificultaba seguir luchando, además estaba muy metida en su cabeza la pregunta de cómo estaría su novia, odiaba verla sufrir y esa era una de las cosas que le daba fuerzas para seguir enfrentándose a su peor pesadilla, el saber que una vez que acabase con él estarían seguros por el resto de su vida.

Ríndete de una buena vez Voldemort – dijo Harry desde el otro extremo del sitio de batalla

¡Por favor Potter¿crees que un mago de mi talla se rendiría ante ti?

CRUCIO - gritó Harry furioso acertándole en el medio del pecho a Voldemort quien cayo retorciéndose, de cualquier forma, en ese instante sucedió algo extraordinario, la campana se quebró y a dejo a Ron y Hermione ver a su amigo quien sorprendido les sonrió con verdadero alivió.

Ten Harry, únelas – explico hermione entregándole las piedras las cuales Harry tomo mientras asentía

MALDITA – exclamo Voldemort a su vez lanzándole un hechizo que la hizo volar hasta dar de bruces contra la tierra unos cuantos metros más atrás

Pagaras caro por eso – dijo el moreno con voz de agotamientos uniendo de una vez por todas las piedras

De inmediato no sucedió nada, pero unos 5 segundos después, Harry se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a abandonar su lugar en el suelo al elevarse lentamente ante los ojos de todos; horrorizado, Voldemort comenzó a arrojarle hechizos los cuales rebotaban sobre él y volaban en dirección a algún punto lejano del bosque prohibido, en ese instante, Harry desprendió una brillante luz dorada y quedo suspendido en medio del aire a unos 20 metros de altura.

BAJA DE AHÍ Y LUCHA COMO UN HOMBRE

Espero que te vaya bien en el nuevo lugar al que vas – respondió el chico desprendiendo un rayo de la misma luz dorada que lo bañaba y dándole de llano a Voldemort quien con un grito desgarrador cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras Ron abrazaba a lo lejos tanto a Hermione como a su hermana; Bajo el rayo de luz, Voldemort pudo observar como se iba disolviendo como se tratara de sal en medio de agua

MALDITO POTTER

Harry sin embargo no respondió a aquello, sino que siguió proyectando su luz dorada sobre el hombre, quien solamente duro alrededor de un minuto más y luego, con un último grito se disolvió por completo quedado reducido a cenizas.

El moreno permaneció unos segundos más en el aire, hasta que luego, con un suave descenso quedo tendido en el suelo sin saber más de si.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que les gustado el penultimo capitulo de la historia, si... es triste que ya se vaya a terminar, pero no se preocupen! ya tengo otras historias en mente. Bye. Se cuidan mucho! 


	20. Estando Contigo

**NOTE: ALL THE CHARACTERS, NAMES AND PLACES ARE PROPIETY OF JK ROWLING**

**Respuesta a los rr:**

**_gabYgriNt:_** Hola amiga, oye, de verdad lo siento mucho, se que querías que publicase antes pero no he podido. De cualquier forma, espero tus rr y que disfrutes del cap. BYE

**_Pedro:_** Hola pedro, quiero que sepas que fue un placer tenerte como lector, jaja y que espero que sigas enviándome rr a mis prox. Historias. No creo que haya continuación de esta, pero si habrá continuación de cómo puede cambiar la vida: D que es muy buena, jaja si no la has leído te la recomiendo. Bueno… Bye. Cuidate

**_Marce:_** Gracias por tu rr marce, sigue disfrutando.

**_Marc:_** Gracias! Gracias!

**_DeI-HiOgA:_** Hola! Bueno, tengo varias cosas que decirte: 1) aunque me gusto MUCHO tu rr no entendí lo del crucio, 2) ¿Harry curar a las chicas? Oo la verdad es que no entendí, lamento decírtelo pero sinceramente quede en blanco, de cualquier manera, aquí está el cap. Final que espero te ayude a comprender todo. Bye. Gracias por estar siempre allí!

**Nota: **Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores por estar siempre allí, en cada historia y en cada momento. Se les aprecia, disfruten del cap. Final y no se preocupen, hay historias para rato :D. Se cuidan

* * *

CAP. 19

ESTANDO CONTIGO

Harry abrió los ojos con pereza, la luz lo afectaba haciéndolo desear no despertar aun, sin embargo, una voz dulce y risueña lo había traído de nuevo a la realidad; no tenía ni la más remota idea del tiempo que había estado allí ni de cómo había llegado, pero le alegraba saber que estaba vivo y que aun cuando no recordaba con claridad lo que había sucedido, podía asegurar que finalmente el mundo mágico entero se había deshecho de Voldemort. Pensando en que tal vez aquella voz risueña seria su adorada Ginny, el moreno espero unos segundos deseando verla aparecer por las cortinas a su lado, aun cuando era cierto que la voz se parecía mucho al de la chica, esta se apago mucho antes de que el muchacho pudiese siquiera reaccionar dejando en el aire simplemente el atronador sonido de un portazo. Sintiéndose triste, Harry estuvo acostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos por unos 5 minutos más que sinceramente le habían parecido eternos, de cualquier forma, todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo era preguntarse donde estaba, puesto que a pesar de que todo estaba dispuesto igual que la enfermería del colegio, el techo era de un blanco perlado liso, y las paredes a su alrededor de un color verde agua marina; en ese instante, una cabeza de largo y espeso cabello castaño apareció a través del biombo que tapaba su cama de la vista, la muchacha tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y un brazo en cabestrillo.

Hola Harry – saludo con jubiló – que bueno que has despertado, ya comenzábamos a preocuparnos

¡Hermione! – él sonrió – es genial verte¿Por qué comenzaban a preocuparse?

Harry has estado 3 días dormido, debo admitir por ello que las pociones para dormir de la señora Pomfrey no son tan fuertes ni efectivas – la morena rió con diversión

Su amigo solo se limito a sonreírle mientras se explicaba por que sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar

El medimago dijo que de seguro al despertar te dolería la cabeza, así que te dejó esto – Hermione le mostró unas pastillas – debes beberlas para que se te alivie el malestar

Gracias… oye Herm¿Dónde está Ron?

Afuera, hablando con su madre

¡Ah¿Cómo está ella? Digo… por ya sabes… eso de Percy

Se está reponiendo – Hermione dejó de sonreír – fue un golpe muy duro para ella, inclusive ya lo enterraron

¿Tan pronto?

Hace 2 días… ella y el señor Wesley dijeron que era lo mejor para todos

Harry bajo la mirada

¿Y Ginny?

Pensé que nunca preguntarías por ella – la morena se volvió y salio de la habitación para dejar entrar a la pelirroja, quien casi de inmediato se lanzo a los brazos del chico, la muchacha iba enteramente vestida de negro

¡Harry¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

Mejor, aunque cuando se me quite por completo este condenado dolor de cabeza me sentiré excelente – apuntó él

No tienes idea de lo feliz que me siento de que estés vivo

Harry le sonrió con expresión enamorada, nunca pensó llegar a estar tan atontado por una chica como lo estaba en esos momentos

¿Cómo se siente Ron?

Bueno, tiene unas cuantas cremas de color asqueroso en la cara, pero nada de que preocuparse en realidad – Ginny trato de sonreír sin muchos resultados

¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que Percy jamás te habría hecho daño, es más… pienso que muy en el fondo él iba a protegerte

Harry… me gusta mucho lo que has dicho de mi hermano, pero… - Ginny volvió sus castaños ojos al suelo – quisiera que él quedase en el pasado hasta que pueda superarlo

El moreno solo se limito a observar el vasito de plástico que Hermione le había dado hacía unos minutos atrás el cual contenía dos pastillas de color rosa claro y pintitas moradas

Pero bueno… dejemos eso de una buena vez, el medimago dijo que saldrías mañana¿qué te parece?

Realmente genial cielo – él sonrió no quería ver a la muchacha triste, aquello le partía el alma

En ese instante la puerta resonó y por ella parecieron Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione, el director venía con un brazo completamente enyesado y un par de curitas en el rostro.

Hola Harry – saludo jovialmente – que bueno verte

Lo mismo digo profesor¿Cómo se siente?

Mejor que muchos años atrás – el anciano tomó asiento a su lado en una silla de cuero color marrón que había colocado uno de los medimagos para la señora Wesley – siempre he dicho que una buena visita al doctor lo hace a uno rejuvenecer

Ante esta afirmación, Ron miró a Hermione quien luchó por no reírse, las ocurrencias del director eran mejor que las de cualquier alumno; estuvieron en silencio por unos 5 minutos hasta que tomando la iniciativa, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar nuevamente

Mañana, cuando estemos de vuelta en el colegio, los quiero a todos en mi oficina, con aquello que los ayudo a vencer a Voldemort

Dando un respingo, todos se lanzaron miradas de extrañeza mientras trataban de explicarse como era que aquello había llegado hasta oídos de su profesor

* * *

Harry pronunció la palabra clave detenido frente a la estatua del despacho del director, por lo que la misma giro y les permitió entrar, cada uno llevaba consigo su respectiva piedra escondida entre la túnica, y a su vez cada uno se preguntaba que iría a decirles el profesor una vez que estuviesen frente a si. Con un ruido atronador, la voz de Dumbledore se escucho desde dentro del despacho permitiéndoles la entrada al grupo quienes lentamente irrumpieron en el lugar tan silenciosos como les era posible. A su alrededor habían montones de aparatos chirriantes los cuales silbaban de tanto en tanto a medida que los muchachos avanzaban; Ginny no sabía porque, pero cada vez que Hermione entraba a aquel lugar, sus ojos se desplazaban de un lugar a otro frenéticos, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa infantil, daba la sensación de que el ver todos aquellos objetos le recordaban al maravilloso. 

Buenos días jóvenes – apuntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa característica en sus delgados labios – es bueno ver que se sienten mucho mejor, tanto de ánimo como de salud

¿Y como se siente usted profesor? – inquirió Hermione sonriéndole débilmente

Bastante mejor, muchas gracias señorita Granger, ahora… les agradezco mucho que tomen asiento – el anciano señalo 4 butacas de cuero que se encontraban frente a si

Volviendo a estar en silencio los muchacho tomaron asiento y se prepararon para lo que debían escuchar

Señores, les pido que por favor me devuelvan las piedras

¿Qué? – exclamaron todos juntos observando a Dumbledore sorprendidos

¿Cómo sabe de ellas? – dijo Hermione nerviosa

Ella no llegaron a ustedes por casualidad señorita, yo se las envié

¿Eso quiere decir que usted?

¿Les asigne esta misión? – Dumbledore respiró hondo – si, algo así

¿Por qué nosotros? – inquirió a su vez Ron extrañado

Interesante pregunta señor Wesley, pues… la verdad es que cada uno de ustedes a pesar de no saberlo, tiene un poder que vaya mucho más haya de una simple varita y eso viene representado por el carácter de cada uno

Los muchachos se observaron entre si

¿Cómo es eso?

Bueno, por ejemplo a Harry le toco el agua, eso significa que su carácter es cambiante y que no acepta que lo dirijan, sino que sigue su cause natural – Dumbledore hizo una pausa en la que uno de los retratos soltó un inmenso ronquido –la señorita Wesley es la tierra, ella por su parte es dominante, es capaz de hacer que algo se moldee a lo que ella desea solo imponiendo su voluntad, a ud. – Dumbledore señalo a Ron – le toco el fuego, eso quiere decir que es una persona muy volátil, y que no es del todo capaz de controlarse cuando algo no es de su agrado – esta vez Hermione rió - y a ud. Señorita Granger, le corresponde uno de los elementos más sublimes: el viento, esto no nos demuestra más que su alma es libre y que va a donde quiera que desee sin necesidad de que nadie le indique el camino.

Ron sonrió contento, siempre había visto a Hermione como una persona soñadora y por medio de ello se explicaba la afición de esta a los libros, puesto que ellos le abrían puertas a mundos paralelos, desconocidos y misteriosos.

Pero… ¿Quién se las dio? – Harry se quedo un rato pensativo – pensábamos, bueno… y según lo que leímos, que ellas estaban desaparecidas desde hace más de 500 años

¡Ah, bueno Harry, yo te recomendaría que no creyeras todo lo que lees – Ron le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Hermione – en realidad eso lo colocan en todos los libros para no despertar la curiosidad de nadie, pero durante todo ese tiempo han pasado por las manos de magos que están en un nivel muy superior al mió y que han sido capaces de controlarlas, aun cuando no disponen de sus poderes.

Muy bien, se las entregaremos, pero ¿Qué sucederá con ellas? – inquirió Ginny comenzando a quitarse del cuello la suya

Dumbledore posó su azul mirada en ella y sonrió

Serán destruidas

¿Destruidas? – Ron abrió los ojos de par en par – pero pueden ayudar a otros en un futuro

Me temo señor Wesley, que son demasiado poderosas como para que continúen cambiando de dueño, además ¿Cree ud. que habrá un Voldemort en el futuro?

Bueno… la verdad es que no creo que nadie se atreva a seguir esos pasos

El anciano asintió con simpatía, al tiempo que extendía la mano derecha dándoles a entender que le entregasen las piedras, por lo que en silencio, cada uno se retiro la suya y fueron entregándoselas, sin embargo, cuando solo quedaba Ron, este levanto la mirada curioso y con una leve sonrisa comenzó a hablar

Profesor, me pregunto si… seria un abuso de mi parte pedirle que me dejase un momento a solas con Hermione y el elemento tierra

Dumbledore sonrió aun más mientras Ginny y Harry se observaban curiosos

Por supuesto que no señor Wesley, chicos… por favor

Poniéndose de pie el trío se perdió a través de la puerta la cual se cerró con un leve "clic". Extrañada por el extraño pedido de su amigo, la muchacha posó sus ojos castaños en el muchacho a su lado quien sin embargo se encontraba sujetando con fuerza la piedra entre sus manos

¿Ron?

Hermione, sinceramente estoy cansado de esperar, así que tratare de hacerlo… rápido, si eso – Hermione levanto una ceja – Herm, eres la chica más especial que alguna vez he conocido y solo me basto 1 segundo de mi vida para darme cuenta de que nunca podría vivir sin ti… y ese segundo fue exactamente la primera vez que te tuve a mi lado en el tren de venida a Hogwarts – la chica sonrió – y pensar que creí que no te soportaba, pero ese sentimiento se fue convirtiendo más y más en amor, y al final, aunque trate de negármelo, no pude hacer nada… y me di cuenta mucho más de lo inútil que resultaba aquello, cuando Harry me dijo que si no te decía lo que de verdad sentía me delataría.

¿Harry hizo eso?

Si, no es tan santo como todos creen – ambos rieron – además, el beso que te día anoche, me corroboro lo grave que estoy, y es por ello que he decidido hablar – Ron tomo de la mano a Hermione y le indico que se pusiera de pie para luego liberarla y, con la piedra entre las manos, que para ese instante se encontraban fuertemente apretadas dijo – Hermione Granger, sinónimo de la chica más bella de todo Hogwarts¿Quieres ser mi novia? – acto seguido, Ron abrió las manos y le permitió ver a la joven un par de espectaculares rosas rojas y blancas las cuales brillaban con intensidad

Sorprendida, Hermione tomo las flores entre sus manos mientras continuaba en silencio, cosa que cada vez ponía más nervioso a Ron.

¿Sabes Ron? – la castaña levantó la mirada – nunca creí que iba a sentir algo así por ti, pero ahora me doy cuenta de porque sucedió – Hermione se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas asustándolo – ¡Por supuesto que si Ronald Wesley¡claro que quiero ser tu novia!

Suspirando aliviado, Ron apretó a su nueva novia con fuerza contra si mientras sentía su suave olor a canela; luego con un movimiento muy suave, se alejo de ella y la beso en los labios ahora dejándola mucho más que sorprendida

¿Tienes idea de lo que espere ese beso? – inquirió Ron sonriéndole con ensueño – 7 largos años

¿7 años, vaya… yo no hubiese aguantado tanto – Hermione rió divertida

Ron simplemente se limito a observarla con una inmensa sonrisa en su pecoso rostro; entre tanto, la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando ver a Ginny y Harry quienes lucían desconcertados, tras ellos Dumbledore mostraba una inmensa sonrisa que lo hacía lucir mucho más agradable de lo normal. Al ver a sus amigos abrazados, Ginny corrió hasta Hermione y se abalanzo sobre ella, la cual debido a la sorpresa, perdió el equilibrio y cayo de bruces al suelo con la pelirroja sobre si.

¡SON NOVIOS! – exclamo Ginny visiblemente emocionada - ¡GENIAL!

Si, pero creo que me quebré la mitad de la columna – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada mientras Ron la ayudaba a ponerse de pie tomándola por un brazo, al igual que Harry ayudaba a Ginny

Bien señores¡felicitaciones! – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente – pero me temo que es hora de que me entreguen las piedras, por que los encargados de llevárselas ya están aquí

Entregándole las piedras al ancianos, los 4 observaron como ante sus ojos aparecían un hombre y un chico, ambos con túnicas de viaje color ciruela; al ver a Hermione, el muchacho sonrió abiertamente y se acerco de inmediato a ella, entre tanto, Dumbledore estrechaba la mano del hombre y con una sonrisa lo invitaba a sentarse. Apenas Ron observo al joven acercarse a su novia, se aproximo también a ella y la abrazo por la cintura, quitándole a Michell toda esperanza. Sin embargo, este se retiró de inmediato y se dedico a estrechar la mano de Dumbledore.

Veo que la misión fue completada con éxito – Dumbledore asintió – y ¿ellos son los responsables?

Así es… Ellos son: Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, Hermione Granger y Ginny Wesley

Frederic asintió observándolos tras de si con una gran sonrisa

Bien. Entonces esto… - el hombre tomo las piedras y las deposito dentro de una bolsita de cuero negro – son nuestras… y serán destruidas mañana al amanecer

Perfecto – asintió Dumbledore

Bien Dumbledore, es tiempo de que nos retiremos, Michell debe ir a hablar con alguien – Frederic lo observo a lo que el joven asintió con nerviosismo

Muy bien, en ese caso, espero verlos muy pronto

Lo mismo digo

Los hombres se estrecharon la mano, para luego, los encapuchados, con un movimiento de varita desaparecer tranquilamente del lugar. Pensando en que ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, los chicos se despidieron de su director y salieron de camino a los terrenos del colegio, sin embargo a mitad de camino, Ron y Hermione se desviaron sin que Harry y Ginny se dieran cuenta, por lo que para cuando llegaron a una de las salidas, se preguntaron en donde se habían metido aquellos dos, de cualquier forma, no los culpaban, Ron había estado guardando todos sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo que suponían que deseaba decirle todo lo que pensaba a Hermione, por lo que sentándose tranquilamente en la hierba ambos comenzaron a charlar

¿Qué crees que suceda ahora?

Esperemos que nada cielo, porque la verdad es que ya estoy cansado de los magos tenebrosos

Ginny rió

A veces pienso que el haberte olvidado por alrededor de un año fue una tontería

Ten en cuenta que yo no te hacía caso

Pero luego lo hiciste, y ¿qué tal si yo hubiese continuado sin mirarte?

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor

Habría muerto pensando que ya no me querías

¡Ah¿Cómo podría no quererte Harry? – Ginny lo tomo por el rostro y lo observo a los ojos – eres el mejor de mi mundo

Me gustaría saber que tanto me quieres – dijo él riendo

Bueno – Ginny se acerco a él con cuidado para luego separarse bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie y echaba a correr – te reto a que no me alcanzas

¡Eso ya lo veremos! – gritó Harry también poniéndose y echando a correr tras ella mientras en el cielo el sol le daba al día un aspecto cálido y soñador, tal y como si aquel día fuese un renacer no solo para los chicos, sino para el mundo mágico en general.

* * *

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen muchos rr :D_


End file.
